


Champion and Summoner

by CyrexWingblade



Series: Institute of War Setting [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, F/M, Institute of War, Old Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrexWingblade/pseuds/CyrexWingblade
Summary: (Set after Strained) Something dark lurks in the League of Legends. When it spills into the Fields of Justice with surprising force, it shocks the world, but can Shyvana and an unlikely ally solve the mystery before the League is destroyed from within?
Relationships: Shyvana/OC
Series: Institute of War Setting [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: The Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is set in the old LoL lore, featuring the Institute of War and the in-character League of Legends, with the Summoners.

Ashe restrained the desire to yawn. She had retired to sleep at the League Hall nearly three hours ago after a very long day of matches, and was then roused abruptly by Hall attendants. Apparently, a serious political dispute had arisen between two influential summoners, and it had escalated to the point of needing the League involved before someone started a fresh war between Demacia and Noxus by calling in favors.

This report sounded entirely exaggerated to her. Ashe surmised it was simply two very _arrogant_ summoners who didn’t have the common decency or respect to wait until morning to settle an argument.

It was part of what had made the day so long and harsh. Almost every summoner she’d worked with had been painfully arrogant. Many were good enough for her to look past that, but it was difficult, and still others were so self-absorbed they could barely comport themselves properly in a battle.

It still felt like a blow-dart sting from Teemo that one summoner’s mistake had forced her to take was clenching the muscles in her right shoulder. Phantom pain, she knew, but she flexed the joint as she walked anyway.

Still, the League was a excellent chance to bring Runeterra (and other worlds, in fact) together ‘peacefully.’ Ashe believed and hoped in that dream, and would fight for it. Arrogance be damned.

Entering a summoning chamber, she greeted the attendants with a gentle smile and respectful nod. She recognized a few of them (a handful of Ionian women, if she recalled rightly), and they clearly appreciated her polite manner. One had actually laid out a special pillow to keep her mystical weapon ready for her when she woke from the battle.

“You are very attentive, thank you,” Ashe said aloud as she settled into the cushioned chair, resting her bow down in the provided cushion.

They smiled back, bowed, and left her to the work of a match.

* * *

Ashe was very familiar with this pattern by now. She was fairly certain she could now distinguish between the first strands of magic connecting to her mind and body, and the actual consciousness of the summoner. When she felt the latter, she thought, _Good evening, summoner._ No matter how many taxed her senses, she would show respect due their station and role.

_Your majesty, good evening. Allow me to apologize for such a late disruption to your time._

Ashe’s surprise at his sincere respect was so abrupt and sincere she couldn’t hide it from him. Knowing this, she added, _You are kind, summoner, but no need to be so formal with your champion. Please, call me Ashe._

And she could tell he was surprised, pleasantly so. His voice came to her mind, _I did not wish to be presumptuous to the ruler for Freljord. Thank you, Ashe. I am Sylus Hale. I feel I should also concede that I am in fact only a mid-level summoner. They seem rather desperate to settle this match immediately, so they called in whoever would answer. As such, I will defer to your instincts and judgment in the field. I will simply endeavor to relay relevant information._

It was a surprising revelation. Few summoners actually gave her insight into their side of the challenges, but this much connection also revealed to her that Sylus was deeply tired as well. _Is this match so serious, then? I assumed it was two overly self-important nobles._

Sylus’ humor came back as a gentle laugh. _It seems to be taken seriously, but I know little more than yourself at this juncture, my lady. Being mid-level, they rarely give me privy information. It seems we are fighting alongside Renekton, Talon, Katarina, and Thresh, by the way. I’ll try to protect your thoughts more than usual. Thresh is… well, you’re far more experienced than I, I won’t sport with your knowledge._

Ashe appreciated the warning. Thresh was always a concern to work alongside. She much preferred fighting him, so she could stay far and fire long. _Thank you, Sylus. Do you know who we’re fighting?_

_Not yet, in fact, which is… odd. We’ll have to meet them on the field. My apologies. Normally I have that information._

Ashe finally opened her eyes as she felt the cool air of the Rift. Her home nexus was before her, and the team Sylus had mentioned flashed into existence around her. “So be it,” she muttered aloud, checking her Rift-side version of her bow, and moving to the merchant for the proper equipment.

Thresh loomed at her, so she fixed him with a calm stare, simply expectant. She noticed his glowing eyes sharpen, intrigued, and then he simply moved away.

… _I have much to learn,_ Sylus uttered mentally, clearly strained.

Ashe started to glide toward her position on the field, but concern marked her face, _What’s wrong, Sylus?_

_Thresh and his summoner tried a direct magical scan of our own connection. My defenses were already up, but… they are far more powerful than I, it… hurt._

_That is allowed?_

_It’s toeing the line, but no true damage was done. Unprofessional, but a mid-level summoner raising the issue would only seem like scrambling for attention. Forgive the interruption of your match, my lady. I do sense that Katarina is joining you in this lane._

_Thank you, Sylus. It’s no disruption. Honestly, you’re the first summoner I’ve worked with today who actually let me move my own way. I appreciate it._

_I’m glad to be of service, your majesty._

Ashe smirked a little as she faded into some bush. She liked this summoner so far. Idly, she glanced over, spotting Katarina melding through the trees just across the lane. It was clear the assassin was controlling animosity toward the frost-archer, but Ashe just tipped her head to her temporary ally, and made ready.

* * *

The battle was strangely desperate for both sides. So far, Ashe and Katarina had only seen Ryze and Vollibear, and none of the four were fighting at their best. Everyone had to be suffering from some kind of fatigue.

**An ally has fallen!**

Ashe only cringed a bit at their team being the first to lose a warrior, but she was stunned by the severity of Sylus’ pained shock. _Summoner, what’s wrong?_

_S-sorry, my lady. I… Shyvana is also on the opposing team, she delivered that blow. I… usually work with her, I wasn’t expecting this—BEHIND YOU!_

Ashe twisted and rolled, aiming behind her previous position.

Fizz was rushing out of the trees with his confident smile, guiding a spear-strike at her shifting form.

Her ice arrow lodged through his shoulder, causing a hiss of pain. It was the trio of daggers that lanced into his chest afterward that actually dropped him. Katarina nodded to Ashe for the assist, and melded back into the trees.

Ashe receded into the brush herself. _My thanks, Sylus. You don’t seem a mid-level summoner to me. But what is your concern over Shyvana? You’ve never faced against her?_

… _No._

… _Will you try to stop me from fighting her, if she comes before me?_

_No, your majesty. The role of the summoner is very clear. I will not directly cause you harm, or I have betrayed the trust you lend to me by the act of taking the chair. I… am simply not properly prepared for this situation. I will try not to get in your way if she does come before you._

She started to smile. This summoner sounded right to her, felt right. This was the type of summoner she was proud to call an ally in the purpose of the League. _I can ask no more, Sylus._

* * *

Far longer than usual. The game dragged on bitterly. Ashe’s team was losing ground thanks to awkward timing and bad team work. Thresh in particular was disrupting more than he was helping, and he stepped into the path of one of Ashe’s kill shots.

It was at the heart of the center lane that Ashe felt the lurch of emotion from her summoner.

_Shyvana, center of the lane, their side._

The information was delivered instantly, but it was harder, clipped. Ashe paused for just a heart-beat, realizing he felt like he was betraying a friend, but understood his duty.

She could afford no further hesitation. Shyvana wasn’t just there, she was in her fully realized draconic form, fire bleeding around her as she surged along with rabid determination.

Ashe fired off a shot and dive-rolled. Shyvana snap-clawed the ice-arrow out of the air, and swerved to give chase down into the river, parts of it vaporizing in her proximity.

_Watch out. She’s moving with anger, not battle-drive. Something is wrong._

Ashe’s brow creased, but she flitted through the reeds just off the bank, and did a twisting flip, channeling her power to unleash her mighty frozen arrow straight back at the dragon-champion.

It was clear to both Ashe and Sylus that Shyvana’s body shivered with unnatural confliction, and she finally started to dodge, but not properly. The arrow still hit her right shoulder, freezing over her entire body. Her pained howl into gritted fangs made Sylus pang with sympathy.

Ashe felt his presence recede from her thoughts, and she lined up her kill shot. The arrow went right through one of Shyvana’s eyes, dropping the majestic woman-creature in a stream of blood and ice.

Lingering for a moment after the kill, Ashe glanced down into nothing. _I’m sorry, I felt how much that strained your emotions._

_You are kind, my lady, but I am your summoner in this match. I apologize for not being more directly helpful. …Tactically speaking, it is clear her summoner is infuriating her. Her attention will be divided, which you can press, but if she has her eyes on you… I recommend retreat. She will attack with more than her normal ferocity once she has a target._

Ashe nodded, and flitted through the trees again.

Just a moment later, Sylus recommended, _Try a crystal hawk over the trees just to your Southeast. I think Ryze ducked through there to recover from Renekton’s last assault._

Ashe did so, and confirmed his suspicion. She shot through the trees, and fired one arrow straight through the fleeing mage’s neck. He dropped like a stone, and she was gone in the trees a moment later.

* * *

Finally, Ashe’s team was pressed back into their own base. Thresh’s lane had collapsed first, and trying to hold it cost them the other lanes. Ashe cursed her inability to cover all three paths properly while her team imploded.

Crouched at her nexus, she looked up with astonishment to see Shyvana, again in her dragon form, leaping off the defending wall to dive-bomb the nexus. She wasn’t even looking at Ashe herself, the dragon was burning to destroy the nexus, to end the game.

Through Ashe’s eyes, Sylus saw this, saw the patterns etched into the dragon’s face, and Ashe felt his empathetic pain, _Shyvana… what is he doing to enrage you so?_

It was such a potent and sincere emotion, Ashe felt compelled not to directly insult it. Instead of lodging an arrow in the dragon’s chest, she rolled aside, let the dragon land, and the two suddenly faced off. Burning maw and glistening arrow aimed tightly.

Ashe sharply whispered, “Are you alright?”

Shyvana blinked, easing fractionally. “…What?”

“You’re suffering, not fighting.”

It was a strange moment of camaraderie. Shyvana’s face fell slack before she shook her head, and then raised one claw with a firmer expression. “Dodge.”

It was an honorable declaration that the fight was back on.

Ashe dashed aside, let the claw hit where her feet had been, and fired and arrow into the dragon’s back. She noted clearly that the dragon hadn’t dodged with anything like her previous strength, and took the arrow through the spine, dropping flat.

… _Forgive me, Ashe. I didn’t mean to disrupt you so,_ Sylus whispered in her mind.

She shook her head, and ran to try to defend a failing inhibitor from Fizz. _No, Sylus. You didn’t. I was compelled by your understanding of the situation. I share your concern for her in that. I will check on her after the match, if you don’t yourself._

… _I would be grateful if you would, my lady. I don’t want to seem presumptuous, and try not to interfere in champions’ business beyond necessity._

Ashe smiled gently again, even though the inhibitor exploded. _Though we’re losing, it’s been an honor, Sylus._

… _I am honored deeply, your majesty. Thank you._

It wasn’t long before their nexus exploded, and Ashe welcomed it for a change. This battle stank of wrongness. The only positive from the whole mess was becoming acquainted with a sincere summoner.

* * *

Once ‘awake,’ Ashe thanked the attendants, gathered up her bow, and hurried outside. She spotted Shyvana walking out of her own chamber, nursing her temple from some kind of headache.

“Shyvana?” Ashe called gently once she was close enough.

The draconic woman turned, startled and confused by the greeting. “Queen Ashe. Greetings.”

“Are you well?” Ashe began directly, her voice sincere as her eyes were bright.

Shyvana blinked, and then nodded. “…Yes. I appreciate your concern, but it is a small matter.”

Ashe tipped her head. “I will not press further. I simply wished to express my own concern, as well as that of Summoner Sylus Hale.”

She watched Shyvana’s face animate at his name. “Sylus Hale?”

“Yes. He was my summoner, as a last-minute command from his superiors, it seems. It was… challenging for him to fight against you. His respect for you is quite strong, I felt compelled to check on your situation after such a clear… disruption.”

Shyvana slowly tipped her head. “My thanks for telling me, your majesty. …They pulled a mid-level mage into that match?”

Ashe shared the grim mood, but nodded.

Shyvana’s jaw clenched. “…My summoner was more interested in manipulating me like a puppet than letting me battle. Should we meet on the field again, I will show you a proper fight, and not that embarrassment.”

Ashe smirked with the shared humor of warriors. “No doubt, Shyvana. It is clear you were not allowed to bring your true focus to the field. If you need assistance, please seek me out.”

Shyvana bowed. “Likewise, Queen Ashe.”

Ashe returned the bow, and let the dragon walk away. Then she turned, and looked back at the summoning chambers. “…Something was very wrong here.”


	2. Intrigue

An explosion rocked the League’s Hall of Justice to its foundations. Alerts went out, champions and summoners in the area scrambling to respond, civilians and the structure of the building the highest priorities.

Reports buzzed across Runeterra that morning. The explosion had absolutely annihilated one of the summoning chambers, while several powerful summoners were still inside. Evidence indicated it was magical, but details were not forthcoming.

Shyvana had been among the first champions to respond. She would have anyway, but this time it was a personal matter as well. It had been the summoning chamber used for the match in the middle of the night.

At first, she had busied herself with helping make sure the civilian attendants were safely evacuated, but then she made sure she was part of the group of champions securing and helping investigate the blast site. The explosion was so violent, there was little beyond tatters of summoners’ robes left. No one was yet sure who had been killed, not immediately.

Though it aggravated her intensely, Shyvana wasn’t surprised when Swain himself and his Sinister Blade, Katarina, arrived at the Hall. Jarvan IV with Garen, Soraka and Karma joined around the same time. Such a blatant attack on the League was of utmost priority to every major player on Runeterra.

Shyvana’s stake in it was serious enough with that, but she was controlling a sense of… yes, fear. Fear that Sylus had been taken in the blast. If she left abruptly to check his isolated cottage, she worried that rumors would spread, and more importantly, that she would be seen as shirking her duty to Demacia (and the League).

Ashe and her husband, King Tryndamere, were also among the champions on the scene, which relieved Shyvana. She shared a concerned glance with the frost-archer, but nothing further. They both had a duty to attend.

By the end of the first day, matters were clearer, but worse than expected. Two of the victims of the explosion had been none other than High Councilors Davakan and Forik. Members of the High Council, assassinated with magic now clearly showing signs of summoning signatures.

Without halt, the investigation began. The magically oriented champions known to be in the area were asked to submit to examination and have their alibis checked. It was a touch and go interaction, especially with Syndra, Lissandra, and Veigar, but their alibis checked out with multiple witnesses. The investigation quickly focused on summoners, especially those with political allegiances, in case someone was trying to start a war.

Shyvana had initially hoped to finally take some time to check on Sylus, but Jarvan himself requested she escort their summoners to the interviews. A direct request (she saw it as an order) by her prince could not be ignored.

As a result, it was late the following night that she was pacing back and forth outside the interview chamber. She cracked her neck, still in her full battle-armor in case of trouble. Flames licked out of her eyes and her armor-claws as she growled, moving about in clear agitation.

The idea of Sylus dying in such a pointless way… It was enraging. A colleague, someone who showed her the kind of respect she’d always wanted, to be snuffed out by some random coward? She didn’t care if the summoner was Demacian, she’d burn them to ashes for their crime! Even more so for disrupting the League and threatening the already tenuous ‘peace’ that had been established. If she got her fangs on whoever—

“Shyvana?”

She twitched faintly, turned on her heel, and found Ashe standing there. “Ah… Queen Ashe, greetings, once again. Is something wrong?”

Ashe smiled faintly, her eyes sparkling with frost. “I was going to ask you, champion. I’ve rarely seen you so agitated. …Have you learned anything about Summoner Hale’s fate?” she asked with a gentle note of sorrow.

Shyvana looked down to the side, grim. “No.”

Ashe sighed heavily. “Such a promising summoner… to be cut down like that…”

“He may live. He doesn’t attend the Hall, usually.”

Ashe blinked up at the dragoness. “He doesn’t?”

“Apparently some of the summoners have magical tools that allow them to work from other locations. I am… relying on that possibility.”

Why had she admitted that? Her normal frustration at such an admission of weakness was crippled by the camaraderie Ashe had shared with her during and after that strange, ill-fated battle the previous night.

Ashe only offered a supportive smile, no mockery. “I see. I’ll share that hope. Though…” she glanced down, frowning.

Shyvana blinked at her. “What concerns you?”

“If he’s alive, he would be the most valuable witness to this entire tragedy,” Ashe explained, locking eyes with the Demacian dragon.

Shyvana’s face slackened. It was so painfully obvious! He would be a vital witness! She HAD to find him! Her concern over making too much of her fear for him had blinded her to the vital truth of the situation! “Damnation!” she hissed, looking through Ashe with animalistic self-loathing.

“Are you alright, Shyvana?” Ashe quickly checked, a gently staying hand raised.

Refocusing, the dragon nodded. “Yes, my lady, but I must ask a great favor of you, as an ally of Demacia.”

Ashe straightened, her face calming to a royal demeanor. “Yes?”

“Please see to the safety of the Demacian summoners? I must locate our witness.”

Ashe smiled a bit again. “I would be honored to assist Demacia in this matter, Shyvana. Go!”

The dragon flashed a wicked smile, and sprinted off, her armored ponytail writhing in her wake. Ashe watched her go with continued fond humor. _Curious that I’ve not taken greater notice of her before. I admire you, Shyvana._

* * *

It was such a simple cottage. Once again, that struck Shyvana first. It didn’t look like a powerful spell-weaver’s home, just a simple wooden house, with a neatly tended, pleasant garden around it. Still, she had no time for childish pleasantries. She ran to the door, knocking firmly. “Summoner Hale! Please answer! I know it is late, but this is urgent League business!” There was a possibility he didn’t even know about the explosion, however remote it was.

Silence. That awful silence, like a battlefield just after the last death. Shyvana grimaced, and knocked again, the frame shaking. “Sylus!”

More silence.

Shyvana’s arms trembled with frustration, her mind silencing the whisper of fear, silencing the part of her that realized she wouldn’t be this afraid for any other summoner’s health. No, this was duty, and vital.

“Sylus, I’ll pay you back for the door,” she said loudly, and then kicked it in.

The door shattered into splinters as if rigged with explosives thanks to the power of her strike, and she rushed inside. She called for him in each room, though the house was tiny. The sitting room, the kitchen and dining room, the little set of stairs, and the tiny hall leading to the bedroom and restroom above.

Shyvana finally stopped, panting from her own exertion, staring at his bedroom. The bed was empty, cleanly made. And in the right wall was a strange combination of large crystals and mechanical arms with a chair very much like the ones she used when she was summoned for a match. It was undisturbed, and dormant.

For a long moment, she just stared, her hands on the frame of the doorway to the bedroom. This room hadn’t been used. He hadn’t summoned Ashe from his home. An emergency summons for a mid-level summoner… he likely had to…

Rage started to twist her ashen face, her eyes beginning to smolder.

They had killed him.

Those wretched cowards, whoever they were.

Shyvana’s muscles clenched violently, her bones creaking, a haze falling over her eyes.

The dragoness ran from the cottage, nearly crashing against the outer doorway, and out into the woods just beyond its little garden… and promptly exploded in an inferno of power, rage, and scales.

In her fully realized dragon form, she roared and lashed out, her tail blasting one tree to shards, her breath incinerating another copse, her wing-claws ripping earth, stone, and wood alike.

“You butchered him!” she howled in fury. “I’ll tear you apart! I’LL KILL YOU ALL! BY MY FATHER’S BLOOD, I’LL KILL YOU ALL!”

The dragon scorched the sky with her outcry… and then slumped down. Still up, still on her feet and claws, but her head hung low, fire seeping from her lips like a warped form of tears.

“…He was one of the few…” she looked at her own wing claw. He’d been one of the only summoners to appreciate her true form, her father’s heritage. He’d called it magnificent. Just that simple, foolish, childish sentiment… it had given her the comfort she’d needed, at a time when she’d needed it most.

And where had she been when he needed the most help? Walking to her bed…

Her claws dug in again, her body trembling with self-hatred.

He’d been a soft and gentle soul, someone she normally would have despised if she’d not been first introduced to him as a summoner. He’s strength shown in that light, and allowed her to see the simple charm of his little, childish home, his almost meek manner.

Shyvana let herself revert, limbs clenching and popping faintly as she slowly changed. Standing upright, his house behind her, she remained grave, but one tear of flame dripped from her right eye, and she whispered, “I always appreciated your respect.”

Then she left.

* * *

Ashe stood in one of the halls of Demacia’s palace. It was a rare event, in fact, and she would have admired the tapestries and fine stonework if not for Jarvan IV being right there to welcome her and thank her for escorting his summoners. She’d been quick to explain the valid and vital duty Shyvana had departed to attend on Demacia’s behalf.

They had just finished sharing their thoughts on the tragedy when the sound of the hall’s main door opening drew both their attention. Ashe immediately shifted from pleasant greeting to pained realization as she saw the grim, slow walk Shyvana was using.

Jarvan recognized it as well. He’d never seen Shyvana walk that way before, but the solemnity of her manner was clear. “…Shyvana, report?”

First, she bowed. “Queen Ashe, my lord… My hopes were mistaken. It appears all summoners involved in the match perished in the original blast.”

Ashe closed her eyes, whispering something to herself. A Freljord passage to the afterlife.

Jarvan nodded, sighing as he looked down. “I see. Thank you for tending to the matter personally, Shyvana. I understand he was a promising summoner, from what Queen Ashe tells me.”

Shyvana nodded back, but didn’t speak on that topic. “…Were there any developments on this side, if I may ask?”

Jarvan let Ashe answer.

“You’ll be pleased to hear no suspicion is on Demacia. Every specifically Demacian-aligned summoner has solid alibis, already verified. As a show of good faith, I am having my own summoners come forward for similar interviews.”

Shyvana raised an eyebrow. “No Freljord summoners were present in the hall last night, were they?”

Ashe smiled. “Indeed, not, but I wish to remain involved in this tragedy. I didn’t wish to seem an outsider trying to get an advantage over other nations. I just want the truth, and for the ones who perpetrated this awful crime to be stopped. With all necessary force.”

“In that we are agreed, my lady,” Shyvana answered with a deep-rooted force and darkness to her tone that both Ashe and Jarvan noted with wariness.

Jarvan IV nodded without much pause, however, and said, “In fact, if the League will allow it, I wish for you to be the Demacian representative assisting this investigation, Shyvana. I know you believe in the value of the League, and I trust your talents as my own.”

Shyvana bowed to him. “You honor me, my lord.”

He nodded respectfully to the response, and then faced Ashe. “Queen Ashe, may Shyvana accompany you on your return to the Hall?”

Ashe smiled. “It will be most welcome.”

Farewells were shared, and the two women started to leave again.

Once they were out of the palace, Ashe indicated Shyvana could join her in the carriage that had brought Ashe and the summoners to the palace proper. The dragon did so without contest, clearly lost in thought.

“…He was a friend?”

Shyvana blinked out of her dark reverie, and focused on the Freljord Queen. “…Perhaps. We shared respect. I value… valued that.”

Ashe leaned forward, and offered her hand. “Please?”

Shyvana was a bit confused, but passive enough in that moment to not resist. She lifted her hand, and rested it on the archer’s palm. Ashe’s chilled skin and Shyvana’s burning core were an odd mix of sensations to the pair, but Ashe just rested her other hand on the two joined, and tipped her head, “I am very sorry for your loss, Shyvana.”

Shyvana looked into her eyes for a moment, then closed her own. “…My thanks.”

The rest of their trip was silent.

* * *

Shyvana and Ashe arrived at the Hall to a fresh commotion. The Noxians were refusing to provide their summoners for interviews. The two women shared a look, and then marched through the hall. It wasn’t hard to find Grand General Swain, with Talon and Katarina in his wake. He was shouting down one of the high summoners that very moment.

“Noxus will not stand for this insult of our respect to the League! Show me proof of Noxian involvement, and I will consent to an investigation, but not before!” Swain bellowed over the summoner’s attempt to calm him.

Ashe was grim, but when Shyvana started to move forward, she gripped the dragon’s arm carefully. “Easy, my friend. We have no proof of their--?”

“There will be no violence,” Shyvana replied firmly, looking back at the archer over her shoulder. It wasn’t anger in her eyes so much as absolute determination.

Ashe held her gaze for a moment, and then nodded, letting go.

The dragoness marched through the crowd, mostly summoners, who were eager to get out of her way. When she broke through to the center space with Swain, his cohorts, and the high summoner, it was clear the high summoner had a momentary panic that she would ignite, in every sense.

“Grand General,” the title dripped with contempt, “what are you playing at?”

The statement was just enough to throw off Swain’s focused beration of the summoner. He frowned, slipping back one step as his bird ruffled its feathers. “By what right do you address me, soldier?”

Shyvana raised an eyebrow. “No one assumed Noxus was the culprit… until you refused the interviews. We know you didn’t do it, Swain. You’re much too smart for that. Or so I thought…” she leaned in, her finger pointing at him. “Raising this much of a ruckus just makes you look guilty. Now you can either submit your summoners, as every other nation so far has, so we can ALL move on to the real investigation, or you can continue to stymie our efforts, waste all of our time, and undermine the very League that YOUR nation needs just as much as any of us. Or do you think for one moment that any of us believe you would have agreed to the games if you didn’t KNOW you couldn’t take Demacia without unacceptable losses?”

Katarina snapped a dagger out in her hand. “You’re over the line, dragon.”

Shyvana noticed Talon was gone from sight. Meaning he was behind her in stabbing range. She twisted to Katarina regardless, and let fire burn from her eyes. “Oh, I’m over the line alright, Sinister Blade. I am infuriated, because YOUR ENTIRE COUNTRY IS WASTING MY TIME!”

The Hall shook from the power of her voice, the champions present bracing, but recognizing that she had made no direct attack.

Shyvana continued more calmly, “I am here for the League, and to resolve this crime before the League itself collapses from this idiotic squabbling. Now, tell me, Swain,” she rounded back on the Noxian leader, “are you a member of the League or not?”

Swain kept his voice to a rigid calm of deathly intent, “The League has no right to undermine the sovereignty of our nation, dragon.”

Shyvana started to smile faintly. “Maneuvering, Grand General? You just can’t get those gears in your head to stop for a moment, can you? Let’s think this through, shall we? Your complaint is validated, no Noxian summoners are interviewed,” she started to pace around casually, one hand rolling through the air with her words, “leaving you clear of all legal blame, but immensely suspicious. Even if we find proof of _Demacian_ agents in the explosion, there will be blame, recrimination—someone will think it was planted, no matter the proof, because your summoners hid away in their holes, like secretive little… birds,” she chose with a wry glance to his pet on his shoulder.

She went on, “Stability, already tenuous at all times, frays more and more,” she included Katarina and finally found Talon again with her eyes, “eventually leading to _someone_ attacking outside of the field. The League will interfere… and be challenged as too weak to address the issue, especially after it was BLOWN UP and couldn’t even get the Noxians to tow the line!”

In front of Swain again, she leaned in one more time, both smiling and viciously dark, “So tell me, Grand General… are you ready for open war?”

A deeply uncomfortable silence filled the large chamber. The summoners couldn’t deny the danger of her description of events, and the Noxian leader and his agents had the steam taken out of them by the unexpected and oddly diplomatic challenge. Ashe was one of the few present with a faint smile on her pale lips. _The most violent diplomacy I’ve ever seen work…_

Swain straightened his back to his full, commanding height, eye-level with Shyvana as few were. “Well-said, dragon. For the sake of the _League_ , Noxus will answer the request to interview our summoners. We will not forget this, however,” he added with a glare at the high summoner.

Shyvana simply backed into the crowd, letting the summoners and Noxian representatives move away and continue to discuss the logistics of the situation. Ashe drifted up beside the dragoness, an surprisingly impish smile on her pale face.

“Forgive my surprise, Shyvana. That was inspired.”

Shyvana shared the humor of the comment, giving a half-smile sidelong. “My thanks. …It was simply the truth, really. Noxus wouldn’t be this foolish. If it was them, it would be nothing so subtle or so weak as one bomb in one room. They would also have alibis ready. This was just bruised egos.”

Ashe tipped her head. “I’m surprised Katarina didn’t try to gut you, even so.”

Shyvana chuckled. “She would have, normally. This was just rutting. They don’t want to just roll over like a trained dog…” She sighed. “I’ve no idea where to start…”

Ashe gripped her shoulder. “Perhaps look over the scene yourself? After that help, the summoners shouldn’t give you too much trouble. I must make sure Freljord’s summoners answer the summons. Will you be alright?”

Shyvana tipped her head. “Thank you, Queen Ashe. I will.”

* * *

Ashe had been correct. After helping defuse the Noxian situation, Shyvana was allowed (with League supervision) to investigate the crime scene directly. She had no intention of misbehavior, so the audience was of no concern to her.

She stood near the center of the ruined summoning chamber, looking at the charred, soot-stained dais where the summoners would have gathered. Ten spaces, ten summoners… Her eyes tightened as she surveyed the damage. Few understood the innate behavior of ash and soot like a dragon, especially one comfortable with using her own flame.

Shyvana crouched low, trying to listen to what her gut was telling her. The patterns were wrong somehow. Magical energies might have warped them, of course, but she wanted to see the wrongness clearly before she dismissed it. Something in the way the ash spread… Her mind started to test scenarios. Different placements of the summoners, different heights and builds, different kinds of explosions.

Not enough bodies. The patterns would make sense if there were only nine bodies in the room at the time of the blast. She couldn’t rule out magical disruption, of course, but they would fit just right… After her earlier assumptions, she quickly quashed the little voice of hope that proclaimed Sylus might be alive. The far more logical assumption would be the bomber was one of the summoners from the match, and had vacated the premises before blowing it.

She also quashed the horrid idea that Sylus WAS the bomber. If that was revealed to her as the truth… She shook her head free of it again.

“Summoner?”

One of the two observing perked up. “Yes, champion?”

“Do we have the full roster from that match yet? The summoners themselves.”

“There is still some debate on that, my lady. The only confirmed members were Sylus Hale, and the two high councilors. As part of the investigation, we are doing a full census of summoners to attempt to identify the missing ones, but that will take at least a week, especially with our numbers scattered to all corners.”

Shyvana nodded. It was a logical problem. Something the criminal had likely had in mind from the get-go. She crossed her arms, and propped her chin in her thumb and forefinger, frowning. _The urgency of that match was odd, too. I assume the entire thing was a setup for the explosion. Who could goad high councilors into fighting…? Wait…_ “Another question, summoner.”

“Of course?”

She turned, facing the young man. “Were the high councilors on the same team, or different teams?”

“Opposite, my lady. They were the opposed leaders. They were… in summoner circles it was known the two had a bitter rivalry. Well…”

The other summoner finally chimed in, her voice dry, “One slept with the other’s wife.”

Shyvana rolled her eyes. “Of course.” _Wouldn’t take much to get them riled up enough for a match then. They would both have enough power to pull strings and get the match scheduled immediately. So we’re back to square one. Someone, most likely a summoner, wants to destabilize the League, and used this match as their opportunity, start to finish. It would have to be someone the two trusted, though. To goad them into a fight, one or the other had to believe… well, no, they’d expect a horrible truth of each other, it wouldn’t take a close friend. Damnation. Still, perhaps one of their inner circle? A place to start at least._

Turning around fully, Shyvana asked, “Did either councilor have a circle of known associates? Especially in regard to the games?”

The female summoner shrugged. “They were of such high rank, they spent a great deal of time with many in the League and out. Both had powerful friends in Noxus, Demacia, even Ionia and Piltover.”

The other nodded. “As she said. However, I think Forik had a personal archivist I heard about. Check the library, if you want to confirm. I believe her name is… Oh, what was it?”

“Oh, Sarana,” the female summoner realized. “Yes, she’s one of the heads of Records, and Forik allowed her direct access to his matches and information. It was quite prestigious for Records at the start.”

Shyvana nodded. “My thanks.” And she left without further hesitation.

* * *

Sarana was an aged, human woman, with long, silver hair, a care-worn face, and simple, but fine robes from neck to toe. She seemed both grieved and wary as she sat down at a simple table in the hall of Records across from Shyvana.

“Y-yes,” she began, “I worked for High Councilor Forik. I was able to give a firsthand account of many vital battles thanks to his favor. To have him snuffed out is…”

Shyvana tilted her head, her armored ponytail sliding to one side. “Do you have any information about the match he was in the night of the bomb?”

“Specifically no, champion. I am sorry. I came forward quickly when I realized what had happened, but he sent me away earlier that day. He seemed upset about something, yes, but he gave me no details.”

Shyvana raised an eyebrow. “He gave you none; did you by chance notice any for yourself?”

Sarana’s eye twitched. She’d been hiding behind that limited truth desperately.

“Why so fearful, archivist?” Shyvana challenged in a calm, but meaningful way, her head tilting down, eyes up.

“…When he sent me away, he had a letter crushed in his fist.”

“I see… and do you know of any he would trust enough to be at his side for a personal matter that went to the point of needing a match?”

Sarana looked aside, cringing. “Not enough for a full team.”

“…How many?”

“Only three others.”

Shyvana scratched her chin with an armored talon. “Who would they be?”

Sarana seemed to be draining of energy. “Summoners Gail Fox, Horen Stand, and Lucin Roll. They are top level summoners he trained with, but they couldn’t match his raw talent. They… aren’t home. I checked.”

“I’ll inform the League of the other victims. Which office is Forik’s?”

“In the council hall, the fifth door on the left.”

Shyvana nodded, and rose up, starting to walk away.

“Champion,” the archivist called tensely.

Shyvana stopped, and looked back at her.

“Leave it be. This won’t help the League…”

“If you think rotting secrets will let it live any longer, you are sorely mistaken,” Shyvana hissed back, and marched off with greater speed.

* * *

Getting permission to enter Forik’s office was more complicated. After some cajoling and the right amount of raw intimidation, Shyvana persuaded the councilors to let her investigate the office under supervision.

It was a grand chamber, towering in height, lined with tomes, crystals, arcane tools, fine furniture, and a massive desk. There was even a full hearth and fire.

Shyvana glided across the room, focusing on the desk first. Scrolls of schedules, maps of Runeterra, recipes for magical weapons inside the games were all arrayed before her and stuffed away into the drawers, but there were no signs of letters.

The next logical location was the fireplace, especially if the letter had infuriated him. She crouched down at the fire, still roaring, and her eyes scanned the intricacies of the ash once more. …Parchment debris.

Shyvana reached down, plucking a small piece of parchment out of the ashes, and sniffed it carefully. Her senses were far more highly attuned to such intricacies.

Her eyes opened, her brow creasing, and she let the piece of paper drop to the same position. Over her shoulder, she asked, “Who was Forik’s wife?”

“Lady Alteia, a Demacian noble, champion.”

Shyvana nodded, and stood up. “It seems there’s nothing I can sink my fangs into. I am ready to depart.”

She was escorted out of the council hall, and she then made her way through the League building at a brisk pace.

* * *

In Demacia, early the next day, Shyvana and four palace guards were marching through the house of Lady Alteia, led by her terrified doorman.

“I-I really don’t know why there is such a commotion!” he prattled on, fumbling with his keys. “My lady was very specifically not to be disturbed!”

“For three days?” Shyvana prodded dryly.

“She is prone to bouts of …depression.”

He finally got the bedroom door open, announcing, “Please, pardon me my lady! They simply won’t—OH DEAR G’D!”

Shyvana motioned for one of the guards to pull the man out of the room before he completely lost his mind. Stepping through, she looked down with grave acceptance at the corpse of Lady Alteia.

She was unnaturally preserved. There was no stench, but there was a gaping hole where her heart was supposed to be. No shattered bones, no blood, just a perfectly erased chunk of her torso.

“…I’ve never seen a wound like this,” one of the guards muttered, clearly resisting nausea himself as he crouched at the body.

Shyvana remained grim. “Specifically, nor have I, but there is clearly magic at work here. She never left this room, not by any practical means, and we see no struggle, no blood, and her body isn’t rotting. I can feel how cold she is from here.”

“Lady Shyvana,” another guard called.

She turned, and walked over to a desk with the guard, who called her. There was parchment there. Shyvana lifted it to her nose, sniffed, and nodded. “The same.”

“…So Lady Alteia was murdered just so her parchment could be used to trick her husband?”

Shyvana adjusted her gauntlet. “So far, that is my hypothesis. I will report to Prince Jarvan. See that the proper response is arranged for this crime.”

“Yes, ma’am!” they chorused.


	3. Prime Suspect

Now that it was clearly some kind of conspiracy, the tensions between the national authorities eased slightly for the sake of a detailed investigation into possible rogue agents. Shyvana was commended for her assistance in the issue by the remaining councilors, but the dragoness seemed irrevocably morose. She was respectful, attentive, but frigid.

The wound in Alteia’s chest was confirmed to be a direct result of summoning magic being manipulated around her heart. Despite no suspects beyond corpses, the current evidence indicated a mad, suicidal summoner with enough clout to get into the match he’d instigated, and blow up high-ranking summoners (and the accidental victim of a mid-level summoner recruited in the rush to fill slots).

The investigation was left open, but there was no clear path to follow. Within the day, Shyvana retired from the issue, with the blessing of the council and Prince Jarvan, and she left the League to simply walk for a time.

If asked, she couldn’t have explained why she returned to Sylus’ cottage. She just went there, lost in thoughts and memories. Her armor-claw trailed over a ruined tree from her own tantrum two days before, and she looked up at the shattered doorway she’d broken in her haste to find him.

Shyvana stepped through the threshold, and slowly knelt down, seeming to melt in a way. Her arms hung limp, her back slumped, and her head hung slack.

Part of her wanted to compare it to the pain of her father’s murder, but she knew she should have been insulted by that comparison. Still, it couldn’t match the unbridled rage and thirst for revenge her father’s death had triggered. This was just a void where a feeling was supposed to be. She hadn’t realized numbness could hurt so much.

Her breath whispered out words no one outside of her own ears could really hear.

“I’m sorry… I should have been able to protect you, summoner. I’m your champion. I’m your champion, and I failed you. You would have…” she cringed at her pain, “you would have gone far.”

A twig snapped outside.

Her eyes were up, dilated, and her body was ready instantly. The dragoness twisted and leapt out of the cottage in one gesture, ripping through the air toward a cloaked figure just behind the first line of trees.

The figure cried out in panic, twisting to run, but was painfully slow.

Shyvana tackled it to the ground, an arm across its neck, and she growled with bared teeth into the black depths of the hood. “Who sent you!?”

The figure was almost frozen, despite panting raggedly through the partially choked throat, hands up and out, a faint shake in his frame. “N-no one, my lady.”

Shyvana’s eyes widened with disbelief and several layers of shock she didn’t wish to consciously analyze. Her free hand snapped up, slamming the hood down around the figure’s head—“Sylus!?” she breathed.

He swallowed thickly, nodding, his pale eyes staring up into hers with controlled panic under his disheveled, mildly graying hair. “Y-yes, my lady. I-I didn’t mean to-to seem like an intruder!”

Her eyes stayed wide, staring, looking at the different parts of his face to verify it was really him. It begged and answered so many different questions at the same time she was lost to the haze of confusion. Part of her was elated, another ashamed of that very elation, another growing viciously suspicious of his timing and absence, and yet another completely certain he was just an innocent victim in a mad situation.

“W… Where have you been!?” she finally demanded, regaining control and focusing into a firm, angry voice, her brow knitting.

Sylus jerked at her sharper tone, but knew better than to move too quickly. If she felt for a second he was trying something, she would have him in pieces. “I-I know this must seem terribly suspicious, my lady. I am deeply sorry. I panicked after what happened. I know they realized I survived, and I assumed they would come for me to finish the job! I couldn’t stay home after the match, but I had nowhere to go. I’ve been… I’ve been hiding in the nearby town. My supplies started to run low, so I was coming back to see if I could gather more of my food.”

She wanted to believe him. Oh how she could never explain how much she wanted to believe him, but it was too suspicious.

Shyvana sighed, and eased enough to stop choking him, but she kept a hand to one of his shoulders to detain him. “…Summoner, you are the only survivor and living witness to one of the worst acts of terrorism since the League was founded. Not only are you the prime suspect just by surviving, but your information is vital. You must come with me to the League Hall for a proper interview and spell analysis.”

Shyvana watched intently as his face shifted through tense emotions. He wanted to disagree in some way at first, it was clear, but then he grew sorrowful, and then simply nodded, his eyes closing with acceptance.

She swallowed, discovering a new pain from being unable to share her relief that he was alive. “…Before that… let’s get you some food, and tell me your side of things.” She stood, and offered her armored claw to him.

Sylus blinked, and then meekly took her hand. He gave a little yelp when she yanked him to his feet effortlessly. It put them quite close together, and he looked up into her serious, focused gaze.

He seemed ashamed, but also conflicted as she watched him.

Shyvana broke the stare, and pulled him into a calm walk back into his cottage.

“Sorry for the door… and the trees,” she muttered, her cheeks darkening a bit.

Sylus just shook his head, and moved to the kitchen, pulling some food supplies out. He was setting aside some for an immediate meal, and the rest for packing in a little satchel over his shoulder.

Shyvana sank down into a chair, watching him. She was suddenly so tired. “…So? What happened?”

Sylus nodded, seeming to need time to find his words. “…A-after the match, my connection to the hall allowed me to view the summoners. I normally just disconnect the spell focus, but I could tell they were arguing heatedly, and I knew some of them, especially the high councilors. At first, it seemed that it was just a shouting match, but I felt the spell environment change abruptly.”

“What does that mean?” Shyvana persisted.

Sylus started to nibble on some bread as he faced her again at last. He seemed to be coming back to his usual self, though agitated and talking quickly, “More spells were starting up. Spells that weren’t supposed to be happening, not after a match, and not in that room especially. One of the summoners on the opposing team, Dalakan’s, suddenly contorted, screamed in agony, and in a flash of summoning matrices, his entire torso was replaced with some kind of arcane bomb device.”

Shyvana grimaced. “I wouldn’t wish that on a Noxian… Did it detonate immediately?”

Sylus nodded, still moving faster than normal as he swallowed some food. “More or less. The explosion ripped through their bodies like a flash,” he snapped his fingers, “and I _felt_ the planar disruption. It hit my focus connection, and that was when I realized the summoner who planted the bomb felt my presence. He knew someone was watching, but not present. If he (well, or she) was powerful enough to warp a bomb into a man’s body, I had to assume he could track my focus pathing to my home.”

He set his food down after finishing the last sentence, and turned away, his hands on the counter.

Shyvana felt compelled to stand up, and move toward him, though she wasn’t sure why. He was a shivering weakling, why did she care how much emotional pain he was in? “…Sylus?”

“…Please, forgive me.”

It was such a weak, strangled response, she didn’t hear it clearly the first time. “Pardon?”

“Please… forgive me,” he managed, his head bowing, his body trembling. “For being such a coward! I ran! …I didn’t know what I could do to fight back, so I just hid! I know how disgusting I must be right now… I-I hope… in future, I might earn back your respect…”

Shyvana sighed, resting her claws on her hips and bowing her head. “Sylus…” _I believe you, and you’re not a coward,_ it was that simple. Why couldn’t she just spit those words out? More to the point, why didn’t she consider him a coward? He’d run, fled, exactly as he said. He should have charged to the hall and revealed his knowledge immediately. What right did he have to make her gallivant all over the countryside when he could just TELL everyone what happened?

He cleared his throat, steadying himself. “I know, sorry, my lady. I’m wasting time. Let’s get to the hall.” He turned, steady and serious, but his eyes were damp.

Shyvana looked up at him slowly. “…Yes, come on.”

He gathered his pack, and marched past her, moving with her gesture like an escorted prisoner.

Shyvana couldn’t explain why she was starting to hate herself as they walked along that way.

* * *

“I told you: I couldn’t tell if it was a tertiary spatial flux or a quadranary. It happened far too quickly,” Sylus repeated with gentle exasperation in his voice. He was seated at a simple table, his wrists shackled to it, facing three highly ranked summoners in a dimly lit room.

Shyvana was just outside the room, looking through an enchanted one-way window. To him it was a stone wall. She was leaned forward in a seat, elbows on her knees, with her hands clasped in front of her mouth, watching intently.

“No one can summon an object into those rooms as quickly as you’re reporting!” one of the higher summoners retorted fervently.

Sylus nodded. “I understand, and I am aware! I can only tell you what I saw! It happened so fast I couldn’t even scream at the nine innocent summoners I watched it vaporize. Measure that and compare it to your data!” some anger finally bled into his voice at the end, but he quickly firmed and focused down at the table.

“…It’s true?”

Shyvana’s eyes snapped up to Riven, who had just finished jogging up. The exiled warrior had her broken blade in hand, loose at her side, and a look of saddened uncertainty on her mildly tanned face.

“Yes,” Shyvana muttered back, focusing on the room again.

Riven eased over, watching Sylus first, but then focusing on Shyvana. “Shyvana, are you well?”

“Fine.”

A faint smile etched across Riven’s features. “You’re a terrible liar, dragon.”

Shyvana gave her a withering stare over her hands. “What do you want?”

Riven shrugged, and sat down beside the dragoness. “I came to check on Sylus, actually. He’s one of the few summoners I can respect personally. I just also know you share that respect, and watching him go through this must be painful.”

“He’s the prime suspect. All evidence leaves a vacuum that only he fills,” Shyvana listed off coldly.

Riven gazed upward with a little sigh. “I see it’s how you manage your emotions then. I’ll stop prodding.”

“There’s nothing to manage,” Shyvana growled.

“Your muscles are clenching louder than your voice, Shyvana.”

She twitched, and forced herself to relax back into the chair beside Riven.

The sword master gave her a sidelong stare. “Shyvana, it’s not weakness to care about someone you respect.”

“I have duties first. I will focus on them.”

A final sigh was Riven’s only response to that, and she continued watching the interview as well.

* * *

“Just tell us the truth, and we’ll make sure the sentencing is as forgiving as possible, Sylus,” another summoner explained, trying to be conciliatory.

Sylus rolled his eyes, clearly exhausted and burnt out. “I am telling the truth. I obeyed that ridiculous summons to the match because it was asked of a high-level summoner. I respect high level summoners because I value and respect the role of the League in the world. A summoner’s entire purpose is to help the champions keep the peace by battling in the games. I would NEVER endanger that hard-won peace, and it is what I train and struggle for every day. I hid because SOMEONE is still out there, and I am damn sure they know I’m still alive. For all I know, it’s one of YOU, but I don’t lash out because I respect the authority of the League! You look into my eyes, and you tell me you think I’m lying!”

The three summoners were grimly silent.

Sylus exhaled, and added, “And more to the point, High Summoners, all four of us know I don’t have the skill to pull off the explosion you saw. Even if you think I was capable of doing it, where did I get the bomb then?”

“You’ll be detained until further notice.”

Sylus sank into his chair, nodding.

As the three summoners stepped out of the room, Riven and Shyvana were up and standing before them.

Riven was the one who started. “Under what evidence is that man being detained?”

“We are not obligated to explain that to you, champion. He is the prime suspect in a terrorist attack.”

Shyvana added, “Then you won’t mind if I have the Demacian government request a copy of the arrest documentation?”

The three high summoners shared a glance.

Riven finished, “Based on the evidence we actually have, he’s a frightened victim, not a murderer.”

“We can’t just let him go,” one of the summoners finally admitted, whipping a hand back at the door.

Riven fixed Shyvana with a look. The dragoness was puzzled for a moment, but realized the woman was giving her a chance to take action… Shyvana focused, and said, “Release him into my custody. I will make sure he remains accessible for the investigation… and safely so.”

Riven smiled for the summoners.

“…We will need to confirm with the council,” another summoner finally replied.

Riven gestured down the hall. “By all means, summoners. Please unshackle the man, while he waits.”

The third summoner sighed, but waved with his hand, and Sylus blinked down at his open shackles inside the room.

Then the summoners left quickly.

Shyvana turned to Riven, and actually bowed. “Thank you… and my apologies.”

Riven offered a mild smile. “I respect both of you. I just wanted to help, if I could. We need summoners like him, especially with whatever is happening.”

“I agree,” Shyvana stated, already looking in at Sylus with a sad haze over her eyes.

Riven’s smile turned almost gentle, but she hid it before speaking again. “Maybe he can be your partner on the investigation, hm?”

Shyvana managed a faint chuckle. “Perhaps.”

Riven patted the dragon’s shoulder. “Go talk to him. He might be worried with the shackles off.”

Shyvana was startled by the contact, but just nodded as Riven simply walked off casually. Taking a moment to collect herself, Shyvana stepped into the interrogation room.

Sylus blinked up at her from the loose shackles, and immediately blurted out, “I didn’t undo them, they popped off!”

That it was his first thought the moment she appeared was both a relief and somehow painful. The pain confused her, and she quickly dismissed the thought before it grew. “I know. They are discussing releasing you into my custody.”

His shoulders sank, his entire frame easing. Suddenly he looked so exhausted. “My thanks, madam.”

She shook her head to dismiss the issue, and simply sat down across from him. “You need rest.”

Sylus gave a simple nod, fully agreeing.

“You’ve never been in battle, yes? Not directly, I mean.”

He cleared his throat, answering, “Correct, my lady. Not that it excuses my cowardice, of course,” he finished with a wan smile, but his eyes that looked at her were heavy with pain.

Her own gaze tightened, measuring him. “…You’ve been very formal with me. More so than usual, I mean.”

“Didn’t want to presume,” he muttered, glancing down.

“Speak up, Sylus,” Shyvana growled, glancing off with a sigh.

“Sorry, madam. I didn’t want to presume use of your name.”

“I gave you permission for it already, I recall.”

His eyes were lost in thought. “That was before I fled. I know how serious a… how revolting that is to you.”

Shyvana slammed one hand on the table, making him jerk and stare at her in alarm. “Sylus,” she started bluntly, “I decide what I find revolting or not. You are a noncombatant, trained in a particular art that I respect, and took a logical response to overwhelming enemy force. Or do you think I’ve never retreated from a battle?”

Sylus swallowed. “…There is a great expanse between retreat and fleeing, my lady. …This… tolerance is unlike you. Forgive my surprise.”

She snapped forward, leaning over the table so her eyes could smolder down into his. The man was slumped back, meeting her eyes, but clearly starting to shake.

“…Do you not wish my help?” she rasped in a low, surprisingly powerful whisper.

Her breath was hotter than any natural warmth, and smelled of a strangely beautiful mixture of ashes and incense.

Easing into a sorrowful expression, Sylus answered quietly, “I need your help, my lady, but I know I can’t deserve it. Your favor surprises me, and I apologize.”

“Summoner,” she challenged, her face easing just enough to be dry rather than stern, “we share a bond of respect forged on the fields of justice. I have my own opinions on your choices, certainly, but I also have experience in such matters that you lack. You have always acted with great understanding toward me, honored me as I wished to be honored, and in respect of _that_ , I am looking past my manner, my style of behavior, and giving you the benefit of the doubt. I…” only at this moment did her voice hesitate. She seemed to realize something was wrong with her desired words to follow, cringing faintly.

“…Yes, my lady?” Sylus prompted quietly, almost gentle in tone.

Firming, Shyvana answered, “I trust you. I believe what you have told me, but you are still the most likely culprit. It means you are now the primary target of both sides. The League itself, and whoever is trying to damage it. I have a duty to see you protected.”

The summoner nodded, swallowing the remainder of his anxiety, only leaned back because of her proximity. “I am grateful… Shyvana.”

There was something in how he said her name. A warmth to his tone. She dismissed the thought like the earlier pain, and simply nodded, rising up and sitting down again.

They sat in calm silence for a time, and then one of the interrogators returned.

“The council agrees. He is released to your custody, Shyvana.”

She stood up, tipping her head. Sylus also rose, bowing to them both.

“Come, summoner,” Shyvana said while they had a hostile audience, “we have spare quarters in the Demacian hall. You need rest.”

* * *

It was surreal for Sylus. Though he’d shared minds with Shyvana for the sake of the matches, it was always a carefully controlled, magical environment, alien to personal interaction. Walking alongside her as a normal person, listening to her armor, even able to hear her calm breathing was all so novel.

He noticed how wide of a berth she was given in the large chambers and halls through the League building, both out of respect and fear. When they reached the Demacian hall, royal guards stood to attention. She simply nodded, Sylus pausing to bow before hurrying after her like a worried dog. She just gave him a dry glance once they were past the threshold, and led on.

Full of Demacian tapestries and other royal guards at post, the hall was like a little piece of the Demacian palace teleported into the League. Idly, Sylus wondered if that hadn’t actually happened, but quickly dismissed the idea.

Shyvana stopped at one of the simple doors on the left side, and unlocked it with a key she had somehow had on her the whole time. She waved for him to follow as she stepped inside.

Sylus did so, and blinked at the surprisingly luxurious chamber. The bed was large, there was a hearth and fireplace, as well as a little sitting area off in one corner, and tomes rising up the right wall in a bookshelf.

“I imagine this will do?” Shyvana muttered, walking to the large window and pulling the curtains shut.

“C-certainly, my lady,” he managed, looking around.

“Will my presence disturb your sleep?”

Sylus had never twisted around to face someone so quickly in his life. His spine actually popped in a few places from his entire body’s awkward momentum. “P-pardon, my lady?”

Shyvana raised an eyebrow, completely calm. “Your life is in danger, summoner. I intend to guard you, as I said. Will my presence disrupt your rest?”

Sylus swallowed, unable to stop the warmth rising on his face. “N-no, not at all, my lady. I just… I saw the guards in the hall. I imagined you were retiring elsewhere or attending to other matters.”

“If it were bandits I feared, you wouldn’t need this kind of protection,” Shyvana explained, and then reached up, starting to remove her helmet.

It had been a long day in her armor, and she was relieved to pull the weight of it off her skull. Her eyes were closed, and she ruffled her thick hair free of being knotted up and braided into the metal sheath that ran down her back.

When she did open her eyes, she paused, ignoring heat on her own cheeks, as she realized Sylus was gawking at her, a finger limply lifted toward the top of her head. He was stunned silent.

Self-conscious, Shyvana frowned, holding her helmet under one arm. “What in Runeterra is the matter with you, Sylus?”

He snapped to reality, flaring with panic. “O-oh, so t-terribly sorry, my lady. I just—I didn’t—it’s not—I mean…” he sighed at himself, shaking his head, and hurrying toward the bed.

Shyvana set her helmet down, her dark purple-red hair flowing down to her waist. “Is something wrong with my head? You act as though I’d sprouted extra horns,” she challenged with a sour turn to her mood. What was so shocking about her appearance after all they’d been through together?

“N-no, my lady.” Sylus rubbed the back of his head as he faced away, standing near the bed. He sighed, and finally admitted, “I… I didn’t realize it was a helmet, madam.”

This actually froze her in place, her eyes staring forward as her brain tried to confirm he actually meant the absurd point he’d just admitted. At last, she turned toward him, and gave an unceremonious, “What?”

Sylus turned to her, cringing. “I… I didn’t know you had hair like a human woman would, my lady. I thought it… I thought your helmet was… natural for you.”

Shyvana raised her eyebrows, and pointed at the armor on the table. “You thought I was born with that ridiculous thing on my head?”

The summoner swallowed, cleared his throat a few times, and then just nodded meekly, not meeting her eyes.

Her confused expression fractured into a faint smirk. Then her brow started to shiver slightly. At last, the dragoness started to laugh, one arm running across her middle, the other forming a fist in front of her lips as she tried to constrain her mirth to avoid outright guffaws that might double her over at the absurdity and innocence of his point.

Sylus risked a glance up, almost childishly put-off by her humor at his expense. “…I’m sorry for the assumption.”

Shyvana was trying to stop her laughter, clearing her throat a few times. “No… no need for an apology, summoner. Your honesty is refreshing. All things considered,” she caught her breath with a sigh of contentment, “it makes your previous esteem all the more sincere. My thanks.” She was actually still smiling, pleasantly so, her features warmed to such a pleasant expression scarcely anyone would have recognized the dragoness.

Sylus did finally relax into a smile himself. “I’m glad, and you’re entirely welcome, my lady. Now that I’ve further exhausted myself with embarrassment, I think I shall retire.”

Shyvana was about to point him to the bathroom when she paused, watching the man turn, face the bed, and simply fall over onto it.

Still amused, but mildly concerned, she walked over, and leaned around enough to see his face. Her expression softened as she realized he was already fast asleep… and his face was etched with fear as he slept.

Shyvana had seen some of Jarvan IV’s men fall asleep that abruptly… after a day-long battle, filled with the exhilarating but exhausting drive of pure survival. For his manner, that was the type of day this summoner had faced, and it was practically her fault. The initial catastrophe wasn’t, but his arrest (what else could she call her finding him?), his interrogation… all without hesitation after her command.

She couldn’t think of another summoner who would have listened to her purely on merit.

“…Rest, summoner,” she whispered, her armored hand reaching down, and just pressing to his back. “You are safe here. These walls are well guarded.”

Shyvana watched his frame loosen, his expression ease, and he gave a mild moan, somehow trying to respond even in his exhaustion. She half-smiled a little, and moved away. She tucked some hair behind one ear, and sat down, her back to a corner, her eyes on the easiest entry paths to the chamber.


	4. Journey

Riven was leaning against part of the wall of the League’s central chamber, which was cavernous with its vaulted roof. It was a surprisingly colorful place, as it had been designed with large open walls revealing the magical crystals used to power nexi and other summoning tools. The warrior, however, seemed a bit ill at ease, glancing around, one foot pressed to the wall she leaned against, her sword dangling in one hand.

“Riven! Thank you for meeting me.”

She lifted off the wall and turned with a respectful tip of her head to none other than Ashe. The Frost Archer offered a warm smile, and gave a similar nod.

“I must confess my concern, your majesty,” Riven began with a surprisingly meek tone. “I’ve not spoken with you outside a match. Why did you send me a note so specifically?” Her semi-Noxian status always remained a concern at the back of her mind. Why would the matriarch of Freljord want to talk to her directly?

Ashe maintained a cordial and warm mood, her eyes and hair shimmering. “Be not concerned, Riven. I’ve been keeping an eye on the investigation just like Shyvana, and I… would like to be a friend to Summoner Hale. I learned Shyvana is guarding him, but I heard several disturbing rumors along with it. I heard you were partially involved, and I know you to be of noble character. I hoped we might talk?”

Riven blinked, and hoped the warmth she felt in her cheeks wasn’t actually a blush (it was). She never felt noble… she desperately wanted to be, but never felt it. Not since… “I am honored, your majesty. Certainly, I will tell you all I know.”

The two started to speak as they walked an idle circuit of the large chamber, Riven explaining what she had witnessed of Sylus’ interrogation, and Ashe adding further background for Riven about the investigation.

“I agree with both of you, I must admit,” Ashe started at last. “I don’t see how Sylus could be the culprit. He believes too sincerely in the League. Especially because of the protection against death and real violence.” She sighed a bit. “I am sorry he had to witness it so directly.”

Riven tipped her head. “Agreed in full, your majesty.”

Ashe intended to playfully remind Riven she could use her name, but both champions sensed something going wrong in the air. Not mages or summoners, they wouldn’t have specific words for it, but they knew the surge of power in the air.

What truly surprised Ashe was when Riven grabbed her, shoved her to the ground, and flared her own body into a wide stance, black runes and green power erupting out of the warrior’s body in the same instant.

They were engulfed in a catastrophic blast from the wall they had just been passing. Several summoners had been thrown, and the rest of the crowds in the chamber started to scream and many panic.

Dispersing smoke revealed Riven and Ashe unscathed, the archer quickly rising up with a look of controlled shock at the wall around Riven. The warrior turned to face it as well, her red eyes narrowing.

“That’s the same type of blast,” the warrior immediately muttered, even as League guards and high summoners came running up.

Ashe nodded, and looked around. “The center wall, between all the branching halls… I think we were just in a bad spot, Riven.”

“Exactly.”

* * *

The explosion had shaken the entire, massive building. Shyvana was up on her feet before the shaking even stopped, and Sylus was awake and shoving himself off the bed almost as fast.

“Another!?” he exclaimed.

Shyvana nodded. “From the main hall this time. With me, summoner!” she shouted, dashing out the door without her helmet.

Sylus sprinted after her without a second thought, his robes trailing.

* * *

Already talking with high summoners and attendants, as well as a myriad of other champions coming to investigate, Ashe and Riven spotted Shyvana and Sylus approaching. Ashe specifically waved them over.

Shyvana gripped Sylus’ wrist before thinking about, and pressed through the crowd while she pulled him. Sylus hoped his blush was fading as quickly as it had formed.

“Your majesty, was this aimed at you?” Shyvana began instantly.

Ashe was shaking her head and starting to speak when one of the high summoners who had interrogated Sylus shot in front of the dragoness.

“Halt. Why are you bringing the suspect to the scene of the crime?”

Sylus meekly waited behind his guardian, but Shyvana’s mood snapped from alert to furious in a blink. Her body had hunched, and her hands were clawing at her sides as her eyes flashed. “Suspect? For THIS!?” she snapped her left hand at the gaping chasm in the stone wall. “I’ve been watching him myself for the last six hours SINCE he walked out of the room WITH YOU!”

“Stand down, champion. Your cooperation with this investigation is already straining decorum!” the high summoner replied, straightening his posture.

Riven planted a hand on her face, Ashe closed her eyes, and Sylus cringed.

Shyvana had fire bleeding out of her eyes as she roared back, her voice transforming into her fully draconic, bestial snarl, “ _Unless you intend to arrest ME as a suspect,_ _ **summoner**_ _, you will stop wasting my time. The only suspect you had was acquired by my action, and he has an alibi I can directly vouch for! Now are you going to investigate the attempted assassination of two of your champions, or are we going to bicker about jurisdiction!?_ ”

The summoner was frustrated (as well as frightened), but another high summoner reached over, gripping his shoulder. She gave him a firm look, and he finally backed down. Shyvana nodded to the other summoner, calming, and gestured for Sylus to follow her again.

As the summoners and investigators started to work, Shyvana and Sylus finally joined Ashe and Riven.

“What actually happened?” Shyvana began fresh, her hair loose down her back.

Riven quickly listed out the relevant details, but didn’t specifically mention why the two had been speaking beyond interest in the investigation.

Sylus was intrigued, “So you don’t think it was aimed at yourself or Queen Ashe?”

Riven shook her head, and Ashe answered, “It’s the central wall, and our meeting was fairly limited in terms of who would know it was happening. This looks like another attack on the League itself. To make it seem even more unsafe.”

The summoner nodded, looking up at the damage with a thoughtful frown.

Shyvana crossed her arms, looking down at nothing with many thoughts swirling in her mind.

“And pardon the completely inappropriate personal comment, Shyvana, but your hair is quite lovely when you let it down,” Ashe added with an innocent smile.

It completely broke the dragon’s thoughts, and she stared at the Frost Archer while Riven controlled a giggle and Sylus looked anywhere but at the three champions.

Regaining her composure, Shyvana chose to respond, “Oh? You thought I was born with the helmet?”

Sylus’ cheeks flaring was the only clue it was an inside reference, but Riven caught it. Ashe, however, giggled, shaking her head, “I’ve seen you in different armor on the field, Shyvana, don’t worry.”

Since he was trying to avoid the conversation, Sylus happened to catch two of the high summoners quickly duck around a corner. “…Shyvana?” he called, but quietly, focusing his eyes on the crater in the wall to avoid further attention.

The three champions realized he was troubled, and the dragoness faced him. “What, Sylus?”

Still not looking away from the crater, he answered, “Summoners Ikan and Ralhe just ducked out of the area around that corner to our right.”

Shyvana instantly looked to Ashe and Riven, and gave the two women a nod toward Sylus. Riven nodded without a word, and then the dragoness shot through the crowd like a crimson and gray bolt. Sylus was startled, and faced the two remaining champions. “W-what’s the plan?”

Riven smiled for him, “We’re just making sure nothing happens to you, while she checks it out.”

Sylus scratched the back of his head. “Under guard by two of the greatest champions in the League. This is starting to go to my head.”

Ashe and Riven shared his mild humor while they waited for Shyvana’s results.

* * *

Shyvana found a nook around the corner, and flowed into it with surprising skill for her usually direct and blunt combat style. Neither summoner detected her arrival as they spoke in hushed voices.

“…who else could it be!?” Ralhe hissed.

“There is no reason to assume that! Not yet,” Ikan whispered back instantly. “He’s one of our best, and we’ve had no reason to doubt him since his return, and the census hasn’t reached him yet.”

Ralhe gave a clearly exasperated flail of her arms. “Ikan! These spells can’t happen here! Not without a summoner of incalculable skill involved! And we just so happen to be directly aware of a savant summoner who _did time in Valein House_ , and happened to rehabilitate so well, we believed he was a useful resource. Why have you not already dispatched a team to check on him!?”

“We need him, Ralhe! If we get him stuck in this investigation, we lose access to his genius! How else do you think we contained Nocturne and Brand? How do you think our fields contain _void_ spells!? HIM, all him! We had good ideas, we had foundations, but if it wasn’t for his ability to just… understand summoning matrices, we would have had half our number slaughtered before we knew Nocturne was even a threat!”

Ralhe leaned at Ikan this time, and Shyvana raised an eyebrow at the clear force and authority the woman was exerting. “Ikan, you listen, and you listen well. You will have his whereabouts on my desk by sundown today, or so help me, I will have you locked up as the prime suspect while we FIND HIM!”

Ikan growled, but nodded, subdued. The two summoners glanced around cautiously, and then hurried back to the investigation. They never saw Shyvana, even after she poured out of the shadows, and rejoined the crowd herself.

* * *

When she first returned to Sylus, Ashe, and Riven, Shyvana shook her head, and they realized something was very wrong. More investigators came over to speak with Riven and Ashe, and Shyvana made sure that Sylus was seen as an assistant to her own work in the investigation rather than a suspect. After an hour or so of this, Shyvana finally let them know it would be a good idea to retire and ‘go over their findings.’

Ashe got them a private chamber in the Freljord quarters of the League building with her authority. Once it was just the four of them, Shyvana quickly relayed what she had overheard.

Sylus sat back, eyes widened. “Valein House… I had no idea we’d recovered a master summoner from that forsaken place. Those fools,” he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Riven glanced at him. “So you know of it?”

Sylus nodded. “Quite so, my lady. All summoners are made aware of it to help keep us in line. It’s where you go if your mind can’t handle the tasks we perform. Particularly if your mind breaks. New summoners share horror stories about the place, practically like ghost stories for children, even rumors that the League drafts some of those broken summoners to make sure champions like Nocturne and Brand have someone controlling them that won’t break worse. Until now, I’d assumed that was just idiotic banter.”

Ashe sighed. “So this is just a case of hubris reaping what it sows. How sadly logical. I will do what I can to make sure the summoners give this suspect proper focus, and not try to dodge the issue. If his contributions are so great, I see their perspective, but we can’t let a rogue summoner run free when he’s blowing up the League itself.”

Riven nodded. “I’ll be doing the same. I have some contacts that might know more, now that I have something concrete to work on.”

Sylus looked to Shyvana. “And what of yourself, my lady?”

She was looking down into nothing again. “…Where is Valein House?”

“Neutral territory, but near Noxus. Any summoner could direct you,” Sylus answered.

Shyvana stood up. “Good, then you can.”

Sylus blinked, rising up as well. “…You wish me to accompany you there, my lady?”

Shyvana nodded, looking into his eyes. “Precisely so, summoner.” To Ashe and Riven, she said, “We need your efforts, but I fear the League’s council will try to cover this up before anything else. I want to make sure they don’t have that luxury. As such, I want to go to the source. Even if it isn’t this… savant summoner, we may find more there, especially if there are other instances of these… mad summoners being used by the League.”

Ashe and Riven stood.

Ashe said, “I agree. It sounds like a good plan, Shyvana.”

“Just send word if you need a hand,” Riven added.

“My thanks,” Shyvana said with a nod as Sylus bowed. “Come, Sylus. We have a journey to prepare for.”

After the pair left, Riven and Ashe shared a slightly amused look.

“Partners in crime?” Riven offered.

Ashe giggled, shaking her head as they also left the room.

* * *

“I-I’m sure I could simply wait outside, my lady,” Sylus muttered meekly. He was in casual attire himself, a tunic, jacket, slacks, and a travel pack over one shoulder. His eyes kept darting around at the various parts of Shyvana’s own quarters in the League Hall.

“After a wall randomly exploded in the main chamber? Honestly, Sylus, your sense of propriety is refreshing, but we haven’t the time,” Shyvana’s voice dryly called from the closed bathroom.

The summoner was so busy trying NOT to imagine what she was doing in the smaller room that he didn’t actually react to the door opening at last. His back was to it, and he was fixedly contemplating the titles of the books in the shelves on the far wall.

“I keep a travel pack ready in case of emergency missions,” Shyvana muttered, pulling a satchel out from under her bed.

Her closer, unfiltered voice snapped Sylus back to reality, and he twisted around… and froze. Again.

Shyvana hefted the satchel onto one armored shoulder, and blinked at him. Her skin was a smooth, natural human pink, if a little paler than standard, her hair was smooth and flowing in thick waves down her back, and she was clad in a surprisingly flattering suit of segmented armor from collar to toe. Two armored gauntlets were currently _off_ her hands, slung into hooks on the back of her belt. “…Are you going to have this reaction every time I change?” she finally asked, a moue on her lips as she realized the source of his shock.

Sylus blushed violently, and twisted to the door. “N-no, sorry. I just… didn’t know you could change… so much.”

Shyvana giggled, not really thinking how unlike herself that was. “I can do much more than you see on the fields of justice, summoner.”

This time, he smiled over his shoulder at her. “I’m learning that. I was already more than impressed. You seem to have no limits, Shyvana.”

For some reason, that warm, sincere compliment made many uncomfortable things happen in her stomach, and she pushed forward. She did still smile at him, giving a little nod of thanks, but she quickly led him out of the room, and they started down the hall.

Sylus was a bit startled when they diverged from the normal path to the central Hall, ducking into a rather dimly lit side-hall.

“I want to avoid detection as much as possible,” Shyvana explained. “We’ll avoid using spells to travel, especially ones hosted by the League. I know the roads, as long as you know the destinations.”

Sylus nodded, trying to keep up with her brisk pace. “Certainly, my lady. On foot, the nearest town on the path is Diligast. It’s… hm, about a day’s travel, if we truly are walking.”

“Then we’ll stop there to sleep,” Shyvana confirmed without hesitation.

Sylus had no reason to object, though privately the idea of hiking miles straight was daunting. He’d never been much for physical exertion. Then he caught himself admiring her profile, and quickly focused ahead again.

“I must confess,” he chose to say, “I never imagined I’d be going on an adventure with a champion, yet alone someone as prestigious as yourself, Shyvana.”

She smirked. “Fate has a way of providing such surprises. Not terribly long ago, I would never have imagined working alongside pureblood humans so specifically.”

They took a short ladder down to a service tunnel as they continued to converse.

“I imagine,” Sylus agreed. “How has your opinion of plain old humans changed?”

Shyvana chuckled this time. “For the most part, it hasn’t. I simply realized there were exceptions.”

Sylus sighed. “I wish that was some kind of surprise, but I can’t blame you. I get tired of humans myself, often enough.”

She gave him an amused sidelong glance, to which he just shrugged.

A short time later, Shyvana raised a hand for silence, and Sylus made sure to actually clench his jaw against the urge to speak again lest he reveal himself to be the very fool he feared he was.

There were near the edge of the Hall’s grounds, and Shyvana was checking around the corner of the doorway they had just opened to see if anyone was in the area to see them depart. Still looking out, she waved quickly for Sylus to proceed, and he hurried out, going straight for the brush across a small dirt path, hiding behind the first tree.

Shyvana joined him a moment later. “Good. I was worried I’d have to tell you to get out of sight,” she ‘greeted’ with more of her dry humor.

Sylus giggled at this point, but didn’t speak yet. He was still worried his voice would somehow be more troublesome than her own.

With a simple nod, Shyvana indicated they should continue, but through the trees. She clearly had a plan of their path, so Sylus just followed.

* * *

She had to be frustrated with him, he knew. The poor summoner was panting and wheezing, stumbling along almost doubled over in his attempts to keep up with her after merely two hours. He didn’t actually give words to his pleading for a rest, but he knew his chorus of weakness was all too clear to the dragoness.

Shyvana finally eased to a halt, and turned to him. The summoner was holding himself up at his knees, dripping sweat from his nose, panting still, and looked up at her apologetically. He couldn’t tell if her expression was purely disappointed, or sympathetic in some way.

“S…sorry… my… my lady…”

Shyvana shook her head, and came closer. “Sit,” she commanded softly, pushing down on his shoulder.

He slumped to the ground, still mainly catching his breath. On instinct, the reached for his water bottle and started to take a deep gulp, but Shyvana snatched it away from him before he could really get enough into his throat.

“Slower, Sylus,” she said sternly, like a parent to a child. “If you swallow it too fast you’ll just vomit it back up. Sips. Take a full breath between each.” She returned it.

He obeyed her command, taking a sip, a full breath in and out, then another sip. His body was begging for more, faster, but he knew she was far wiser about such matters.

With enough of his breath back to speak, he wanly smiled for her, and said, “I imagine you’ve never had this much trouble with a traveling companion before.”

Shyvana rolled her eyes, but there was a ghost of a smile on her lips as she left her hands on her hips. “How close is Diligast to the Valein House?”

“Assuming one day for Diligast, then about two further days beyond.”

 _I’ll have to assume six days then. There’s no way he’ll make it to Diligast in one day_ , she realized to herself. Her natural annoyance at such a delay was oddly muted, she found. What was appeasing her temper so much that she could forgive this ridiculous weakness? Dismissing the troubling notion, she eased toward him by a step, and offered her hand. “Come, we must continue.”

He nodded, quickly putting his water away, and gripped her hand. He was trying to stand as well, but her strength was far greater, and he was up so fast he lost balance. For Shyvana, it was obviously a none issue. She caught him, steadied him, and started to ease him back onto his feet.

Sylus’ gasp of surprise at losing balance yanked a full breath of her scent into his system, however. Ashes and incense, mingled with a strangely alien and beautiful… perfume? Shyvana wouldn’t wear perfume.

“Sylus?” Shyvana asked with sincere concern, her hands on his shoulders. There was a strange haze over his eyes.

He blinked abruptly, and jerked fully upright in her hands. “S-sorry, my lady! My exhaustion got the better of me. Please, lead on.” He quashed the surprisingly strong urge to ask her what the source of that strangely intoxicating scent was.

Shyvana persisted, tilting her head down to find his downcast eyes. “Summoner, you’re not well. Do we need to stop here for more time?”

More serious, he shook his head. “No, my lady. Forgive my delays so far. Let us proceed.” He made sure to meet her eyes this time, hoping he looked stronger than before.

Her eyes were tightened, appraising his manner. He was embarrassed some how, but not in a childish way. It was a serious matter, something he was deliberately not discussing. Part of her, the suspicious part, wondered if perhaps he was somehow involved in the bombing, and this was the first chink in his innocent mask. The rest of her just didn’t see it that way, however. Her gut told her he was just determined not to speak of whatever was truly troubling her. With so many things she preferred not to discuss herself, she set the issue aside.

With a final nod, she turned, and they continued.

* * *

Sylus had never before had a stitch in his side from _walking_. What would normally have just embarrassed him was humiliating, because it was in front of someone he respected, and desperately wanted to impress. He kept his urge to groan silent, keeping a hand pressed to his aching flank, and made sure he kept marching along in Shyvana’s wake. He still had to cringe periodically, but he tried to keep his breath steady and calm.

Once or twice he’d gotten another whiff of that alien scent, and he found that it somehow rejuvenated him. He felt lighter on his feet, his breath came easier, though he still ached and felt exhausted.

He started to notice it was getting darker. They weren’t close enough to Diligast. He rolled his eyes at himself. He’d slowed them down far too much. He assumed Shyvana would simply march them through the night due to his error.

Shyvana stopped just a short time later, however. “We’ll make camp here. It’s isolated enough. No fire, however. We don’t want to reveal our position unnecessarily.”

Sylus let himself slump down to the ground. “…Forgive my weakness, Shyvana. I’ve delayed us terribly.”

Shyvana waved the issue down with her hand, her eyes closing as she shook her head. He noticed that other than a faint glisten on her already flawless skin, she appeared fully alert and energized.

“You are a remarkable woman,” he chose to say before he thought better of it.

She blinked at him. “Oh?”

His blush flared. “S-sorry, that was… I do mean it, but that was inappropriate to blurt out. My apologies.”

Shyvana smirked, and sat down across the little clearing from him, her back to a tree, her hands clasped on one raised knee. Mildly playful, she challenged, “And how am I remarkable, young summoner?”

Still blushing, he looked down with a wan smile, saying, “Powerful, ferocious, indomitable, and always beautiful no matter what. I don’t know how you manage it.”

Shyvana tried to disguise her discomfort with the actual compliment by smirking off to the side. A blush was faintly tickling her cheeks, however, and she tried to focus it away. “Beautiful, you say? An odd item to add to that list.”

Sylus chuckled, leaning his head back with closed eyes. “That’s the remarkable part. There are several who could do any one of those things at a time. You manage all of them at once. Though, forgive me, I should have listed intelligence as well. Your mind is as sharp as your talons and fangs, my lady.”

She was glad he wasn’t looking as her blush had become uncontrollable, and she was now truly awkward with the conversation. That uncomfortable twisting had returned to her gut, and her armor was itching her now. “Kind words, summoner. My thanks. Now rest. We start early.”

“Yes, my lady,” he muttered, clearly drowsy already.

Shyvana continued to look down to the side, her expression worried. Her own behavior was becoming troublesome. Why these odd reactions to his childish remarks? Why the strange moments of pain and empathy? She shared respect with Jarvan, but had never felt these odd moments. Why was she doting on this little weakling in the first place? Why was he even on this journey with her? Wouldn’t she do better alone?

Glancing at the likely already asleep summoner, she cringed faintly. His peaceful expression as he rested somehow caused a reaction in her as well.

She quickly stood up, and looked away, forcing her eyes out to watch the surrounding woods. Or so she told herself.

* * *

“Wake up, summoner. We’ve much ground to cover.”

Sylus tried to snap himself awake, but even as they packed their food supplies and started off, he was shaking fog from his head. It took him about half an hour of walking to really become fully aware in the early light. That was when he noticed Shyvana seemed a bit taxed. Nothing great, of course, but she seemed worn in a way he’d not seen yesterday.

“Shyvana, are you well?”

She gave a glare over her shoulder. “Don’t start projecting your weakness onto me!”

Sylus jerked, stuttering his steps from her sharp and vehement retort. He swallowed thickly and kept his eyes down as he continued to move, not eager to nettle her nerves again.

Shyvana groaned, rubbing her forehead. “…Pardon me, Sylus. I’m not in a proper mood for small talk this morning. Let’s just carry on.”

“Of course, my lady,” he said quickly. It did allow him ease a bit, but he was more seriously concerned for her sake. Something was clearly on her bad side.

Shyvana kept leading, but her face was etched with dark frustration. She hadn’t slept. Granted, it was her job to keep watch anyway, but she’d never bothered waking Sylus so she could take her share of rest. Too many disturbing thoughts swirled in her skull to rest properly. Why had she brought him along? What point was there to it? She could have easily gotten directions from him and left him guarded at the Demacian hall.

She wanted to claim he was best protected directly in her care, but that was becoming more foolish the more she thought about it. She wasn’t a guard, she was a warrior. He was more likely to get into danger on this little journey anyway. What had compelled her to drag him along? What disturbed her about him being out of her sight?

It was truly giving her a headache. The dragoness growled softly, rubbing one temple with wincing eyes. “…driving myself mad,” she muttered under her breath before she thought about it.

“Pardon, Shyvana?”

Her eyes flared, but she calmed herself to say, “Nothing, Sylus. Just have a headache. An annoyance.”

Sylus blinked at her back. “…I have some medicine in my pack. Would you like some?”

The headache was digging into her last nerve, and she didn’t want to snap at the poor man again like she already had. Pausing awkwardly, she just nodded at him, a quiet kind of embarrassment marking her features. She wasn’t normally one for medicine for simple pains.

Sylus dug through his pack, and offered her a couple of pills and his water flask with a gentle smile. Shyvana took them, downed the medicine with a quick sip, and returned the flask with a final nod. She said nothing else before they continued.

A few minutes later, she sensed something moving ahead of them. She wanted to blame it on overtired nerves, but she instantly jerked back, an arm snapping out to coil Sylus back with her, against a tree so she could look out around it. Other than his initial gasp of surprise, he quickly made himself silent, pressing himself to the tree.

Sylus was also desperately trying to ignore the fact that her arm was coiled across most of his torso, to the point that her hand was clutching his hip in her protective posture. There were far too many uncomfortable and embarrassing responses from his body to that contact.

He noticed Shyvana’s frame slump after a moment, and she just rolled back so they were shouldered to shoulder against the tree, her arms limps at her sides with the same gesture, as her eyes rolled skyward with aggravation.

“…What’s wrong?” Sylus whispered, looking up at her profile.

Shyvana sighed, and let her head loll down. “It was a rabbit.”

Sylus wanted to be sympathetic to her self-frustration, but the simple truth of the situation was starting to make him shake with mirth. He desperately clenched his jaw and looked down, but couldn’t stop the awkward choke of a laugh starting anyway.

Shyvana’s mood was dark enough that she initially wanted to growl something at him, but after looking at the summoner shaking with constrained laughter, she finally shook her head, and a smile cracked through her mask of aggravation. “Some guardian, I am.”

Sylus was still trying not to laugh at his esteemed companion. “Ever-vigilant, my lady. I’m sure if it were a void-rabbit, it would be at your mercy this very moment.”

She had to give him a look. “Void rabbit?”

He lifted his hands helplessly, still trying not to burst into raucous laughter.

Finally, she had to laugh fully herself. The situation, her own foolishness, and his undeniably adorable reaction. With her laugh ringing in the air, he finally relaxed his vain struggle, and slumped down laughing himself, actually rolling to his side in his fit of mirth.

She couldn’t deny it to herself in that moment. She enjoyed this. This idiotic event, her companion rolling on the ground laughing, her own humor. It made the horrors of her life melt away, even if just for the blink of an eye.

As they started to calm, Sylus wiping tears from his eyes, Shyvana reached down to offer her hand. He gripped it, trying to rise before she yanked him, but she still beat him to it.

“I am… sorry, my lady. I don’t mean to… laugh at you…” he felt compelled to say, still catching his breath.

Shyvana shook her head. “I needed the laugh myself, Sylus. …And I’m sorry about snapping at you earlier. It wasn’t your fault.”

Sylus calmed into a warm smile. “I appreciate the second apology, my lady, but it’s not needed. I’m simply concerned. You seem a bit… out of sorts this morning.”

“…I am,” she admitted, glancing to one side wearily.

Even like that, she was so magnificent in his eyes. Tired and somehow ashamed as she was, she still seemed strong and marvelous. The unexpected beauty of her free-flowing hair didn’t hurt the picturesque moment, either. “…May I ask why?” he continued gently, wary of stinging a nerve.

Her head dropped again. “I don’t know, myself. I am… My thoughts are chaotic.” It was a half-truth. She didn’t want to admit it was mostly because of him. That twisting discomfort in her gut returned as she thought of telling him that much.

Sylus saw his own hand reach up, about to caress her cheek. He realized what he was doing, and his eyes widened in panic, his hands snapping down instantly. He was grateful her head was bowed and her eyes closed. “Is there anything I could do to help?” he chose to offer instead.

She shook her head, and looked up at him. She seemed so tired again.

Taking a controlled risk, Sylus did reach up, but just rested his hand on her armored shoulder. He offered a kind smile. “Let’s continue, my lady. Perhaps the walk will help calm your thoughts.”

She flashed a faint smile, nodded, and rose fully away from the tree with him, starting off again.


	5. Other Victims

Shyvana sniffed the air with a faint cringe as they walked along some time later that day. _Smoke, and some kind of scorched air…_

She raised her hand. Sylus obeyed her silent command to halt, becoming more alert, trying to calm his panting instantly.

Shyvana angled her head, listening, sniffing gently. The wind was weak, but they were moving against it. There were no sounds of battle, nor panic. Perhaps it was further than she suspected?

“…Shyvana?” Sylus whispered at last.

With a glance over her shoulder, she replied, “Smoke and spell-touched air. It’s soft on the wind, but I know those scents too well to miss them.”

“How far?” Sylus immediately returned, his expression animated with purpose.

Shyvana shook her head, looking out again. “I’m not sure. I can’t hear any sounds of battle or frightened civilians, which indicates a few miles out at least.”

“From Diligast?”

It was an uncomfortable thought she’d tried to brush past. Sylus cut right to it. She appreciated that, after a moment’s further thought.

“Possibly, yes.”

“Let’s hurry on, then. If that poor town has been butchered by whoever this mad caster is, I’ll see a summoner try to help.”

His sudden resurgence of energy and passion caused her to smile at him, and she agreed with a nod, the two jogging ahead.

* * *

It was Diligast. The reason there were no sounds of panic was simple. It was mourning now. Shyvana and Sylus crossed the town’s border quietly, their pace much slower as they surveyed the damage.

It was never a large town, barely more than a market, town square, and houses, but now most of it’s Northeastern space was a charred, cracked crater. The townsfolk were silent, dismal, but carrying on with surprising ease.

“…Why the town?”

Shyvana heard Sylus whisper it, pain twisting his voice. He seemed to feel responsible for the slaughter somehow. It was an empathy borne of responsibility that she could respect without that uncomfortable twist in her gut. It was like her wading into a massacre performed by another warrior. A proper warrior had no need of such butchery.

Needing information, however, the dragoness quickly reached out to grip the arm of a passerby. “Excuse me. Can you tell us what happened?”

It was a young man, carrying a basket of bread with both arms to one side. He seemed tired more than anything, but the weight behind his eyes said much. “An explosion. Took half the town with it, as you can see. Most of us are packing to move away.”

Sylus eased forward. “My deepest condolences. May I ask when it happened?”

The man shrugged. “About… a week now?”

Shyvana and Sylus gawked at him with almost identical expressions.

Shyvana prompted, “P-pardon? A week? …At night?” she asked the last question with a rush of barely constrained fury in her core.

The man noticed her change in demeanor warily, but then nodded. “Yes, very late. Well, early really. Apparently it was in the tavern, because that was the center of the giant black mess we have left.”

The two travelers immediately focused out at the crater, gauging its position. Distant, Shyvana muttered, “My thanks. Carry on…”

The man wandered off.

Sylus clenched his fists, and moved forward. “I want to read the spell remnants. I’ll know if it was the same signature.”

Shyvana followed him. “Signature?”

“Every magic user has their own style when they touch the energies. You need to be comfortable with the art yourself to recognize it, summoner for summoner, mage for mage, for example, but it’s there. I want to see if it was the same beast, or if he has accomplices of similar inclination.”

Making the comment without thinking, Shyvana added, “It’s the same with warriors on the field. You can tell if someone was cut by the same blade.”

“Just so,” Sylus affirmed, apparently over his exhaustion from the long walk somehow.

No one tried to stop them or get in the way, and the two walked down into the bottom of the wide, shallow crater easily.

There, Sylus bowed his head, closed his eyes, and lifted his hands out to the sides, palms down. Shyvana eased back, watching as rings of runes started to dance and writhe around the summoner and his limbs. Evanescing waves of gold-green power danced and arced around him, more feeling out along the crater, like little earthworms digging for food.

At length, the lights faded, dancing down into specs of dust, that also vanished. Sylus took a deep breath, and opened his eyes at nothing with a dark temper etched into his features. “…The same.”

Shyvana crossed her arms, thoughtful. “Two bomb attacks, the same night, both using summoning magic, but no clear reason why the town itself was targeted. Perhaps a mistake?”

Sylus turned, and she saw the darkness in his manner. It was the first time that uncomfortable twist in her gut and her warrior sensibilities both reacted at once to him. She’d seen that look before. She’d worn it. Death was written in those lines of hate.

“More than that, my lady,” he began, his voice an intense rush. “They were done at exactly the same time. Both blasts.”

Shyvana raised an eyebrow. “That is very difficult, is it not?”

“Not just difficult. It should be impossible.” Sylus started to pace around, his hands gesturing as he explained. “It’s like trying to do arithmetic in your head, no tools at hand. Many can manage one calculation, some two, even three if they’re truly gifted. Common understanding tells us that no caster can truly manage four different calculations in their head at once. This?” he swept his hands out. “This is well beyond four calculations, Shyvana. The sheer complexity of the matrices is mind-boggling, but two foci? Miles apart? Replacing and transposing matter in four different vectors with as many different targets? No… no, no, this is no mere master summoner.”

He turned away, walking around, anger growing in his voice and manner. “This is prodigy and genius. This is the mind that could bring about a new Age, and it does what with it? Slaughter children and bickering aristocrats? Vaporizing men and women in their sleep just to prove a point?”

Sylus stopped, a clenched first down at his side, his eyes smoldering down at it. “No… this won’t do. You don’t waste talents of that level. Not for this barbarity. You don’t get away with this, not when you could practically pull the world together with your own mind. I can’t forgive this… not with this level of power.”

He snapped his arms down, his head bowed as he shook with anger.

Shyvana had been entranced, for lack of a better term. Watching this meek little summoner smolder in such righteous fury had even her dragon side watching with interest. She felt compelled to push him further, see his fury expressed in more detail. “Is it truly so powerful as that, Sylus? You’re certain your own understanding simply isn’t too limited?”

“A fair point, but I am certain, my lady,” he answered, and then turned to her, walking closer. “Consider this. A normal soldier, trained in the sword, but no great master, watches you hand a sword to a child, and order the child out into the field against an army. Would that soldier’s estimate of the child’s chances be so far wrong compared to a master’s?”

Shyvana smirked. “I see. To build on that, however, what if the child succeeded?”

Sylus lifted his hands out to the sides. “That is what you see before you. A child, handed a sword, who bested an army… butchering them to the last man. And when that child was asked to protect his homeland… he sacked it.”

Tilting her head back, she finally challenged with, “An unforgiveable abuse of talent, is it?”

“Exactly!” Sylus affirmed, leaning at her with a pointed finger. “A summoner should know better! Do better! The heroes of the world put their minds and their bodies in our hands just to try and keep the peace, and they do it every day! You don’t play games with that kind of duty, with that level of responsibility! And you especially don’t slaughter the innocent to get away with whatever frustrations you have with the damn system! Two squabbling high summoners? Perhaps I could forgive wiping them out. Maybe. But the others? These good people!? No, I won’t stand for that. This monster is facing justice! If a weakling like me must stand in the place where all summoners should be, then at least I’m a summoner to do so. Please, Shyvana… let me help you catch this beast.”

The dragoness smiled, fangs baring slightly. “Why do you think you’re out here, _summoner_?”

Sylus was finally able to ease from his anger and grin. “Thank you, Shyvana.”

She nodded aside. “Come. It’s later than I’d like to, but we should press forward. There’s no tavern to rest in here, and I’m not inclined to press the survivors for a place to sleep.”

Sylus followed her as they walked out of the crater.

No sooner had they touched the solid ground again, than one of the locals walked up to them. He was a middle-aged, tall, thin man, clothed plainly. Both travelers became attentive.

“Are you a summoner, sir?” the man asked Sylus, his manner calm, but cold.

Sylus straightened, but was grave, not proud. “I am, sir.”

“Are you leaving?”

Shyvana eyed Sylus sidelong.

“Yes…” Sylus answered, though his eyes tightened.

“Good. I would prefer we hosted no more summoners here.”

“No more?” Shyvana pressed, her powerful voice taking command of the conversation immediately.

The man focused on her, and answered, “We used to have a frequent guest, who was a summoner. It was an honor to host him, and we let him stay at the tavern without charge. Last week, he came to visit late at night… The explosion followed. I was out here, and I saw it. I know magic when I see it. I have no need of summoners if they can bring this kind of destruction upon themselves.”

“…Do you recall his name?”

“Valhan,” the man answered flatly.

Shyvana tipped her head, and gestured for Sylus to follow her. They remained silent until they were past the town’s border, and back in the woods beyond.

“Did the name mean anything to you?” Shyvana asked quietly.

“Not yet,” Sylus chose to answer.

They shared a smile.

“It’s good to see you with a bit of fire in your eyes, summoner,” Shyvana chose to mutter idly, still humorous.

Sylus blushed a little. “…I’m glad you approve.”

The bright smile she gave him over her shoulder, though her eyes remained sharp and dry, was a vision of unexpected beauty to him. She didn’t realize, as she looked ahead, that he was following her in a bit of a haze afterward, grinning like a little child.

* * *

They had made camp shortly after leaving Diligast, and Sylus found he was becoming oddly used to sleeping on dirt and roots. Or at least he told himself that as he shifted until falling asleep finally.

Shyvana continued to lead them on a brisk pace the next day, and her mood was quite pleasant for her usually harsh manner. She’d even cracked a wan half-smile at him before they started off.

Sylus, however, finally noticed she seemed tired. Perfectly alert, ready as ever, but her eyes had a heaviness to them beyond her powerful presence.

“Shyvana?”

The dragoness blinked, and glanced over her shoulder. “What?” It was actually a cordial response, her tone simple and easy.

“Have you slept?”

Looking ahead dryly, she rolled her eyes when he couldn’t see it. “…No.”

Sylus frowned a bit, realizing how foolish he’d been. She had to keep watch, of course. “…I’ll take first watch tonight,” he chose to continue, pumping himself up a bit, convincing himself of it. “I have spells like the wards you use in the games. I can give us quite a bit of warning, and the spells themselves are subtle. They shouldn’t give us away.”

Shyvana waved it down. “I’m fine, summoner. You asked a question and I answered, nothing more.”

“Dragon,” he chose to say with bland aggravation.

At this, she actually stopped, and turned to him, her jaw shunted to one side.

He started to smile, but went on, “You are a powerful and mighty creature, Shyvana. Even one so strong as you, however, needs sleep. I was foolish, and not thinking. I will do my part. You need at least a small amount of rest.”

Her eyes narrowed, but she turned and kept walking without speaking at first. Sylus followed, fully intending to press the matter that night. That she’d not punched him flat on his back was a rather good sign, he thought.

* * *

Traveling mostly in silence that day, the pair only briefly rested for food and water around lunch time. By the time it was dark again, Shyvana led them to a small clearing against a large boulder in the woods, clearly intending to make camp.

Sylus cleared his throat softly, and started to cast the subtle spells that would make up his wards around them, his hands flicking gentle shimmers through the air that danced along and faded through the trees.

Shyvana’s shoulders slumped. “Summoner, stop. I’ve gone longer than this without sleep on hunts. Sleep.”

Sylus responded, but kept casting, his back to her at the moment. “And there’s no reason to take such a risk here. I will watch our camp until the moon is high. Then I will wake you, and I will rest as you do the same.”

“Sylus,” she growled, her fists clenching at her sides.

Changing tactics, Sylus replied, “Shyvana, if you intend to guard me properly, you need to be at your best, yes?”

He couldn’t see her practically arch like a feline, hackles up, her face contorting with a silently furious grimace as her hands twitched into claws. It was such an aggravating and transparent play at her sensibilities. For a moment, she warred between slapping him upside the head (possibly hard enough to knock him out…) and halting herself to simply accept his stubborn insistence. There was a certain logic behind it.

At length, she calmed herself, frowning at his back with surprising venom in her eyes. “Very well, summoner. Since you are so adamant, I’ll play along. Be warned, however,” she added with a hiss over his shoulder as she brushed past him, “that if a bandit makes it to me in the night, and scuffs my armor, I’ll be extracting payment from your _hide_!”

She didn’t look at him again before she crumpled against a tree, twisting away from him in a manner she most likely did not intend to so-resemble a child in a huff.

Sylus had a rather adoring look on his face as he watched her do so, all the same. She also didn’t realize that her hiss over his shoulder had inflicted quite the opposite effect. His spine had rushed with an icy wave at the proximity and depth of her voice at his ear, the burnt incense aroma just reaching his nose.

Putting the memory of the thrill out of his mind, he focused on his task. He attuned to his spells, and waited patiently.

* * *

“Shyvana?”

For just a moment, a heartbeat, she felt as if she were in a soft bed, looking out at a warm morning sun through a window of some small cottage, a hand gently touching on her shoulder to rouse her from a luxurious nap.

The next, she was conscious, her eyes focusing forward through the woods around their camp. She turned enough to see Sylus retracting his hand from her shoulder with a soft smile on his weary face. He seemed deeply exhausted, she realized with private concern. She didn’t know that it softened her expression to a gentle glance.

Sylus, tired and worn by his spells, still marveled at how beautiful she seemed in that simple moment. Still mostly faced away from him, the way her back turned, her shoulder drew back, her face tilted… and those amazing eyes were focusing on him with such a surprisingly soft regard. He knew it was likely fog from sleep or a trick of his own eyes, but he couldn’t stop a momentary reverie at the vision.

Shyvana stood up smoothly. “I suppose you acquitted yourself well enough, Sylus,” she admitted in a dry, playful way. “We’re not captured or dead.”

He had to chuckle at the grim joke, and simply sank down into the same spot she’d used, though he lay on his back. “I try, Shyvana.”

The dragoness gave a faint laugh, and took stock of the area afresh as he settled in. For once, the uncomfortable twist in her gut didn’t form as she thought on that odd vision just before waking. It had been wholly… comfortable. Peaceful.

Foolish sentiment, of course, but undeniably appealing to her. She let it drift to the back of her thoughts as she kept guard. She did glance at Sylus once or twice, realizing he was in a very deep sleep. His effort had worn him down. _Well done, summoner._

* * *

Travel the next day was a pleasant and quiet affair. Sylus was glad he had taken watch, and he felt that Shyvana was regarding him with a slightly better air. He hoped that was so, as he still felt the guilt of his flight after the first bombing.

Though still day, it was getting late when they came near a bridge. Shyvana put an arm back, however, halting Sylus from passing the tree line with her. “Wait,” she whispered.

Sylus tipped his head, remaining quiet and still.

The bridge was wooden, just wide enough for one cart it seemed, but the ravine it crossed was surprisingly deep and jagged. An old river ran down dozens of meters below.

Shyvana’s eyes scanned the far side, suspicion deep in her gaze. She sniffed, she listened, but she couldn’t shake the dark feeling in her gut.

Sylus tried to glance around her, but could see nothing amiss. He knew to trust her instincts, but he was confused.

At length, she eased back with him. “I feel something is wrong. We’ll proceed, but stay behind me. Don’t expose yourself to the far side. Not until we’re in the trees.”

He nodded sharply.

With a faint wave, she started ahead, Sylus falling into her wake. He keenly noticed how her hand reached back to gently brush against his own in a protective posture. He’d not seen her so tense and wary since their brief and terrifying encounter at his cottage when she discovered him.

He heard it. A faint thud and whistle. Shyvana was like lightning, however. Her hand snapped up from him and caught an arrow like a wall. It would have pierced his heart from the side.

In the same instant, she rammed her right fist out, blasting a gout of fire over the bridge and into the trees from the left side.

Sylus watched a dark figure drop out of the trees’ high branches like a comet of fire after a horrible shout of pain. He was dead before he hit the ground. Sylus didn’t have time to even cringe as Shyvana twisted toward him, grappled him to her like a vice in a bear-hug, and started to dive off the bridge!

In panic and instinct, he cried out, “Shyvana!” His brain couldn’t fathom why they would jump off the bridge.

The reason was supplied when arrows ripped into the bridge like a storm, shattering it to kindling and tethers even as Shyvana’s feet left the wooden planks. If she’d not grabbed him as she had, they’d be in free fall with the bridge (and riddled with arrows).

Shyvana’s eyes flared over his shoulder as they dove together, her pupils dilating to narrow cuts as she started to roar with fury. Her muscles clenched and grew, her bones popped and split, her hair receded into her skin as the skin became hardened scales.

In a heartbeat, a dragon was diving with a summoner in her wings. She lifted her rear legs to catch hold of Sylus, and then snapped her arms free, catching the air with her mighty wings. Sylus grappled her ankles desperately, though he was in no danger of falling from her perfect grip.

Shyvana wrenched herself higher into the air with violent swipes of her arms, fire already bleeding from her maw. “ _I’ll burn the forest down around you, cowards!_ ”

As she crested the top of the ravine, she rammed her head forward, unleashing a full fire-breath torrent. The sheer force of it cut nearly a dozen trees in half, incinerating their upper portions. Sylus realized, even as she lifted him protectively into her wake, her tail whipping the air over his head, that he saw flaming silhouettes dropping to the forest floor that were too soft and lumpy to be wood.

“Is that all of them?” Sylus called over the roar of air around him while Shyvana started to circle wide in the air over the burning stumps.

“No,” she growled, but her voice was calm, steady, and focused, her eyes flitting across the terrain below.

Shyvana caught motion at last, and dove. Sylus moaned from the inertia warping his insides, but said nothing. The rush of motion was thrilling, and he realized he was easing enough to appreciate the sheer speed and power of her draconic flight. It was exhilarating to actually be in her talons as she flew. The dreamlike sensation of the games and sharing her experiences was nothing to this real event.

At last, he saw what she was chasing. A black-clad figure was sprinting along, not using the trees for cover anymore. He possibly realized her fire-breath made the forest a deathtrap rather than an escape.

Shyvana sped up, her wings ripping on the air more violently, practically ramming her through as her body streamlined. The force of it put Sylus right under her lashing tail, and he glanced up at it with crossed eyes due to proximity. Even he wasn’t sure why he blushed so powerfully at the realization, and he quickly tried to look down at the ground below.

The dragon suddenly closed her wings and twisted, diving and rolling just past and ahead of the fleeing assassin.

Sylus did have to cry out as she _threw him_ free into the air above, his clothes rippling and lashing around him. He screamed in panic on instinct, even though a whisper in his mind mocked him for doubting her intent to catch him again.

That same instant, Shyvana slammed the assassin into the ground, her left wing-claw pinning his neck to the stone with a talon on either side.

Rising up with surprisingly regal demure, she pressed one foot-claw to the assassin’s back, and snapped her right wing out like a great canvas… catching Sylus with a meek ‘oof!’

“Sorry for the start,” Shyvana muttered, slipping him down to the ground.

Sylus cleared his throat, brushing his shirt down. “N-no matter! Thank you for saving my life. Again. This week.”

She smirked, and then leered down at the assassin with her fangs bared. “Now then, stalker. Who sent you? Why did you open fire on us?”

The assassin choked and coughed. “Just… a job…”

“ _Then explain the job_!” she roared full force, the ground shaking under Sylus’ feet.

Shivering from her roar, the assassin muttered, “J-just… told ta… watch the bridge. If we saw a summoner or somebody from the League, drop ‘em with the bridge.” He coughed again, blood splattering the dust this time. “Didn’t pay us… ‘nough for a ruddy… champion.”

“Your life hangs on the next answer, wraith,” Shyvana growled at his ear. “Who hired you?”

“I don’t… know. Hired by… a guild… they don’t tell us who the client… i-is.”

Shyvana roared, light burning in the back of her open throat.

Sylus jerked forward, a hand reaching to her closest shoulder. For some reason, he didn’t want her to kill the assassin this way. It just… something was wrong.

He froze when Shyvana completely stopped her fiery exhalation, and stared at him, but not angrily. She was looking at him like an idiot. Then she actually shooed him back with her right wing-claw like a pest.

Sylus meekly backed away, and she leaned back down at the assassin with a fresh growl, heat licking from her teeth to his neck. “Convenient…”

“It’s… it’s all I got… can’t… can’t tell ya what I don’t… know.”

She growled more sharply.

The man coughed again, but squirmed, managing, “Musta been a high roller! Big team, lotsa gold on the table! Had to be some high up noble or something!”

Shyvana leaned away, and shoved the assassin’s body further along the rock with her foot before stepping off. “That will do… Run. If I ever see you again, you die.”

He stumbled up, and shambled away as quickly as he could manage with his broken frame.

Shyvana then turned to Sylus, her full draconic face giving him a dry stare. “Do you trust me so little as that?”

Sylus looked down in more serious shame. “I… I don’t know how it works in the field. I just… I felt something was very wrong with killing him that way. I had to… reach out. I’m sorry, I should have trusted your intentions.”

“Yes,” the dragon growled, but was starting to shrink, limbs and skin warping and clicking in a swift rush. Her human shape, back in the plated armor and flowing hair, finished, “you should have… but I respect your intentions. I have no need of pointless bloodshed, Sylus. Please follow my lead and trust me in such situations. In another circumstance, that one gesture would have undermined our entire purpose.”

Sylus nodded, still looking down. “Of course. I’m very sorry.”

Shyvana sighed, rubbing her forehead. “Sylus?”

His eyes eked up.

“You did the right thing based on your experience. I recognize that. Learn the lesson, and move forward. I’d follow yours if I had to dabble in summoning myself for some reason.”

He flashed a faint smile at her suggested reversal, and then nodded, straightening his back. “I will. Thank you, Shyvana.”

She returned a wry smile of her own. “Come. Let’s get to the trees before we talk more.”

* * *

In a fairly well-secluded little clearing, the two stopped again. They weren’t far from the ravine. Shyvana just wanted cover from other assassins.

“A high roller isn’t really much of a shock, but it confirms part of our suspicion. It’s someone of authority behind this or at least involved,” Shyvana muttered.

Sylus nodded. “And more than likely a high summoner. It doesn’t feel like a group. It feels like one mastermind. Hirelings, certainly, but only one person calling the shots.”

“Agreed,” the dragoness offered with a nod. “This also means we’re going the right way. Someone doesn’t want a League agent to reach Valein House. What else of value could be this way?”

“That stands to reason, yes. Continue on then?”

Shyvana tipped her head, and they started out again.

After just a few minutes of further travel, Sylus felt compelled to comment on their recent brush with death. “I must say, seeing you in action off the field is much more breathtaking than on it.”

Shyvana blinked, glancing over her shoulder at him. Her expression was sincerely puzzled and a bit embarrassed. “By breathtaking do you mean panicked screaming?” She tried to brush off her sudden self-conscious feelings with dry humor as she focused ahead again.

Sylus chuckled. “Not denying my screaming like a small child, but no, I meant seeing you fight and move with such ferocity and speed… the field can’t really represent it. Not to mention flying with you.” He tried to brush over his embarrassing memories of the sensation of her grabbing onto him and carrying him in her wings or claws.

Shyvana realized her blush was intense as she faced ahead. This time the uncomfortable twist in her gut was so extreme it actually made her nauseous, but she couldn’t deny that some part of her mind was elated at the positive reaction. It affirmed his fond perspective of her dragon form, her true manner and nature. Swallowing a bit, she realized she had no response. None she was comfortable making. Thanks for his kind words? Grateful he thought it was such a wonderful experience? Those made her feel even more sick with anxiety. What was this childish foolishness?

“…Shyvana?” Sylus’ voice came back worried this time. “Did I offend you?”

She glanced aside, but didn’t actually turn enough to look at him this time. “N-no… no, summoner. Pardon me, I… I would prefer we let this conversation stop?” Her tone awkwardly lifted at the end, not wanting to be forceful, but deeply uncomfortable.

“Of course,” Sylus said instantly, and returned to steady walking in silence.

Shyvana glanced aside with a grimace. Now her nausea was from guilt. Why was a softened tone from this panicky man more effective against her than a full army of armed warriors? _…Because armies don’t compliment my flying,_ she realized miserably. Tensing her stomach against her desire to throw up, she straightened her back, and spoke aloud. “Sylus… one last word on that topic…”

“Yes?” he asked in sincere confusion.

“…I am grateful that you… liked it.” Her blush was returning violently, so she couldn’t look at him.

Sylus started to smile a bit. “Glad to inform you, my lady.”

She tipped her head, still not looking at him, and led on.


	6. Confusion

By the time they made camp for what was supposed to be the last time before reaching Valein House, Sylus had spent most of the day considering the situation. It was clear silence was safer for travel after the unexpectedly awkward end of their previous conversation. While he should have been considering likely suspects or other possible avenues of attack by a malicious genius summoner, he couldn’t pull his thoughts away from Shyvana herself.

The little moments during this week of madness, those reprieves where he could appreciate her beauty, her power, her nature, forced him to admit something to himself. It was obvious, he knew, but he’d never let himself really just admit it yet. He was infatuated with the dragoness. A deep attraction, only bolstered by his respect for her.

At the most basic level, she was everything he wasn’t. Powerful, able, intelligent, adaptive… breathtakingly attractive. Even his baser instincts were drawn to her like a moth to flame, hoping some of those qualities might absorb like a sponge. Rationally, intellectually, she was so independent and quick-witted he couldn’t really make assumptions. He understood aspects of her nature, but she continually surprised him and stimulated his analytical side. Puzzle and masterpiece in equal parts. His mind was always caught between wanting to figure her out and just linger in appreciation.

And the rest of his rational mind knew it was folly. The raw implications of a summoner and champion actually getting involved was mind-bogglingly dangerous. There was also the simple (if painful) fact that she was clearly uncomfortable in the moment when his fondness for her came out. She did not seem interested in attraction. He knew she appreciated his respect, and how he truly liked her dragon form (how could he not?), but that was basic, humane desire. To desire respect and appreciation was universal, he believed.

This was all so stark for him so suddenly because of the conversation after the assassins. While she hadn’t snapped at him or grown angry, he’d never seen her so… ill at ease. And her actually asking him to stop the conversation. Her tone when she asked had some edge of emotional pain in it he didn’t want to contemplate for how much it empathetically hurt him. He’d crossed a line, but she hadn’t turned on him. There was a… friendship there he had callously struck.

“That’s not necessary tonight,” Shyvana said, looking at him from across the little clearing they’d chosen.

Sylus was starting to summon wards again. “Of course it is. It’s simply far easier for me to manage this when I’m still awake rather than after a partial sleep. I want you to get your share of rest, Shyvana.”

Shyvana frowned, and looked off to the side. Her mind was restless. It had been all day. Something had changed, and she couldn’t even really specify why. The battle with the assassins had been a flurry of instinct and battle-rage, almost comfortable for her in her life. Yet, his comments, his clear sincerity in how powerful the experience of being carried had been for him, how strongly he reacted to seeing her draconic form in person, it all swirled in her brain like a storm, drawing up all of her most awkward memories with it.

It was a storm triggered by these idiotic, childish emotions she was unused to. Prowess on the field, respect among warriors, those she understood, but what was this sickening ache that made her feel like such a fool?

No… “…I won’t be able to sleep,” she finally said aloud, her eyes fixed at the woods beyond their clearing.

Sylus paused, his eyes lifting out of his spell-focus. “…No?” He asked, turning awkwardly to her. Parts of his spells were still lingering in the air, but were shivering with hesitation.

“Not tonight,” she admitted with a faint growl of her draconic voice, but her expression simply remained slack, her eyes closing.

Sylus let his spells disperse, and turned fully. “…It is because of what I said earlier, isn’t it?”

This time anger etched through her face again, and she fixed him with a glare.

But no shout came from her voice. Sylus braced privately, but kept his expression strong, and his shoulders square.

“Isn’t it?” he repeated, a bit of firmness in his tone.

Her face was starting to shiver. Not from any need to cry. Rage was quaking in her core, burning in her veins. Being called out by this pathetic worm of a summoner for her emotional chaos was flaring all of her frustration in his direction. Only a fraction of her rational mind was still alive, and it was clawing at herself to stop from lashing out at the man, who couldn’t possibly realize the powers he was prodding.

“If I have offended you so, why did you tell me I had not?” Sylus persisted, his tone calm, but still firm.

Her control slipped. Shyvana shot forward with a growl. Sylus’ pretense of strength evaporated as she seized his collar, and hefted him clean off the ground with no visible effort, her eyes burning with fire quite literally.

“Don’t you _dare_ accuse me of deception! I have shown you every tolerance! I have pushed my patience to the final limit, ignoring your weakness, your stupidity, your complete lack of self awareness! I have shown you nothing but trust! When I could have rightfully thrown you to their whims! My thoughts and my reasons are MINE, to give to whom I choose!”

Sylus was very much dangling from her hand, but he gripped her wrist to try to keep himself steady with his feet swaying. “I-I wouldn’t deny your domain over your own thoughts, my lady. If I have hurt you, I want to make proper amends!”

“If it was your fault, I would have TOLD YOU!” she roared, some of her teeth growing, her skin hardening across her cheeks. “This has NOTHING to do…” Her roar died in her very throat, her voice falling away as her face went slack.

It did. It had everything to do with him. She wasn’t offended, though. It wasn’t some insult to her honor or person that was storming in her brain like madness. It was the opposite. And that fact was… terrifying. Especially to admit to his face. The humiliation… To be some idiotic human girl with fanciful thoughts of an admiring suitor. It was the most ridiculous foolishness she could imagine!

Sylus watched her, awkward as his position was, with growing empathy. He had never seen such a lost expression on her face, and he saw a ghost of… horror? behind her eyes.

Shyvana tried to firm her mask again, dropping him to his feet. She released his shirt, and turned, stepping away sharply.

Sylus didn’t move forward, but reached out toward her. “Shyvana?”

“Leave me be!”

Her voice was cracked, strained.

Sylus’ face was slack. He’d never heard her voice in that form. “…My lady…?” he breathed quietly.

She twisted, hunched over, but her face wasn’t furious. Tears were falling from her eyes. “I said LEAVE ME BE!”

The streams of water washing down over her cheek startled her. She jerked back, looking down, pawing at her own face, and staring at the water on her fingers.

Now horror truly showed on her face. She twisted away, her hands smothering her face. “Just go to sleep! Leave me be! Stop trying to talk to me!” She was violently fighting the sobs, but he could see her shoulders twitching with her breath.

Sylus, his own eyes watering, eased away, and curled up against a tree on the far side of the clearing, turning his back to it as well. He curled up tightly, and squeezed his eyes shut, but he couldn’t get rid of the memory of how her voice had sounded.

Shyvana slowly regained control, her eyes focusing through the remainder of her tears, her hands quickly scrubbing the trails away. She smoothed her breath, then rotated her neck, flexed her hands, settling her mind back into its proper faculties.

Even then, however, she felt drowned in guilt. The look on Sylus’ face when she grabbed him, and when her own fury faltered. He wasn’t scared for more than a moment, he was empathetic. He saw her pain, and wanted to help… even when she was all-but throttling him in the air.

Cowardice. Her eyes grew heavy as she finally admitted to herself why she was refusing to speak to him, refusing to answer his concerns. She didn’t want to admit that she was… what? What was embarrassing her so much, what was she so afraid of?

Her head bowed. “…Sylus?” Her voice was hoarse, which annoyed her, as she thought she’d removed the evidence of her… weeping.

He faintly raised his head. “Yes, my lady?”

Shyvana took a deep breath, and turned, looking over at his diminished figure against the tree. “…You did not offend me. I am… I…” her eyes glanced away, and she cringed, but she would not cave to cowardice. “I am grateful for your regard. For how… well you see my form and manner. It is a …a powerful sensation, and I’m not used to it. I am… scared of it. I am humiliated and embarrassed, and I’ve been… hiding.”

Sylus uncurled and rose up, facing her with an astonished look on his face. “…Embarrassed how, Shyvana?” was all he could think to ask in his confusion.

She rolled her eyes as tears returned to them. She growled at herself, her hands lifting up and falling down uselessly. “I am behaving like a stupid child. This… emotional nonsense is ridiculous to me!” Her arms swung at him for emphasis. “I appreciate your respect, and… and you are almost the only person I’ve met to truly appreciate my true form as well. I am… flattered, and I can’t deny any longer that I am pleased when you say so, but I shouldn’t be! This childish nonsense shouldn’t affect me! Respect, esteem, prowess in battle, those I can relate to, but this… this… infantile chaos of emotion is driving me insane!”

Her natural temper had finally returned, her fists clenching as they and her eyes blazed. It was clearly not aimed at Sylus, but the situation as she’d described.

Sylus eased, almost relieved by her explanation, understanding washing over him, at least in part. “…Shyvana, even for a dragon, being seen as attractive or desirable is surely a pleasing event. That is only natural.”

She gave him a surprisingly reproachful look. “Not for me,” she growled through her teeth.

The summoner tilted his head down, giving her a gently incredulous stare. “Shyvana, is that not the very thing driving you mad? Your denial that you do, in fact, share that sensation?”

Her eyes glared down to the side as her face trembled with frustration.

“My lady, there is a great difference between being pleased when someone finds you magnificent, and being a foolish child. Admitting you have the sensation does not make you a slave to it, or put you under its sway. You are still yourself, Shyvana. Still the powerful warrior, magnificent dragoness, and quick-witted champion. It is alright to be startled by a new sensation. You will adapt, my lady.”

“I don’t feel powerful right now,” she rumbled, but even she realized how childish it sounded.

“You are, though,” he replied with a calm certainty in his voice, giving a little nod.

Shyvana swallowed, looking to her other side this time. “…It’s… not just that.”

Sylus blinked. “…It’s not?”

Her eyes slowly rose up to meet his. “It’s you.”

The summoner’s expression was meek and puzzled. “…Forgive me, I don’t understand.”

Shyvana sighed heavily, closing her eyes, and then began, “After the first explosion, Queen Ashe and I quickly realized you might have been caught up in the blast. A respected comrade being in danger could excuse my quick flight to check on you, but it was more than that. When I reached your cottage, I was… panicking. When it seemed you had actually been at the match, that you had most likely been killed, I… I felt lost. Part of me just… closed off. I’ve never felt that before. Anger, furious hunger for revenge, but not… not just a painful void where anger was supposed to be. …I am fond of you, Sylus.” A blush was powerful on her cheeks, but her expression was too serious as her head bowed for her to really feel self-conscious of the blush itself.

Sylus’ expression was slack. There had been a wave of elation at her confession, but it was quickly drowned in sympathetic pain. This astonishing dragon before him was exposing herself completely. Every most embarrassing sensation, everything that was unsettling her, had just been laid out bare for the most painful audience possible, and she had done so purely out of her own courage. Still, she seemed lost, like a tired warrior alone on a field after a battle. A lone survivor with nowhere to retreat to, and no goal to conquer.

To be honest himself, he first said in a gentle and soft voice, “I am fond of you, also, Shyvana.” It was surprisingly easy to let those powerful words stream from his lips after her example.

Shyvana’s head was still bowed, her eyebrows lifted subtly at his confirmation. In some ways it was a relief, in others it made the ache worse.

Then the summoner eased forward, and his hand rested on her shoulder. Their eyes met, hers heavy, his serious and gentle at once.

“It’s a painful confusion, isn’t it?” he asked.

Shyvana blinked. “…Y-yes,” she agreed, some strength returning to her frame, her eyes. Confusion. She was so desperately confused around him. Impatient with his weakness, admiring of his kindness, fondness of his sincerity and respect, charmed by his clear appreciation for her valor. It was a war that was wearing her down so quickly.

Sylus started to smile gently. “My lady-dragon. You have taken the first step toward victory over this madness,” he offered with a little bit of humor in his tone.

She became incredulous. “How?”

“Emotional confusion is amplified when it’s hidden and constrained. It becomes far more powerful and painful trapped inside our own heads. You have broken that bottle, exposed the emotions for their natures. Now your rational mind can start to engage them, sort through them. The next step is still difficult. It is patience. Patience with yourself. It’s not over, but it will become easier. Have patience with yourself,” he affirmed with a soft nod and smile.

Shyvana glanced off, over his hand on her shoulder. She frowned, but was nodding softly. Just being past this hurdle, this admission, was a tremendous weight off her shoulders she’d not even realized was pressing upon her. And his reaction itself was a relief. He hadn’t leapt at the opportunity, tried to push her into something because of her weakness for him. He’d just proved her trust wasn’t misplaced. She looked back into his eyes. Allowed to admit it, she liked his eyes. There was a peaceful warmth in them she appreciated, despite herself.

An urge entered her thoughts, and she glanced further down, her hand lifting up, and hovering near his face. His eyebrows rose up, his head tilting, waiting to see what she was doing.

A faint cringe marked her expression. “I… feel like I should… touch you, somehow.” A blush was still on her cheeks, but her confusion was serious and sincere. “I… nothing seems right, however.” Her hand itself was moving with hesitant confusion, her fingers faintly twitching as the limb swayed subtly around the air in front of his face.

Sylus looked at her hand, smiled wanly, and then eased closer to the taller woman. He wrapped his arms around her, and rested his cheek on her shoulder.

It startled her, her blush intensifying over most of her face, but as soon as he settled around her in his gentle way, she realized it wasn’t jarring with any of her instincts. It was the type of touch her emotions had been asking for. Just a recognition of value. No definition yet, but a validation of existence. She had these feelings. They were confusing, chaotic, but she had them.

Shyvana slowly eased her arms around the summoner, and her eyes drew shut as she rested her cheek on the top of his head.

It was peaceful and quiet. It was alien, but welcome to her, part of what her aching mind had been begging for since she’d first met the summoner in person.

After a few moments, Sylus whispered, “I want to pay you a compliment, but I don’t want to make you feel awkward like this.”

Shyvana blinked, then smirked a bit, and eased back, releasing him. He let go as well, looking up at her. “Oh, and what compliment is that, summoner?” she challenged with weary, playful humor.

“I love the way you smell,” he admitted with a faint chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

She blinked, her blush remaining quite clear, and her head pulled back. “…My smell?”

He nodded. “Indeed. Like… clean ash and incense. It’s quite pleasant.”

His sincerity let her awkwardness ease, and she just gave a mild laugh to one side. “I suppose that’s good then.”

It did remind him, however. “And sometimes I noticed a strangely beautiful… well I don’t what else to call it other than perfume. Faint, but very strong, and… it seemed to rejuvenate me as we traveled whenever I caught the scent,” he admitted with a shrug.

Now she seemed puzzled. “Perfume?” she sincerely asked, an eyebrow up. Even her blush as fading.

Sylus shrugged again, starting to blush himself. “It is very difficult for me to describe. It was… perhaps something like mint and roses?”

Shyvana seemed to remain confused for a moment, and then her eyes widened, and all color drained from her face. Sylus saw the astonishing reaction, and realized something was wrong.

“…My apologies, Shyvana. Did I offend you?” he quickly checked, completely lost as to why she would have such a reaction.

She seemed ill suddenly, a hand coming up and holding her forehead, the other arm coiling around her front. “…N-no, Sylus. …However, I must… _beg_ you not to tell anyone about that…”

Sylus grew more concerned. “C-certainly, my lady. I wouldn’t dream of breaking your trust, but can I please understand what is so… problematic?”

Shyvana cringed, and let her arms down slowly. This time the blush was returning. Powerfully. “I… I didn’t even realize that was happening. I… I am very glad of how this conversation has gone so far, and I don’t want to lose that progress because of… an accident. If I explain, it could be… misinterpreted.”

Sylus’ shoulders slumped in his confusion. He didn’t want her to feel hurt after such an important breakthrough. He was just still very lost. “…As you wish, my lady. I don’t want to ruin the resolution either. I am simply confused. Please pardon my question.”

She shook her head, a hand coming up to stay him. “N-no, no, Sylus… you… It’s not your fault. I…” She exhaled. “You _swear_ you will tell no one? I cannot stress how humiliating it would be if someone else found this out. I didn’t intend for anyone to be aware of such a thing. I’d… practically forgotten it myself.”

Sylus forced himself to be calm and serious. “Shyvana, if it is so serious for you, I can deal with my curiosity. I don’t want you to worry. I wouldn’t want to risk some kind of exposure for you if I were captured, for example.”

Intense discomfort was obvious on her face as she looked off again. “N-no… an enemy likely wouldn’t care…”

He blinked.

“Just swear it?” she asked, almost meek for once.

“I swear, my lady,” he affirmed with a nod at last.

She exhaled, and managed, “…It’s pheromones. Female dragons release them when we… we’re… receptive to…” her frame was shrinking the more she tried to explain.

Sylus’ own blush exploded, and he raised his hands. “I fully understand, my lady. You can stop. I sincerely apologize for brushing on such a sensitive topic so callously. I still meant what I said, but if I had realized, I wouldn’t have said it so casually.”

Her frame eased, and she nodded. “…My thanks. I… didn’t even realize I was…” she shook her head.

Sylus smiled. “You have nothing to worry about, Shyvana. Now then… it has been a very trying night for you, my lady. May I please take first watch?”

Shyvana opened her mouth, then eased, and let it close. She nodded. “I could use the rest. Thank you, summoner.”

He warmed his smile, nodded, and then started to cast his spells again.

Shyvana walked over, sinking down against a tree. She was astonishingly exhausted, she realized. Her mind was calmer, too. She closed her eyes, and was asleep almost immediately.

* * *

When Sylus woke her to take her watch, she felt a soft resurgence of anxiety. Would he expect something of her now that her emotions were exposed?

However, Sylus simply smiled gently as she stood up, gave her a nod of quiet thanks for doing so, and started to settle down on the ground for sleep himself.

Shyvana glanced at his back. She wanted to thank him, even for that simple moment of just behaving normally. She didn’t want this chaos in her emotions to make things suddenly so different between them. It was a deep relief to have a completely normal interaction.

Speaking at that moment felt improper, though. She just nodded slightly, and looked out to the woods around them to do her share.

* * *

“Summoner.”

Sylus stirred awake, and started to pick himself up. His body was getting a little better at rousing quickly, for which he was grateful. Staying in a long haze while trying to march along was awkward at best. “Thank you,” he said simply, standing.

His eyes caught her face as she turned away, and he was struck by the soft smile that showed on her face. Especially knowing she was, indeed, fond of him, having it confirmed, made that smile so powerful to his own emotions… but that was precisely why she was so concerned over her feelings. She hadn’t actually made a decision yet. He chastised himself mentally for starting to make such presumptions despite himself, and focused on pulling some food from his satchel for their breakfast.

When she came over to take her share of the food from him, she raised an eyebrow. “Are you well, Sylus?” Her voice was back to its usual, calm power.

He smiled pleasantly for her. “I am, my lady. Just still waking up.”

“You’re certain that’s all?” she challenged, her voice a bit softer and firmer at the same time.

Sylus sighed a bit, looking at the satchel. “I have my own emotional chaos to manage, my lady. I didn’t wish to compound your own. I am quite well, truly. I simply need to remaster my thoughts this morning.”

Shyvana frowned faintly, blinked, and then offered, “Do you… want to speak about it?”

Sylus had to control a laugh at her painfully awkward manner. It was adorable. “I simply had some inappropriate thoughts this morning. They are distracting. I will have them properly managed soon, my lady.”

“…About me?”

He twitched, blushing finally. Clearing his throat, he admitted, “Yes.”

Shyvana looked off. “I appreciate you not hiding it. Let’s eat, and continue.”

Sylus didn’t risk raising the topic again, but desperately hoped he’d not seriously hurt her with his moment of weakness. After her vital step the previous evening, any harm to her emotions would be truly devastating. She would recover, he had every confidence. She was too strong not to, but the pain it would cause her… Whether she forgave him or not, he wasn’t sure he would ever forgive himself.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, they were traveling again. Silence had reigned for an hour when Shyvana broke it as she led along.

“Last night, you spoke with great wisdom,” she started, “I wanted to ask how you learned such intricacies of emotions. It is a field on which… I am weak.”

Sylus was astonished she would voluntarily bring up the issue. He forced his shock aside, and cleared his throat as he tried to formulate his response. “Truthfully, training, my lady. Mastery of one’s own mind is necessary to truly master spell weaving of any variety, but especially vital to summoning. If an emotional outburst strikes at the wrong time during a match, it could be dangerous for many people involved, especially the champion linked to the summoner.”

Shyvana glanced back at him, serious. “I’ve sensed your emotions run rather high during matches.”

“Yes,” he instantly agreed. “However, there’s a difference between the momentary flare and the actual loss of control. I’d compare it to… a gust of wind hitting your wings abruptly as you fly. A practiced master, like yourself, barely shows a reaction, but the surge still hit you. An unpracticed flyer?”

She looked forward with a smirk, “Would be thrown to the ground.”

“Just so.”

“So you don’t actually control them?” she continued.

“Emotions are heavily rooted in instinct rather than rational thought. Control is, at least in my view, definitionally rational. What you can control is your response. However, a response is hard to properly craft when you’re unfamiliar with the urge or how it will react to your attempts. You must take the time to identify your own feelings, recognize them, so that they are not mysterious.” He cleared his throat, “Obviously, I am no full master. I still have trouble and struggle every day. During matches I have enough respect for the duty and the champion that I can overpower more of myself if a truly powerful emotion hits me.” He twitched faintly as he recalled summoning Ashe and discovering Shyvana was against them. “…Most of the time,” he felt compelled to amend.

Shyvana was listening attentively. Her respect for him was growing in his role as a summoner once more. It also helped explain why so many summoners were so such aggravating interactions. If the slightest emotional response could disrupt the entire process, then every twitch and pulse of desire or other emotion would make them all the more chaotic. The metaphor of a hatchling dragon trying to master flight in a gusty storm gave a root to her own analysis she appreciated.

It was his quiet amendment that got her attention afresh. She glanced over her shoulder again. “I’ve not known you to falter in our matches.”

He swallowed, cringing. “…Yes, I’ve managed to keep myself mostly focused when I work with you, my lady.”

Shyvana raised an eyebrow, looking forward. “Can you explain then?”

He continued to wince at the danger of the topic. “…You recall the match that started this whole mess?”

Her eyes focused forward. Ashe’s comments to her after the match… Shyvana stopped, and turned, facing him. Sylus halted, and she recognized the tense fear in his eyes. He was sincerely afraid of her response.

“…You couldn’t face me,” she said without emotion at first. Her eyes then tightened. “You let Ashe guide the battle.”

Another swallow, and he gave a faint nod.

Part of her was angry with him. For not respecting the battle enough to give it his all, regardless of who he faced. Another part of her, however, knew him. She was starting to understand the forces driving him, what could affect him. “…You did warn her, I assume?”

He nodded again, unable to speak, closing his eyes.

“Did it occur to you I would want you to give it your best focus? Especially on the field?”

“Yes,” he forced out, eyes aiming down, but open.

“And still you couldn’t?”

“Correct.” His voice was harder with guilt.

“So not even I can overpower your regard for me? Not even for my own sake?”

Her eyes subtly widened at his reaction. His body seemed to deflate, his eyes starting to shake toward the ground, and a strange, quiet sound clenched in his throat.

That was the emotion that had disrupted his match. That was how powerful it was. Just as she had felt compelled to drag him on this idiotic journey, wanted him in her sight, and couldn’t trust others to guard him.

“…It must be a very powerful regard to overpower your respect for the games,” she chose to whisper.

His squeezed his eye shut, but nodded subtly.

Shyvana remained grave. She knew, now, that she had just hurt him. It was an open wound, and she had stabbed a claw straight into it. It was her way, they both knew that, but now she realized it was… not how she would prefer to handle this matter.

“Sylus?”

He slowly looked up into her eyes.

“Forgive my callousness,” she began, her voice serious and sincere at once. “I wanted to make sure I understood. I know how much you respect the League and its purpose. It is part of what I appreciate about your manner, especially during our matches. I understand how… powerful something would have to be to disrupt that for you. I know you would show Ashe and Riven the same respect in the field as you show me. I imagine Ashe was impressed with you, regardless of this falter?”

He started to blush, looking aside uncomfortably. “She… seemed to appreciate the respect I showed her, yes.”

Shyvana exhaled a bit, and then reached up, actually gripping his chin and turning his face toward hers. He gasped softly, his eyes flaring at the contact, his blush intensifying.

“Then you didn’t fail. Your champion understood, and was able to act properly. …You corrected your flight, young dragon,” she offered with raised eyebrows, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

His expression softened, his eyebrows rising. He started to smile a bit, and the power of his appreciation for her words started to make water build in his eyes.

Shyvana’s expression softened in response. A simple reminder of how his manner was quite refreshing to a champion, and he was all but weeping in gratitude? …How much had her previous words hurt him? It was a painful realization for her. This was a battlefield on which she was a foolish recruit, stumbling about with her weapon swinging wildly at friend and foe alike.

Her hand shifted from his chin, to his shoulder, and she tipped her head, offering a slightly more obvious smile. “Be at peace, summoner. …Do you feel up for continuing?”

He nodded, smiling, and tried to wipe his eyes as subtly as he could (failing the subtlety completely).

Shyvana flashed another smile, and then turned, leading on. A troubling thought entered her mind, however. How would she react to facing him on the field? Just a momentary vision of her full, dragon form rushing upon him… she could see how his face would contort with fear and he would try to scramble away. Even if just a match… she didn’t want to do that to him.

Facing down Ashe or Riven, for her, was a matter of professional courtesy. They each expected a fight to the death on the field. The games reduced it to the most extreme form of training. A mistake was death, success was killing. But that wasn’t what a summoner’s purpose was. For a summoner, all of them were allies, yet at other times enemies. Shyvana herself preferred to chase down and tear about some idiot like Trundle rather than Ashe, just because the troll was a caustic, vitriol-spewing animal.

Further, she knew Sylus only ever summoned herself or Riven of his own choosing. Even working with Ashe had been an exception because of the madness of the trapped match. How often had he really had to face down herself or Riven while summoning the other?

“Sylus?” she asked abruptly, her tone serious.

“My lady?” he responded, blinking.

“Just to say it directly, I would want you to give it your full focus. I would never be insulted by you assisting your champion to defeat me. Remember that. It may help you regain your balance.”

He seemed stunned for a moment, looking at her back, but finally, he replied, “I… I will remember that, my lady. Thank you for saying it so clearly.”

She just nodded without looking back.


	7. Valein House

It was on the distant fringe of a village, atop a soft, grassy hill. The only hint of its true purpose was the sturdy stone wall topped by glowing crystals on spires at even intervals around its perimeter. Valein House seemed oddly picturesque for the summoner equivalent of an insane asylum.

Shyvana and Sylus were just off one of the village’s streets, at the opening of an alley. Shyvana was positioned so she could look down the street and see the house, Sylus opposite her.

“Since we know the council doesn’t really want this exposed, how do you wish to investigate?” Sylus muttered quietly.

Shyvana eyed the house a moment longer, and then focused on her companion. “Innocent benefactors. You and I are visiting because we are concerned about a mutual acquaintance’s mental state, but we want to make sure he is properly cared for, not just locked away.”

Sylus frowned thoughtfully, nodding. “I see. Logical. We don’t know how sympathetic or helpful they will be, however.”

“We’ll take what they give, and then change plans accordingly. If he’s such a powerful summoner, they must have a more secure area. I doubt they’ll let us walk into that, but a general knowledge of the interior should at least help.”

Sylus nodded again. “Sounds like a plan.”

Shyvana smirked at him, and then leaned off the wall, leading the way to the gates of the house’s perimeter.

* * *

Ironically, they were allowed past the wall without any kind of resistance. There weren’t even any guards present. They walked up the simple path over the hill, and across a gravel lane for carriages, entering the double-doors.

The interior was surprisingly luxurious. It was a waiting room first, but with large couches and tables with refreshments waiting, as if it were a high-class hotel. There were several people scattered around, sitting, some talking quietly, others reading.

At the far side was a broad desk, with a single attendant. An older woman with a stern face.

Shyvana walked directly forward with Sylus in tow, but her eyes danced around, placing the various people in the room.

At the desk, the stern woman greeted them, “How may I help you?”

Shyvana tipped her head. “Good day. We are… concerned for a comrade. A summoner. We believe he may be… troubled. However, we’ve heard disagreeing rumors about this place, and wanted to see it for ourselves. If it’s a place to truly help, we’ll be taking the matter to the council.”

“Without a writ from the council, no one is allowed beyond the entry hall. We have some dangerous residents. It is for your protection.”

Sylus tilted his head down. “Madam, if we take the time to get a writ from the council, how do you think we can spare our friend the attention? Do you want us to at least consider bringing him here?”

“That’s not my concern,” the woman persisted calmly. “I control the entry, and my rules are clear. None without a writ.”

Sylus sighed, glancing to Shyvana. The dragoness eyed the woman for a moment. Then she turned, and looked Sylus in the eyes. The summoner blinked, and saw a very serious darkness in the dragoness’ gaze.

Looking back to the attendant, Shyvana put her hands at her back, as if going into an at-ease stance. “Can I ask another question?” she began with raised eyebrows.

The woman just stared at her.

“Why would a council-sanctioned treatment house use mercenaries in disguise for guards?”

In one instant, the room exploded with madness.

Sylus hit the floor as Shyvana wrenched her armored gauntlets up on her arms, fire already bleeding off her fists. The attendant raised her own hands up, energy trailing her fingertips for a spell-strike. The various people in the waiting room shot from their positions, drawing blades and crossbows in a rippling rush.

The purple-black stream of power from the ‘attendant’ collided with a fire-blast from Shyvana’s right, armored fist, both sets of energy bursting apart in a ring-wave across the desk. At the same moment, Shyvana’s left fist swept backward, unleashing a wave of fire that caught and incinerated the first volley of bolts from the various mercenaries using crossbows.

Turning with her back-hand swipe, Shyvana sent her right leg out. It shattered through the desk, hit the witch’s chest with a sickening crack of fracturing bone, and buried her in the back wall. As her leg fully extended, Shyvana also rammed her two fists toward the two sides of the waiting room, unleashing fresh jets of fire, destroying more bolts and forcing a group of melee mercenaries to duck and roll aside.

Continuing into a full spin, Shyvana stepped over Sylus with a lunge, unleashing another double fire-blast to re-scatter the mercenaries. This time, she hunched after unleashing her flame, and her body warped and empowered, erupting into her full, draconic shape, braced over Sylus like a protective den mother with a cub. Wing-claws digging into the stone floor, she roared and unleashed a breath-blast, panning from her left to right.

The screams of burning mercenaries filled the chamber, a handful breaking through the front doors to escape, another set of groups vanishing into either side hall from the entry chamber.

Shyvana remained tense, her enlarged eyes scanning the room in sharp, precise glances. “…Clear,” she growled.

Sylus started to stand up, easing out from under her right wing. It left him standing between her long neck and the muscular upper arm that comprised the wing. Her skin radiated enough heat to make him sweat gently. “Sorry to be so useless, my lady,” he muttered quietly, a bit awed at the swift destruction she had brought to the chamber.

“Knowing when to duck is important for any young warrior,” she chose to rumble in response, and then hefted her upper body over him to quickly turn, and lope around the far side of the shattered desk, her tail slithering limply along the floor.

Sylus followed her with a wan smile. He watched as she proved quite dexterous with her large claw, opening a simple door just to the side of where the witch was buried in the wall. With a faint glance inside, however, she realized it was too small to maintain her true form. Shyvana reverted in a smooth rush, and waved Sylus inside with her.

Their eyes soon found the fate of the true attendants. Several people, clad in summoners robes, were floating in the air, encased in shimmering pillars of light. They didn’t seem aware of their surroundings.

Sylus eased forward, and raised his hands. “…These stasis fields are nearly a month old.”

Shyvana frowned, looking up at them, her eyes gliding from each to the next. “So he’s been in control long enough to arrange things, probably well before they were even captured like this. Can you free them?”

“Yes,” Sylus answered, his stance shifting.

Shyvana gripped his shoulder. “Wait.”

He blinked, focusing on her. “Why?”

“They are safer this way. There are still mercenaries in the building, and we still have no true answers. We’ll free them… after we investigate.”

Sylus started to nod. “You’re right. Sorry.”

Shyvana flashed a faint smile. “You’re learning, summoner. Come.” She waved for him to join her as she walked for the exit again.

* * *

Choosing the right hall to start, the pair hurried through it. They passed many rooms, the residents of which seemed to be either sleeping or in a very deep daze. Harmless, but completely mentally gone. Shyvana felt a disturbing thought when she wondered how close to this fate all summoners came each day. How close was Sylus to it? He really was wading into his kind of war each day. For the League.

A snap-whistle sounded. Sylus’ new instincts had him dive to the ground again, and Shyvana caught the bolt in her armored hand before snap-twisting herself, ramming a jet of fire down the hall almost the same instant. It splashed over part of the wall just beside the would-be assassin, and he screamed as his clothes caught fire.

Shyvana shot forward, leaping with each bound from one side to the other as the mercenary’s comrades opened fire from further down the hall.

Sylus huddled against the wall near the floor he’d flattened himself to as bolts pinged off the stone around him. His eyes settled on a few of them the next moment, and an idea lit his gaze.

The dragoness caught up to her initial target, ramming her armored fist into his head as she landed from one bound, dropping him instantly. She used a quick spin-slap to deflect a small volley of bolts from the other three mercenaries still rushing back down the hall. Flowing into a two-armed fire-blast again, she dropped the next two with the raw force of her attacks, but the third was just beyond her reach.

With a growl, Shyvana shot forward again. That same moment, Sylus slammed his left hand into the floor, runes scattering over it, the bolts beside him shivering and dancing inside the energy.

Immediately beside the last assassin, the wall started to shimmer and warp, and he gawked in surprise.

Bolts shot out of the solid stone, clipping his arms and legs, one lodging in his shoulder with a shout of pain.

Shyvana was on him the next second, pinning him to the ground. “Who hired you!?”

“They don’t… give names! Bad… for business!” he managed around strangled pain.

Sylus was running up to join her at this point.

Shyvana persisted, “You’re ordered to take control of a summoner insane asylum, and you don’t know who for!?”

“Someone rich, that’s all we got!” he yelled back.

The dragoness raised one armored fist as the other arm kept him pinned down. Fire erupted over the metal wreathing her limb. “Give me a reason to let you live, beast!”

Sylus was there, but didn’t move to stop her this time, he just waited by tensely.

“Okay, okay! I know one thing!” the merc desperately gasped. “Max security hall. We were… told to keep it locked down tight! No one in or out, not even us!”

Shyvana gripped his collar, lifting him off the ground. “Where is it?”

* * *

They told that merc to call his comrades out of the building, but didn’t trust it would work. Sylus stayed in Shyvana’s wake like a shadow as they reached the maximum security hall. It was in the top level of the building, behind layered, magic-sealed doors.

Sylus came forward at the doors, and placed his hand on them, closing his eyes. He frowned. “Already broken. They’re just closed, not locked.”

Shyvana gripped his shoulder, and he followed her silent command to get behind her again. She opened the three special doors in sequence with no trouble, and led him into the hall. These cells were very different. No bars, only walls of golden-green light sealed the little boxes it was segmented into. Each one had a single occupant, all in plain white tunics and pants.

One immediately charged the wall, bashing himself against the energy, screaming like a wild beast… while energy erupted from his eyes and hands in rippling spells waves that ricocheted around his chamber.

Sylus gawked. “…Those are planar alignment bolts…”

Shyvana eyed it warily, but kept walking. “That would normally require a rather calm, calculating mind, yes?”

“Absolutely. I have no idea how a mad man like that could wield them.”

“That’s a very presumptuous statement,” a new voice declared with a faint chuckle.

The two paused, looking to the cell at their current right.

Quite calm, an older man was sitting on his bed, facing them. His eyes and smile were twisted somehow, the only hint, so far, of why he was in the cell in the first place. “Aren’t you a cute little summoner, boy? Come to admire your betters?”

Sylus shared a glance with Shyvana, and they silently agreed to see what this inmate knew. Shyvana took the lead, however. “Do you keep track of what goes on here? Would you know about other prisoners who were let out?”

His eyes sharpened. “A mighty specific question, champion.”

“You know me?”

He smirked. “You think I never work in the games just because I’m locked in here? Who do you think they bring out for Nocturne or Brand?”

“If they trust you enough for that, why are you locked away here?” Shyvana pushed, impatient.

“The games are preconfigured. Very hard to break them. Everything else? Oh, now that’s another story. I kept doing things they didn’t like, because they didn’t understand how.”

Sylus ease forward. “Did they have you develop new spells for the League?”

The man rolled his eyes. “Please. They wouldn’t trust anything I did for them. Honestly, you prove to one councilor that Kog’Maw’s stomach is actually a void portal, and they just lose their minds!”

Shyvana and Sylus shared a glance.

“That would explain much,” Shyvana admitted.

Sylus nodded.

“See? I tried to tell them!” the inmate affirmed.

“But do you know of anyone who was released from here?” Shyvana persisted, leaning forward.

He shrugged. “No idea. The spell walls are warped. We can only see someone directly in front of our little bubble here. I was wondering about the hooligans I’ve seen walk past a few times. Is there a breakout going on? Would be very exciting!”

Shyvana sighed, and turned to her companion. “They won’t know. Come, let’s… return to the entry chamber.”

Sylus nodded, and silently followed.

The inmate shouted after them, “Do take care! Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you, champion!”

Shyvana just growled, narrowing her eyes as she walked.

* * *

It had taken nearly an hour to actually free the true attendants. Sylus was drained and tired when he was finally finished, and Shyvana took the time to talk to the understandably confused summoners and guards.

After a bit of panic was calmed by Shyvana’s intimidating shouting, they got to the heart of the matter.

The main attendant shook her head. She was actually young, with short blonde hair. “We don’t know anything about any maximum security patients being let out, champion.”

“Where are the records then?” the dragoness persisted.

Another attendant shifted awkwardly. “There won’t be any of such a release, if it happened.”

Sylus shared a grim look with Shyvana. The dragoness went on, “Why not?”

The main attendant continued, “We’ve… all been here less than a year. The entire staff was replaced at the same time, and all the main records were confiscated by the council. We assumed there had been some upset, of course, but… it was made clear we shouldn’t pry.”

Shyvana growled, looking off. “So it all goes back to the council itself. We have nothing to show for this trouble except suspicion.”

Sylus, leaning against a wall, offered, “We still have the fact that this place was overrun with mercenaries. That demands attention. If we informed the major nations, it would force the council to at least open a real inquiry.”

“Into themselves,” Shyvana snarled, but her frustration was at the situation, not her companion. “They’ll just cover it up again. Ugh, this idiotic cowardice, dodging all responsibility.” She turned to the rescued attendants. “All of you should go to ground. We don’t know who can or can’t be trusted now. The mastermind is still at large. I’ll make sure a message is sent through public channels if it becomes safe.”

“W-where should we go?” the main attendant asked.

“Anywhere you’ve never been before,” the dragon rasped bluntly, and then turned to Sylus. “Come, summoner. We have to return to the League, one way or the other.”

“I have one question before we go,” Sylus said, easing off the wall to follow her regardless.

Shyvana paused, and let him turn to the others.

“There’s a patient in the max wing who spoke to us. Short, gray hair, and he related a story about Kog’Maw’s stomach being a void portal. What is his name?”

“Meridian Stalk,” one of the guards answered. “He’s the worst one of the lot. You didn’t let him out, did you?”

Sylus shook his head. “We released no one.”

Shyvana actually reached an arm out, and put it across Sylus’ shoulders. “Come, summoner. You need rest, but it isn’t safe here.”

Sylus just nodded, grateful for the support, and let her lead him out of the room.

* * *

Sylus slumped down against a tree. Shyvana hadn’t felt safe in the town after Diligast’s fate. They were about an hour outside the town, well off the main paths leading into it.

“Sorry for slowing our return so much,” Sylus managed, sincerely exhausted.

Shyvana crouched at his side with a faint smile. “You did well, Sylus. You followed my lead properly, and your trick with the arrows in that hallway was inspired.”

He chuckled softly. “I’m glad you approve.” More serious, he added, “I’m sorry we didn’t find anything more concrete, my lady. I feel like somehow it’s my failing. If I’d come forward immediately--?”

“Don’t be foolish, Sylus. This was all in place long before you were aware of it. Take your rest. You earned it. Freeing those summoners was bitter work. I could see that much.”

He nodded a little, easing with a wan smile. “My thanks, Shyvana.”

Feeling a bit playful, which was a novel sensation in truth, Shyvana added, “And perhaps this will raise your spirits. Once you’ve rested, I’ll be flying us back to the League.”

His eyes lit up with surprising life at the idea. “Truly? I can fly with you? Is that not a risk?”

His sincere delight made her smile remain soft and warm. “We only went by foot to avoid detection as much from the council as the mastermind of this plot. Now speed is more important, but you truly need your rest. Yes, you’ll fly with me.”

He smiled brightly. “You are very kind to me, my lady.”

Shyvana chuckled, and actually reached over, tussling some of his hair. “Now rest, or I’ll make you walk anyway.”

He chuckled, letting his eyes close. “Yes, my lady.”

* * *

“Summoner?”

For most people, having a deep, rumbling voice call to them in their sleep would have been anything but pleasant. For Sylus, however, he woke up with a completely happy start, turning enough to look up into Shyvana’s draconic face looking down at him.

“Feeling rested?” she rumbled kindly, surprising gentleness in her eyes.

He chuckled, rising up. “Much. So… how best shall we fly? In your claws again?” He seemed giddy.

Shyvana chuckled, and actually lowered herself down on her wing-claws, like she was doing a partial push-up. “It works well in an emergency, but I doubt you want to be dangling for a few hours of flight. Here. Climb up.”

Blushing a bit, Sylus pushed himself up onto her back, at first gripping parts of her armor. “How do you want me to… hold on?”

She turned her head on her long neck, some humor mingling with her surprisingly gentle expression. “Lie down. Put your arms around the base of my neck. It’ll be far easier that way.”

Sylus did so, easing forward, lifting his legs up fully, and slowly put his arms around the bottom of her powerful neck. Her scent was particularly strong right at her scales, and he had to specifically take hold of his thoughts before they went too many embarrassing places.

“Settled?” she asked.

“Yes, my lady,” he said softly.

She braced down, and then shot up, her wings snapping taut and wrenching them through the air a heartbeat later.

Sylus gave a shout of exhilaration, and then held tight even as he laughed, the air already howling around them.

Shyvana chuckled, soaring high and rushing along, her body snaking through the winds in rhythmic waves.

He could feel her powerful muscles churning her wings, hear her breath rushing through her long, powerful neck. Even more, with his head down against her neck to avoid wind blasting him in the face, his ear was right against her warm scales. He could hear her powerful heart pulsing like thunder in the depths of her core.

 _Magnificent_ , he marveled peacefully, his eyes shut out of appreciation rather than just avoiding the wind.

* * *

He had assumed flying for hours straight would quickly sour his appreciation of flying with her, as she obviously had no saddle to hold him properly (and it was a ridiculous notion). However, Sylus found that he was completely at peace flying on her back. Her armor had formed a broad surface across her back, and her way of flying helped keep him to her back rather than threaten to knock him off.

Every so often, he looked forward, squinting against the wind, and watched her head slipping through the air, the fur along the ridge of her neck rippling. It was like a dream, and all the more wonderful for being real.

It was all too short a time later that he felt her start to sink through the air. He had to hold a little tighter with his arms, as her rhythmic flight started to give way for her angled descent. He otherwise might have slipped off behind her as she brought her legs down to land.

Shyvana glided down smoothly, and gave a few steadying flaps of her wings before touching down at the base of the League’s main entrance. She let Sylus slide off her back, and she looked back at him, caught by the glow with his smile at her. She found herself smiling back, and then bowed her head, letting herself revert.

A moment later, she stood up straight as a human woman, and waved toward the building. “Come. Let’s see if Queen Ashe and Riven have made any more direct progress.”

“Excellent plan,” Sylus replied happily, following her with more than a little spring in his step.

Shyvana just chuckled, shaking her head as they entered the hall.


	8. Revelation

Other than noticing the League Hall was bustling with activity (despite the far wall still being repaired), Shyvana and Sylus barely made it a few meters before a tall, slim summoner in pale robes hurried to them, waving excitedly.

Shyvana eyed Sylus, but he shrugged. Neither of them knew this summoner.

The stranger ran up, panting. “Champion, summoner, it’s such a relief to see you safe! Queen Ashe and Lady Riven are just now having a …discussion with some of the high summoners. Your information would be most welcome!”

A shared glanced between the pair confirmed they were ready.

“Lead on,” Shyvana said clearly.

* * *

“I want to know why you’re stonewalling us, when lives are clearly on the line!” Riven shouted, but her sword stayed down in her hand. The power in her hardened eyes was just as intimidating, however.

Ironically, it was Ralhe centrally facing Riven and Ashe across a large, round table. Ikan was back at her left, another high summoner at her right. She tipped her head, “We aren’t stonewalling anyone. This kind of information is desperately sensitive. If the structure of our spells around the games was exposed, you know how much damage could be done!”

Ashe tilted her head down, and replied, “Agreed, but you know Freljord supports the games fully, and Riven has never shown anything beyond respect for them. We’re trying to help stop this murderer, and you’re refusing to help.”

And then the door burst open around Shyvana, Sylus, and the pale-robed summoner who had escorted them. The dragoness marched straight up to the table with Sylus in her wake.

The pale-robed summoner saw the intense situation, and decided to make a quick exit, shutting the doors after a glare from Ralhe.

Riven and Ashe smiled at the pair, Sylus tipping his head in a quick, respectful recognition, and Shyvana gave them a half-smile before focusing darkly on the summoners present. “I might be able to explain why you’re refusing to help, at that. I’m sure it’s filed away with everything you confiscated from Valein House.”

All three champions and Sylus noticed the faint twitch in Ralhe’s eye.

“Go on, Shyvana?” Ashe prompted with a wave of her hand.

Shyvana eased around the table, her fingers trailing the edge as she stalked toward the high summoners. “Tell me, high summoners, have you found your precious patient, yet? As I recall, Ikan was supposed to locate him for you nearly a week ago?”

Ikan seemed furious, but contained himself as Shyvana started to pace around the three summoners ominously. Riven was resisting a smile at the obvious intimidation tactic.

Ralhe chose to answer, “Nothing but hearsay. If you have some facts to present--!?”

“Spare me, summoner. You have one use now, and that is supplying the name of your pet,” Shyvana cut her off sharply, brushing past just in front of the robed woman. “Your mad-house was overthrown by mercenaries, and a village was blown up, while you’ve dithered about like a child. Your ‘dangerous suspect’,” she waved to Sylus, “and I cleaned up your mess for you.”

Ashe and Riven gawked.

“A village!?” Riven rasped.

“Blown up?” Ashe pressed.

Sylus looked over to them, and spoke up to explain, “It happened the same time as the original bombing here. A tavern was the epicenter, but Diligast is all but obliterated.”

“Diligast?” Ikan whispered in dark shock.

Shyvana leaned sharply through the trio of high summoners, startling Ralhe and the third apart as the dragoness seized Ikan, and made him face her by the scruff. “The NAME, boy! Who is your precious genius you’ve been hiding!?”

“We don’t know what you’re talking--!?” Ralhe was cut off again.

Shyvana had the woman up in the air by her collar that instant, fire smoldering quite powerfully in her eyes. “ _I’m tired of your lies, summoner!_ I’ve watched you fail to protect the civilians and noncombatants this League exists to protect. I’ve walked in the crater of Diligast, and I ran down the mercenaries who seized and captured your servants at the house. You will give me the name, and everything else you know about this supposed genius, or I will expose every dark secret I have found in that misbegotten prison to the world!”

“I’d listen to her, Ralhe,” Riven added firmly, leaning into the table. “Because if she stays her hand, I won’t.”

Ralhe firmed, despite dangling. “You don’t know anything worth exposing, or you wouldn’t be blowing so much smoke, dragon.”

Shyvana’s expression turned viciously dark.

Then Sylus spoke again. “We do, however, have proof of mercenaries seizing a League facility. One specifically designed to secure the most dangerous and unstable summoners we know of. Do you want an inquiry, councilors?”

Shyvana started to smirk as Ralhe twitched again.

“Sylus, I will remember this when your next review comes along,” Ralhe rasped.

He narrowed his eyes, but didn’t respond.

Shyvana, however, set the woman back on her feet, and said, “Apologize to him.”

Ralhe rolled her eyes. “You have no business telling a councilor what to do with a mid-level summoner, champion. You overstep your bounds!”

“No,” Shyvana began quietly, “ _ **you overstepped yours!**_ ”

Even Ashe and Riven jerked back, Sylus just bracing as fire erupted around the room, somehow avoiding damage to anyone or thing in the area.

In her full draconic form, Shyvana growled into the councilor’s face, who yelped and fell back against the table, leaning away from the burning maw. The other two high summoners were ducking away against the wall.

“ _You are a self-serving waste compared to the ‘mid-level summoner’ you so casually spat upon, woman! I have watched you fret and ring your hands while a madman slaughters your people, only fearing for your own reputation, while that man risked his life, faced every fear and shame YOU could throw at him, and helped chase down the very monster trying to kill him! At the moment, he is the ONLY REAL SUMMONER IN THIS ROOM!_ ”

Shyvana followed her verbal rampage with a full-bodied roar into the woman’s face, the room shaking from the power of it. Riven was impressed, and Ashe was simply astonished at the event. It was a grave risk to so bluntly threaten a summoner in the hall.

Then Shyvana warped back down to her human form, still glaring darkly.

Sylus was resisting the urge to blush at her powerful, vehement defense of his character, and found himself smiling despite the deadly serious situation.

“Now then, councilor,” Shyvana growled. “Shall I have that name?”

Ralhe swallowed, furious, but shaking with fear. Laws or not, this dragon could easily kill her before she had a chance to stop her. “…V-Valhan…”

Sylus and Shyvana instantly gawked at each other, confused and alarmed equally.

Now it was Ashe, Riven, and the three summoners’ turn to be confused.

Shyvana reached out, and pulled Ralhe back onto her feet. The woman yelped, only because at first she thought it was a punch at her face.

“Valhan? Valhan is your precious summoner who developed so many master spells?” Shyvana challenged instantly.

Ikan picked himself up. “You know him?”

Shyvana glared over her shoulder, and chose not to answer. Focusing on Ralhe, she continued, “I want the records. Everything about him from the house. NOW!”

Ralhe quickly waved at the third summoner, who yanked a few thick books out of the shelf behind her, and gathered up some scrolls that had been hidden there.

Shyvana grabbed them instantly. “Sylus,” she said without thought, starting to open them onto the table that moment.

He rushed over, and started to pour over them with her.

Riven and Ashe shared a faintly amused glance at the pair working so well together, and they came around.

“What are we looking for?”

“Anything related to Valhan, first. Once we have all of that, we dig in,” Shyvana quickly spoke, shoving a pile of scrolls to the pair of champions.

Ralhe smoothed her robe down after getting out of Shyvana’s way to the table. “…Did you find him?”

Sylus and Shyvana paused to share a look. Shyvana then looked over her shoulder. “We don’t know. That’s why this information is vital. Now either help us gather the pieces we need, or leave us be.”

Annoyed, but feeling the pressure of the situation as well, Ralhe waved to the other two summoners, and they came around to start sifting through the information as well.

* * *

About half an hour later, all of them still pouring over the texts and records, Sylus froze as his eyes soaked in a particular line of text. His mind started whirring, and he suddenly snapped his hands out, pulling other sheets he’d previously discarded back to himself.

It was noticed by the others, Shyvana, Riven, Ashe, and the other summoners starting to watch him quietly for a moment.

With several sheets in front of him, Sylus, his hands spread on the table, started to look ill and angry at the same time.

“Sylus?” Shyvana finally whispered to him, her eyes tight.

Sylus was starting to bare his teeth in a grimace surprisingly reminiscent of Shyvana herself, which had everyone at the table puzzled and concerned anew, including the dragoness herself.

“By Demacia’s crown, summoner, what is wrong?” Shyvana finally prompted.

Sylus snapped his eyes up at her, his emotions still twisting his face, but he quickly rounded his glare on Ralhe and the others. “Valhan. Tell me, did he ever give you a strange story about Kog’Maw?”

Shyvana eased up straight. She recognized the reference, but didn’t understand the connection yet. She waited. Riven and Ashe seemed eager to listen for the moment as well.

Ralhe eased back, shaking her head, but Ikan seemed grim.

“Why do you ask that so specifically?” Ikan muttered.

“So you did?” Sylus pressed firmly.

“Several months ago. He shared some madness about Kog’Maw’s stomach being a void portal. Why? Did you speak with him yourself?”

Sylus shook his head. “No.” Then he picked up one piece of paper, and slammed it down on the table. “But I did speak with the man who actually came up with the idea. The same man Valhan shared a CELL WITH in your damn maximum security hall!”

Shyvana’s eyes locked on the paper.

Meridian Stalk.

Ralhe lunged forward. “Don’t be insane! Meridian is a complete psychopath, we’d never use his arts. They were too dangerous, too--!?”

“Difficult to understand!?” Sylus challenged, suddenly full of fire and fury, his frame straightening. “Like barriers that can withstand void spells!?”

Ikan’s eyes widened, and he rose up, easing back. “By Runeterra… no, no it can’t be! Valhan gave us the schematics himself! In such insane detail! He couldn’t have…”

“Stolen them?” Riven offered, looking to Sylus.

The mid-level summoner nodded instantly to the exiled warrior. “Exactly. None of those spells came from Valhan. His talents were for memorization and an ability to copy spells he saw a single time. He started using it to cheat other summoners, and it got him planted in the house.” He rammed another sheet of paper forward. “He was using Meridian’s ideas as his own genius, and used it to buy his own freedom. Tell me, councilors… have you published any newly ‘discovered’ spells in recent journals?”

Ralhe’s brow creased. “…You know we have.”

Sylus nodded. “And aren’t those the only bit of reading those maximum security prisoners get? More to the point, why in all the planes would you let mad summoners SHARE CELLS!?”

Ashe raised a staying hand. “Please, calm. I’m not sure I follow you, Sylus. What would the publication do?”

Sylus calmed, and tipped his head to the Freljord queen. “Pardon, my lady. …It revealed to Meridian that his ideas, his genius, were being stolen the whole time. Valhan had been visiting in secret. Meridian likely assumed it was to be kind to his ‘new friend’, so they could talk. He would stop in Diligast each time he did so. However, his true purpose was to get new ideas and spells from Meridian, so he could further ingratiate himself to the League. Meridian recognized one of his own ideas in the papers they’re allowed to read. It revealed everything he needed to know.”

Shyvana nodded, frowning. “Of course. Which is why Diligast was blown up.”

Sylus turned to her with a nod as well. “Exactly. He knew the League explosion would draw most of the attention and cause chaos, so his personal revenge wouldn’t even be noticed until his plan was well under way.”

“What plan!?” Ralhe snapped finally. “You’re making no sense, Summoner Hale! Where is Valhan!?”

Shyvana answered, “Dead, councilor. One of Stalk’s first victims, along with the match.”

All three councilors froze, horrified at the knowledge.

Sylus moved closer to Shyvana. “This means we had him in our grasp, and let him go. He must be able to leave the House at will, and was just playing inmate once we crashed the gate.”

Shyvana tipped her head. “It seem so. Well done, Sylus. Don’t blame yourself. We had no way of knowing. In truth, he may have turned the House into his stronghold. We only saw a fraction of it. If he has control, and if he has the talents you described to me, his resources could be limitless.”

“We have to go back,” Sylus replied instantly.

The dragoness found herself smiling at him. “Precisely.”

Ashe pulled her hood back over her head. “You won’t be alone. This is a threat to the League. As Champions, we have a duty to see it through.”

Riven twirled her massive, broken blade. “I’m in.”

Shyvana and Sylus were appreciative, the dragoness nodding, Sylus bowing. Shyvana, however, added, “We’ll take flight. If you can, gather more allies. Even Noxian Champions.”

Everyone blinked at her.

Ashe smiled gently out of her surprise, “To show a united front…”

The dragon tipped her head. “Yes. If just the four of us take the battle to Stalk, it might seem questionable. If we invite the other nations’ champions to help in the raid?”

“Quite the diplomat,” Sylus chose to tease with a bright smile.

Shyvana gave him a playful glare.

Ralhe sighed, and straightened up. “I’ll sound a general alarm and call for action. Every champion in the League will know what’s happening within the hour.”

Her fellow councilors were horrified anew, but the champions and Sylus were considering her with new respect.

“Our thanks,” Shyvana chose to add, and then turned. “Come, Sylus!”

“My lady,” he called, running after her.

Ashe and Riven shared a nod, then rushed out as well, going to rally their own comrades.

* * *

Shyvana had wasted no time. The dragoness ripped down through the air, Sylus holding to her neck with more desperation thanks to her ferocity and speed. Mindful of her passenger, even so, she did slow enough before slamming down to the gravel lane just in front of Valein House.

Once Sylus was off her back, she warped into her humanoid form, and waved for him to stay in her wake, fire already lit on her fists. Sylus fell into line as ordered, and she quickly led inside.

The building seemed ominously quiet. The entry hall was still charred and broken from their fight the previous day, some charred bones now obvious in the wreckage.

“I can’t smell anyone nearby,” Shyvana whispered.

How she could smell anything in so much charred ruin was lost to Sylus, but he knew her instincts were practically made for such an environment. “To the max security hall then?”

She nodded, and led on. The halls remained quiet beyond occasional moaning from residents. They were still in their rooms, apparently unharmed.

“We need to get proper care back to these patients. They’ll starve, if nothing else,” Sylus muttered, a bit guilty for telling all the patients’ caretakers to flee the area.

“Once the building is secure again, we will,” Shyvana offered in a low, firm voice.

They made it all the way back to the entry of the maximum security hall without incident, which did not comfort either of them. Again, the doors opened without effort.

The hall was empty. The cells were still there, but the glowing walls were all gone, leaving it darker and more haunted.

“Why would he free them all?” Shyvana muttered, brow creased.

Sylus shook his head warily. “I have no idea. He couldn’t possibly control them well enough to use them.”

Pausing most of the way down the hall, Shyvana nodded to a chamber on the right. “This was his?”

“If memory serves, yes,” Sylus agreed.

They both eased toward it. They had little else to investigate other than Stalk’s last known location, so it would have to be the start.

Shyvana waved for Sylus to stay, and she crossed the threshold first. Nothing reacted immediately. She gave him a nod, and Sylus joined her in the simple cell, the two starting to look around.

Sylus ran his hands along the right wall, a cringe of uncertainty marking his mildly aged face. Nothing seemed amiss. All this, just to lose the trail?

Shyvana was sniffing and listening for the most part, her eyes panning the floor and walls carefully.

Near the center of the cell, her left foot eased forward for another step. The moment the armored boot touched the stone again, Shyvana jerked, grimacing, an awkward strangle coming from her throat.

Sylus was already twisting around, his mind feeling the magic moving.

“Shyvana!”

Runes of gold-green light were dancing up around Shyvana’s legs, torso, arms, and head, starting swirl faster and tighter as she shivered, her eyes about the only part of her that could move, glaring in every direction as she strained.

Sylus’ hands snapped forward, clenching like claws, and his body started to quake with effort, his eyes constricting with mental focus.

Shyvana watched the runes she could see start to stutter and hesitate, some of them stopping. She could shift faintly if she strained against her magical restraints with all her force.

“W-what… is this…?” she hissed through her teeth.

“C-can’t,” Sylus wheezed. “Trying…to give you… chance… Break loose!” he gasped, his body trembling.

Shyvana started to roar, her body grinding forward, and she finally ripped one arm free, then a leg, and churned out, diving and rolling into the far wall.

Sylus’ arms snapped limp past each other, as if he’d lost something between his hands, and Shyvana looked back to see her previous position fracture and contort in almost crystalline waves of light and power, ceiling to floor.

As that display faded at last, Sylus swayed on his feet, blood dripping from his nose.

“Sylus!” Shyvana called in alarm, leaping for him as he started to fall face-first.

Catching him, she crouched down as she turned him up to face her. His eyes were rolling back, his body too limp.

Before she could stop them, tears were in Shyvana’s eyes, but she ignored them. She shook her companion, shouting, “Wake up! You can’t give in! Not now, Sylus!”

His eyes flared, trying to refocus, finding her at last. He breathed weakly, wheezing, and managed, “Pushed… beyond my limit… caught him… by surprise…”

Shyvana tried to smile for him, but she saw his face falling, trying to black out. She quickly reached up, pawing his cheek, shaking him firmly. “Stay with me! You did well!” she snapped between firm command and affectionate, forced cheer. “Bested a genius!”

“You… saved yourself, my lady… If you weren’t so powerful… wouldn’t have been… enough,” he managed, clearly trying to obey her, stay awake, but his body was failing around him.

“No!” Shyvana growled, shaking him in almost childish frustration. “Stay with me! I can’t let you fall asleep after that kind of exertion, Sylus!”

His head lolled, trying to stay up. “C-can’t… I just… need… some rest… I should be… fine… Shyvana.”

She propped him against her leg, and gripped his face with both hands, forcing his eyes to meet hers. “You swear it? You will be alright? You will recover?”

He faintly nodded in her powerful grip. “I s-should… just can’t… stay… awa…” He completely blacked out.

Shyvana gathered him up in her arms, furious tears trickling down her cheeks with a frown barely holding in her storm of emotions. She rose up, walking out of the cell with him draped over her arms, dark rage etched into her eyes.

* * *

In a matter of hours, Valein House was all but a fortress of League authority. Dozens of Champions had rallied to the call, from every nation (and even many independents). The promise of a rewarding hunt beyond just the simple necessity got the attention of even the most self-serving champions.

Summoners re-secured the building itself, sealing it magically, verifying that Stalk and any cohorts were absent, and already starting investigations into the missing maximum security patients. A rally-crystal was established anew (it had always been intended, but was one of Stalk’s first victims before the entire debacle), allowing all but instantaneous teleport between the League Hall and Valein House.

So far, the only thing clear was how horribly they had underestimated Stalk.

Riven sighed, rubbing a hand over her forehead. She stood just outside Stalk’s former cell, a loose gathering of champions and high summoners present. “You mean he just summoned himself out of this place? And we can’t trace him?”

Ralhe was one of the leading investigators still. “Precisely. Were it not such a dire situation, I would be in awe of his talent. More so…” she added in a dark mutter.

Katarina, Noxus’ Sinister Blade, rolled her eyes, snapping, “The incompetence of this entire establishment is enough to drive me insane and require its services. You used the same type of magic to contain the man that he, himself, mastered better than all of you combined? Are you thick?”

Riven was awkward enough being in the same room with Katarina and Swain himself, the cane-wielding leader of Noxus so far silent and brooding, but she had to admit the assassin had a point. Why did they ever think this would work?

Queen Ashe was also present, her legendary weapon down her back and her hood down for once. “Do we have anything to go on? Even a hint?”

Kha’zix and Malzahar were present (much to the discomfort of almost everyone else), and it was the insectoid hunter that spoke up in his rasping whisper of a voice.

“The spell weave is potent, I can smell it. Surely that gives you some kind of trail, summoner?” His alien eyes fixed Ralhe with an unmistakably dry glare.

Ralhe frowned at him, but nodded. “Yes. We have a direction. Northwest. Technically toward Noxus—And no, we don’t think you’re involved, High General,” she cut herself off with a hand raised toward Swain before he could even start to object.

Katarina just smirked, and Swain seemed almost demure instead of ruffled.

Malzahar was still playing his hand over the floor. “Fascinating conjurings… I sense the Void in some of these traces.”

Up to this point, Jarvan IV, Prince of Demacia, had been brooding himself, leaned against the wall opposite Katarina and her master. He leaned onto his feet then, and asked, “There is no way to gather more detail? Not even a range?”

Ralhe sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to alleviate her growing headache. “No… though…”

Everyone was about to press her, but it was Riven who actually spoke it, “What is it, summoner?”

“Sylus might,” Ralhe admitted.

“Then why isn’t the little summoner here?” Kha’zix snarled, his wings jittering.

Jarvan IV retorted in similar tone, “He nearly killed himself protecting one of Demacia’s Champions in this very room.” He gestured to the spot Kha’zix and Malzahar had been examining. “He is recuperating, and not conscious enough to assist right now.”

Malzahar stood up. “We have ways of making an unconscious man give testimony.”

Riven snapped her blade up in a simultaneously casual and so-lightning-fast gesture that the entire room pulsed with tension. Her eyes hardened at the self-proclaimed Prophet of the Void, and she replied, “None that I will permit, if you could get past the Champion guarding him to attempt it. His mind waged a battle against a vastly superior opponent. There is no telling how dangerous further aggravation to his mind would be. He will be more than cooperative once he is conscious, if indeed he has any additional information.”

And this was when Swain finally spoke, his voice disturbingly kind and passive compared to his ranting in the hall some days previous. “Certainly, none of us wish to further harm the unlikely hero of the hour. I do find it… taxing that our two best witnesses are currently indisposed, however. Why is it, again, that Shyvana is not here to aid in our effort?” His tone was so masterfully crafted, it almost sounded like he was concerned for the dragoness. No one in the room believed that, however.

Ashe’s voice cut through the room like one of her mystical bolts, “Shyvana has been Sylus Hale’s guardian since his entry into this investigation. She is making sure he is guarded properly. Especially with an enemy of this magnitude targeting them both. Councilor Ralhe herself assured us he should recover quite soon. Is that not so, Councilor?”

Ralhe nodded. “It is. He was, in fact, surprisingly resilient considering the nature of the battle. It will be factored into future reviews of his advancement.”

The reversal on Ralhe’s previous threat back at the hall brought a faint smile to Ashe and Riven’s lips.

Katarina shifted her weight impatiently, “So how long then?” Her long, crimson hair was even more reminiscent of blood in the dim light of the cell than usual.

“It should be safe to wake him in an hour or so,” Ralhe chose to answer.

Swain turned, his loyal champion following, “Then let us know when we have his information to share.”

Letting the handful of champions leave afterward without contest, Riven turned directly to Ashe as Prince Jarvan moved to further assist the summoners present.

Quietly, Riven asked, “Are they alright?”

Ashe winced a bit. “I don’t know. I’ve… never seen Shyvana with that kind of emotion in her eyes. I don’t envy Stalk if she gets to him first.”

Riven had to crack a smile at that comment. “Nor I. I think I’ll go back to the League, check on them. Mind watching the fort here for me, Your Majesty?”

Ashe offered a smile. “Not at all. Go on.”

Riven bowed respectfully, and then ran off herself.


	9. Confrontation

Shyvana stood there, her eyes hard, but passive. Once again, she was clad in her crimson armor, metal-tail helmet, and her skin was back to its pale ash-blue tone, her eyes their full draconic yellow.

It was her own quarters in the League Hall. Sylus was unconscious on the bed, against which she stood.

_It’s a painful confusion, isn’t it?_

Her eyes closed, and she bowed her head. Why was she ashamed? They had each done their best. He had weakened the spell enough for her to overpower it, and she had done all she could for him. Yet, she felt a complete failure. Despite the high summoners’ assurances, she sensed there was a danger he wouldn’t wake up… or that he wouldn’t be the same when he did.

This was a very different sensation than her respect for Jarvan IV, or other champions. She did respect Sylus in his way, but there was more to it. She was protective of him, and if he suffered, she felt it keenly. More than just fury at a comrade being harmed, it was almost like part of her was being cut into.

Her right hand drifted out, despite the armor talons, and gently caressed his close cheek with the backs of her fingers. His frame seemed to ease subtly at her touch.

Her voice followed in a disciplined whisper, “You did well.”

A soft knock on the door made her eyes snap up.

“Shyvana? It’s Riven.” The human warrior’s voice was controlled to a quiet tone, mindful of the injured occupant.

Shyvana came to the door, listened for any signs of something amiss that Riven couldn’t warn her about, and then opened it for the other champion. “Is something wrong?” she asked, her voice cold, but not angry.

Riven offered a shrug at first. “It seems we’ve hit a roadblock on tracking Stalk. The high summoners seem to think Sylus is the best chance of tracking his whereabouts because of that spell battle they had.” Then her expression softened, and she tipped her head. “I’m also using it as an excuse to check on you both. How are you doing?”

Shyvana seemed consternated, but turned, and waved for Riven to step in after her. The human closed the door softly in her wake, casting a concerned glance to Sylus on the bed.

Shyvana finally replied, “Not well, I’ll confess. There is some way his mental conflict with Stalk would allow him to follow the dark summoner’s spell paths?” She was facing the blinds-closed window at the moment, as if there were something to stare out upon.

Riven started to nod, adding aloud, “So they say.” Frowning a bit, she eased toward the dragoness. “To affect you so, it must have been a particularly brutal contest.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Shyvana admitted, her head bowing. The frigid waves of pain in her tone caught Riven’s ear. “I only saw him struggle against the spell that was attacking me, and after I broke free, he collapsed. He had… pushed himself past his limit.”

Riven tilted her head. _So it’s seeing him like this, worrying about him, that’s doing this to her. Though it pains me for them, it’s a remarkable change in her. I simply never would have seen this in her,_ she mused to herself, her eyes dancing over the prone summoner again. “He is a brave man. I can see how he would win your respect.”

Shyvana’s eyes clenched as she faced away. “…I think he would say that he does his best.”

Riven half-smiled, eyeing the dragon sidelong. “I imagine he would.” Starting afresh, she turned fully to the other champion. “Ralhe said it should be safe to wake him about this time. Do you want to try? I can step outside, if you prefer?”

Shyvana’s head faintly turned. Not enough to see or look into Riven’s eyes, but an acknowledgement. “I see. There is no need for you to leave the room, Riven. In fact… perhaps you should try?”

Riven raised an eyebrow. “…Shyvana.”

The firmer tone made Shyvana turn enough to give the human woman a stare, darkly expectant.

“He’d want it to be you.”

Riven turned, and simply walked out of the room, closing the door in her wake.

Shyvana grimaced at the floor. All this, and she was still afraid of these emotions. It was infuriating!

_Have patience with yourself._

His voice drifted back into her mind from memory, and her anger calmed in a slow, steadying breath. She was still adapting, still learning. Like a hatchling still new to flight. It was a different gust, a new disruption, but the same methods. Shyvana nodded to herself, and walked toward the bed again, on the other side this time.

She wasn’t sure why she actually sat down onto the bed first. Her hand came out, gripped his shoulder, and shook in a firm, but not violent manner. “Sylus? Can you hear me?”

He stirred faintly, a little grunt in his throat.

“Sylus?” she called, her voice firmer.

His head rattled a little, and his eyes danced open, blinking quickly as he tried to make himself aware. “Mm-wha…” His eyes focused, finding her quickly. “Shyvana!” he became alert. “Is everything alright? Are we…?” he started to trail off and calm as he glanced around, starting to recognize her room.

She offered him a half-smile, her hand still on his shoulder. “We are fine, for the moment, summoner. Do you remember what happened?” She controlled the fear creeping into her thoughts.

Sylus eased back onto the pillow, still feeling the drain of his effort it seemed. “Y-yes. You’re sure you’re alright? I couldn’t really see if you got injured by his fragmentation array before I blacked out.”

So concerned he was. Shyvana was looking into his eyes for a moment, and then her smile, though subtle, formed whole. “I am unharmed, Sylus. My thanks for your effort. Forgive me for waking you so soon, but the high summoners believed it was safe, and there is a need for your expertise.”

Sylus blinked. “They need me?”

She chuckled, and started to stand away from the bed. “Apparently you are their only hope for tracking Stalk, due to your battle with him. Do you think it is so?” Her tone remained casual, not accusatory or forcing.

The summoner wiped some sleep from his eyes, and started to sit up, awkwardly sliding to the edge of the bed toward her. “It makes sense, yes. I’ll need to go back to the site of the spell to properly try, though. I need the traces to connect back into the matrices.”

An crimson-armored hand appeared before him, open and waiting. Sylus blinked up at her, momentarily taken by the calm, yet somehow sorrowful smile on her face as she waited to help him stand. Slowly, his hand came up, rested in her own, and she hefted him to his feet.

It pulled the two very close for a moment, and neither immediately pulled away, both eyes locked and reading.

Sylus let his own concern became more clear as he gazed up into her fiery pools. “Are you alright?” he whispered.

They were so close he could watch her slitted pupils dilate faintly as they scanned over his features. It was simultaneously alien and mesmerizing.

There was a full pause before she actually answered, “I was afraid you were hurt. Hurt in ways I can’t understand. You may still be.”

His eyebrows rose up. It was such a clear and honest admission. He started to smile gently, and reached up to hold her shoulder. “My apologies for worrying you so, my lady. I am well. Simply tired. I knew I couldn’t properly explain as I was collapsing, and I am sorry for the undue fear it caused you. …I marvel at your ability to adapt, Shyvana.”

She blinked at his last sentence. “I don’t follow.”

“I know the type of courage it takes for you to say something like that so clearly. I do not think I could match it, were the situations equal.”

She bowed her head with a smirk and faint laugh. Part of her was deeply appreciative that he realized how hard it was for her to do these things. The rest of her knew he was giving her too much credit. Without Riven’s push… Exhaling a bit, Shyvana replied, looking back into his eyes, “You faced down our enemy without a second thought, Sylus. I have seen your courage, and it is true. Now…” she shifted tones, squaring her shoulders and finally easing back to a natural space between them. “Are you certain you are well enough to attempt tracking Stalk?”

“I think so. I can’t be certain, but time is of the essence. I am as confident as I reasonably can be,” he clarified to her dry look.

Appeased, she tipped her head, and waved for him to follow.

Riven was waiting outside, and gave them both a warm smile. “Good to see you on your feet, Sylus.”

He gave a soft bow. “Honored, my lady.”

She giggled a bit, and tossed a nod down the hall. “They’ve got a rally-crystal set back up. This’ll be quick.”

“Excellent. Lead on?” Sylus asked, glancing between both Champions.

Shyvana agreed with a nod, and Riven turned to do exactly that.

* * *

It was clear to Shyvana that Sylus was putting on a brave show. The straightness of his back and shoulders was unnatural to him as he walked along the maximum security hall. The dragoness and Riven had fallen in behind him as a default escort, since he knew just as well where to go, and his witness was the purpose of the trip. The only question for Shyvana was whether he was putting on a show because of so many people present, or if he was trying to hide how drained he still was. Did he know she could see through it?

Ralhe and a few other summoners were still in the cell once they arrived. The bulk of the champions and leaders in the manor were waiting on word of the results.

“Ah, Summoner Hale. Good of you to come.” Ralhe’s tone was so neutral it as hard to tell if she was sincere or dryly reprimanding him for sleeping on the job.

“Honored to be of assistance, high summoner,” Sylus replied with a bow. “Shall I begin?”

Ralhe waved him forward, and the others spread away from the focus of the spell field that had captured Shyvana at the start of the mess.

Shyvana and Riven remained back, the human woman watchful while at-ease, the dragoness stern, arms crossed.

Sylus stood near the spell area, and raised his hands, closing his eyes to focus. Runes and ribbons of light, blue, green, gold, and purple started to writhe off his hands and dance in the air. Shyvana recognized the similar crystalline pattern to the original spell itself as they settled and danced anew.

Sylus’ gestures seemed to mimic pouring over a large map or painting immediately before him, his hands drawing over the air ahead of him, his head angling this way and that. He unconsciously muttered, “Strange…” as he continued to work.

Shyvana and Riven glanced to the other summoners, but when even Ralhe didn’t move to ask what Sylus had noticed, each champion realized it was likely critical not to interrupt Sylus’ work.

After a few more moments, Sylus paused, completely still. His eyes slowly pulled open, and his voice came out in a strained, rasping rush, “Fourth-degree seals, high summoner. When the tertiary matrix forms.”

Riven and Shyvana shared a confused look, but watched Ralhe and her fellow summoners snap into action, forming a ring around Sylus, weaving intricate spells through the air with their hands.

“Ready,” Ralhe firmly declared, herself and each other summoner poised, hands open and out, magic writhing and eager for action all around them.

Sylus’ hands and head moved again, but faster. Whatever he was doing, it demanded rigid focus.

In a rush, Sylus wrenched his hands to the sides and back, his eyes opening. “NOW!”

Ralhe and her fellows snapped their hands forward, Shyvana recognizing the pose from when Sylus had helped her against the original spell. Sylus flung himself back with a grunt as energy erupted from the floor, and the runes and energy from the high summoners caught it rigidly in fragmented, hard-angled prisms of power.

Sylus was softly startled when he realized someone caught him, and blinked up into Shyvana’s yellow eyes. She seemed to ease when it was clear he was still fully aware, and helped him stand with a simple heft and soft shove back to his center of gravity.

The mid-level summoner wanted to turn and thank her, but the situation demanded their attention as the high summoners warred with the energies trying to erupt out of control.

Finally, it was clear their efforts were winning. The energy was easing and fading back down into the spell’s base, their own countermeasures shimmering and collapsing further and further. Soon, it was flush with the floor, and then all the summoners eased, many catching their breath.

Ralhe smoothed her robes down, and focused on Sylus. Shyvana noticed the woman was appraising him quietly, both troubled and impressed.

“A wise warning, Summoner Hale. We wouldn’t have been able to resist that without preparation,” Ralhe explained aloud.

Sylus bowed. “I sensed I was close to the source, but it was too easy for someone like me. There had to be some kind of feedback trap, and with the powers Stalk had shown, nothing short of fourth-level seals would do the job.”

“What did you learn?” Riven asked, her voice calm and actually rather gentle. It seemed she felt guilty somehow for interrupting.

Sylus turned to her immediately. “Troubling news. I do have his location. He’s under the main League Hall. It’s an area I’d never known about.”

“Under?” Ralhe immediately confirmed, her eyes alarmed.

“I saw a large nexus, and he’s surrounded by… something. Loyal servants, but their natures were masked to me. Is it one of the League’s vaults?” Sylus replied.

Ralhe hissed a curse down to one side, getting surprised looks from the other high summoners. “…The research lab. We used it to test Valhan’s… Stalk’s spells.”

“Is there a way for us to get there quickly?” Shyvana asked, her voice powerful and stern. She was ready for battle.

“Not without him seeing us coming,” Ralhe explained, her face grim.

Riven fingered the tip of her blade casually, “I think we just announced ourselves to him anyway. Just show us the door, so to speak.”

“Back to the League then. The entrance is shielded so that it can only be approached from inside… at least for most normal summoners.”

As the group started to mobilize, some summoners rushing ahead to notify the champions assembled of the destination, Shyvana actually hung back to make sure she was with Sylus as they joined the procession.

“Well done,” she chose to say quietly.

Sylus glanced at her, a bit meek. “Thank you. I’m glad it worked.”

“Ralhe seems impressed with you for it.” She gave him a sidelong glance. They were going to battle, so her mask was already up. It left her manner harder than she would have normally offered to him.

Sylus blushed a bit. “I think that’s more to do with underestimating mid-level summoners than actual talent on my part. I’ve just been applying normal spell structures and rules. It seems no one really expects anyone to pay attention these days.”

Shyvana was able to smirk. “I think this entire disaster is proof of that much, summoner.”

Sylus rolled his eyes. “You’re right. If any of the councilors had really stopped and thought about what Valhan was doing, this would never have happened.”

“So he really didn’t try any tricks beyond that trap at the end?”

Sylus started to chuckle. “Well he directed the trace-path to my own house, first. It would have made me the prime suspect again, because if you didn’t know to check—or trust me enough to—you never would have looked past it. I don’t think he expected little, mid-level summoner Sylus to be one of the agents who came to call on his cell.”

Shyvana reached up, patting his back like a comrade in arms. “Keep an eye out for those opportunities, yet. He knows these high summoners and councilors, but not you. Keep using that to your advantage.”

Sylus smiled at her, grateful for her trust.

* * *

There were many things the underground lair could be compared to, but ‘research lab’ was not the first to spring to mind. A dark cave, surprisingly vast, with a haphazard floor of natural, black rock, and clusters of accoutrements for summoning research at stations around the back perimeter, it seemed more like a dungeon than a research space.

Shyvana was at the front of an army of champions and summoners marching and spreading out through the chamber from the large, runed double-doors at the front. Riven and Ashe were just to either side of her, high summoners and dozens of other champions flowing forward with them. Sylus was a bit back, trying not to make his presence obvious yet. If he could help, it would be by surprise.

Opposite the League army, Meridian Stalk stood out in the open, his back to the large nexus used to power the chamber’s work in the furthest-back part of the dark wall. Though his pale patient uniform was now exchanged for luxurious, black summoner’s robes, he was otherwise unchanged, his dark smile twisting his slim face.

He was also not alone. Hooded ‘summoners’ were all around him, and there were clearly dozens of mercenaries from the same company that had been used for the bridge-ambush and holding Valein House.

“How good of you to come!” he greeted, arms out wide. “I have such astonishing things to show you all!”

Shyvana and the other champions let Ralhe, Ikan, and other councilors come forward at this point. Ralhe retorted, “Stand down and surrender, Stalk! You’re out-gunned! Even you must see that.”

Meridian laughed, and ran a hand back over his silver hair. “Ah, Ralhe. Such a stuck-up little tart you always were. You should know better than that! For a summoner, resources are a matter of FOCUS!”

His hands snapped forward, his hooded minions lunging out with his gesture as one force, and the center of the chamber exploded into summoning and void magic. Prisms of power, shockwaves of energy, evanescing storms of light, and warped monstrosities came churning forward like an animate wall.

The League summoners reacted in kind, vast arrays of runic power erupting to meet the vile surge. They were assisted by unlikely allies in this effort, as Malzahar and Kassadin worked together as they normally never would.

The prophet of the void rushed forward, his eyes burning as his hands danced. Void portals snapped shut, others opened, and waves of swarming void-power caught and disrupted the void creatures Stalk’s forces were pulling forward.

“You insult the void with your childish grasping,” Malzahar hissed as he charged.

Kassadin said nothing. Instead, he ripped through the spells and voidlings alike, rushing for the closest mercenaries and Stalk-summoners he could reach.

Ralhe and Ikan strained, and finally forced a hole open in the center of the conflicting magic.

“NOW!” Ralhe roared through her focus.

Shyvana lunged into a sprint, leading the rest of the champions forward. Burning over her eyes and limbs, she leapt through the hole, her draconic form erupting into flight with a full-bodied roar. She took a rank of mercenaries down before their crossbow shots could let loose.

As she whipped around to wing-slap another handful of mercenaries aside, she saw Riven shoot forward, engulfed in her green ki, and cut down a group of mercenaries herself. At the same time, a volley of arrows from Ashe weaved between the League forces, and lanced into the dark summoners and mercenaries all around them.

Kha’zix trilled and roared as he ripped through the air, and cut down one of the summoners.

There was an awkward pause when he twisted to see Rengar taking down another summoner and a couple of mercs just a few meters away. The bitter rivals shared a hard look, but then refocused on their immediate task.

Ashe was just twisting to unleash a fresh volley to her left as the League forces advanced, down on one knee, when she felt something rush over her. She jerked, but watched Katarina swirl like a dancer through the air over her head, and land toward Stalk’s forces, unleashing a storm of knives into his minions.

“You can do better than that, ice-queen,” Katarina quipped over her shoulder at the Freljord leader, smirking, and then shimmered out of sight to continue her assault.

Ashe raised an eyebrow, but re-aimed, and dropped another group of mercenaries.

Garen and Darius shared a rare moment of camaraderie as they waded into the small army of mercenaries together, their massive weapons cleaving through the ranks in their unique styles.

They both then awkwardly watched the summoner they were working toward drop from a flying axe lodged in his chest.

“Move faster, ladies,” Draven taunted, leaping between the two, catching his axe out of the dead summoner, and shooting off to the side before they could actually respond.

Garen gave the larger, axe-wielding Noxian a dry look.

Darius shrugged. “Brothers.”

Both men twitched, Garen twisting to face a summoner that seemed to pour out of the ground with energy bleeding from his hands toward them, but they never had a chance to strike him. A bolt lodged in his chest along with a blue hawk ramming down into his head.

Quinn shot forward, Valor landing on her shoulder. “Watch your back, Garen,” she said quickly before flitting away, firing more bolts into the mercenaries beyond.

Darius chuckled, and joined Garen in wading further into the fight.

Jarvan IV and Swain made another tense and unlikely pair near the center of the line. Swain sent waves of power out in his fully transfigured bird-hybrid form, while Jarvan unleashed his segmented spear in lashing waves.

“This is almost entertaining!” Swain roared. “I just pretend each one is one of your pathetic soldiers, Princeling!”

Jarvan wrenched around, and rammed his spear through a line of mercenaries who hadn’t coordinated properly. “Are you joking? These dogs have more fight than your Noxian pups.”

* * *

Riven had cut a path deep into the enemy line herself, shocking foes away, cutting assailants down, and flashing her ki-shield over herself when necessary. As always, her combat had the strangest mixture of elegance and brutality, flowing like water, hammering like thunder. One mercenary actually stopped and stared as she one-hand-twirled her massive, if shattered, weapon into a downward chop at his sword, shattering his own to small pieces. She booted him in the chest to knock him out of the way.

That was when a rush on the air caught her ear, and she twisted down, landing flat on the ground.

A planar disruption wave tore into the rock just behind her, leaving pieces of shattered stone floating unnaturally while the rest simply vanished.

The mad summoner from Valein House was one of the dark minions. He was striding forward, power bleeding off his hands and eyes. “They never would let me summon you, exile. I was so eager to taste your energy! Now they can’t get in my way!” His hands ripped up, power surging more violently over them.

Riven raised an eyebrow, but shoved herself up and twisted just as his bolts let fly. Her body swirled flawlessly between them, their power tugging on her tunic and knotted hair. At the same time, still spinning in the air, her sword swept out, green ki bled over her frame, and she let out a roar. The shards of her broken blade ripped back into existence, slamming together into a massive, cleaving weapon almost bigger than her own body.

“I know your reach!” the summoner rasped as she started to land with her broad, back-hand slash.

“No,” she whispered, “you don’t.”

Her sweep unleashed a shockwave of green power mixed with runic metal forged from her very will. The fanning blast of cutting metal and willpower ripped out, and the summoner shouted as they cut him in half at the waist.

His hands were still crackling as his top half hit the ground.

Riven, her sword still unified for the moment, leapt forward, cleaving and swiping through more mercenaries and dark summoners, her true power unleashed as rarely seen, her body dancing as her sword churned the battlefield.

* * *

Stalk was watching with almost bored disinterest on his face. The champions were cleaving deep into his line, some almost upon his own position. “Almost,” he muttered.

Shyvana, still in her full dragon form, punched through a group of mercenaries, one of her claws pinning a dark summoner to the ground through his gut. “Stalk!” she roared, glaring fire at him.

His eyes locked on hers, and he smirked a bit.

The dragoness ripped forward, tail lashing as fire ignited and swirled around her powerful body, a fresh roar seeming to carry her through the air.

“Perfect,” Stalk whispered, his hand snapping up.

The chamber surged in an instant. Runes ignited across every crease and mark in the floor, walls, ceiling, and even across the double-doors at the far side.

Prisms of summoning magic snapped up like a forest of glowing pillars, seizing every League champion and summoner in the blink of an eye. Malzahar showed rare shock on his own face as he found himself (and his void magic) flawlessly contained. Ashe was caught with an arrow in mid-release, Riven trying to dive aside, but frozen in mid-gesture, her eyes locking across the field on Stalk with angry frustration.

Shyvana, however, recognized the sensation in the same instant. It was the same trick he’d used on her in his cell at the house. The dragoness was twisting and diving aside as his arm rose, and she dodged her would-be prison of light.

“I can smell your magic now, coward!” she roared at him, already wrenching herself upon him by her wing-claws, fiery maw open.

“I’ve got more than that!” he snapped back, rushing into a kind of combat stance, magic burning over his hands, one snapping toward her again.

Purple and green energy was lashing out toward the dragon’s heart, and it was clear she couldn’t dodge it for its speed. Shyvana started to exhale, fire bursting forth at similar speed. Stalk’s other hand was starting to raise a shield over his frame.

And suddenly Shyvana’s body was engulfed in a glistening, yellow orb of summoning light. Stalk’s blast hit it, started to eat through immediately, but the bubble softened the strike enough to barely singe Shyvana’s scales and armor on her chest as she finally landed, engulfing Stalk’s position in an inferno from her gullet.

His own shield held, and Shyvana shared a glare with the mad summoner through the dispersing flames.

“Damn lizard!” he cursed, snapping his hands up.

It was a raw force blast, and it rammed Shyvana’s head up and back, forcing her to stumble aside in recovery. As she did, he drew one hand back, black energy sharpening into a blade in his palm, ready to lunge at her.

“You’ve not ruining anything else!” Meridian hissed, his body rushing forward.

He halted, his eyes twitching.

Shyvana focused, seeing green-gold runes wrapped tightly around Meridian’s stabbing hand.

“That’s the third time you’ve ignored me,” Sylus announced, standing just off to the right, his hands clenched toward the dark leader.

Stalk’s face contorted with rage finally. “You monstrous little upstart! You think watered-down containment like that can stop me!? I’ll--!?”

His eyes were forced forward as Shyvana’s wing-claw impaled him at full ramming speed. He folded around the tremendous limb, her claws sticking out of his black robes as she roared and carried him all the way to the nexus at the back of the chamber.

Stalk gripped the claw impaling him, and looked up into Shyvana’s smoldering gaze with a grimace of pain and anger.

“You… used your little pet… well,” he rasped.

“On the contrary,” Shyvana growled. “Your genius is only surpassed by your arrogance. You defeated yourself. For the innocents you slaughtered, however…”

Her maw surged down, and she bit his head and most of his upper-torso clean off, spitting it out to the side. She then fire-blasted the rest of his body off her claw to clean it.

With his death, the prisms of light holding the League’s army fell, and the dark summoners lost control of their sanity once more. Many of them just fell over screaming, the violent ones almost immediately put down by high summoners and champions while they were too mad to think and strategize.

The mercenaries dropped their weapons and raised their hands just a moment later.

* * *

Shyvana let herself pour down into her human form, spitting down to the side as she cringed from the taste of Stalk’s body. “I should’ve just torn his head off with my other claw,” she muttered.

“Sorry I couldn’t help more, my lady,” Sylus said gently from behind her.

The dragoness turned, meeting his eyes. “More? You struck at precisely the right time, Sylus. You used your resources very well. I’ll make a flyer of you yet, young hatchling.”

They shared a wry smile. It was also clear to each of them that they were utterly exhausted. Sylus had never fully recovered from his ordeal at the house, and Shyvana hadn’t rested yet.

“You are a magnificent creature, Shyvana,” Sylus chose to say while they had an almost-private moment.

Other champions and summoners were starting to get closer to the back of the room, busy with arresting and recording the dead in most cases. Ashe and Riven were concerned for their friends near the nexus, but when they saw the pair talking, each champion opted to hang back a bit.

Shyvana did blush a little, but she just bowed her head with a faint smile. “I’m pleased you think so, Sylus.” Glancing up and around, she let her usual sardonic smile show. A victorious battle, and the monster who had slaughtered so many for no real reason was gone. She could ease, breathe.

She eased closer, as if to just walk with him toward the others. “Sylus, you said you were fond of me, yes?”

He blinked, blushing abruptly, but nodded.

Her hand reached out, gripped his collar, and pulled him into a kiss.

Ashe and Riven blinked, and then shared an amused look before playfully turning and walking back to the other champions and summoners to give the pair some more privacy, Riven almost laughing outright.

Sylus was frozen with surprise for a heart-beat, and then melted, practically hanging from her hand clenching his shirt, their kiss holding softly. Her scent filled his frame, her warm lips so surprisingly tender as they caressed his.

Shyvana gently broke the kiss, looking into his softly opening eyes. “I am fond of you as well,” she added with a faint smirk.

Sylus smiled brightly. “I am very glad of that, my lady.”

“This situation is… complex,” she added, gently releasing his shirt and making sure he was steady on his feet, “and we have much clean up to address here, but… I would like to talk with you later. When we can have privacy.”

Sylus nodded. “I would very much like that, Shyvana. And you’re right, of course. Come on, let’s get this mess tidied up?”

She chuckled, nodding, and they moved to join the others at last.

Riven had to give Shyvana a knowing smirk, and was rewarded with a silent, disgruntled blush by the dragoness. The swordswoman giggled, and got back to work as well.


	10. Trust

In the wake of victory, an inquiry was started, but it was a united effort between the council and most of the larger nations that recognized the League’s authority. Most of it was quickly boiling down to oversight standards for dealing with mentally injured summoners and the care methods used. An entire army of champions and summoners working together to resolve the direct threat had smoothed over a great deal of ill will on its own.

It was quite late by the time Shyvana and Sylus could actually take some time for privacy. Sylus constrained his embarrassing reactions to her inviting him to her quarters in the League Hall, because it was genuinely the most private place either of them had access to.

There, in the crystal-lit room, Shyvana finally pulled her armored helmet free of her head, and rested it on the small table, taking a moment to shake loose her dark, crimson hair. Sylus didn’t want to ogle her, so he tried to look around again, and realized how desperately exhausted he really was. Just sleeping sounded wonderful…

“…I’m sorry this took so long to arrange.”

Sylus blinked, turning to face the dragoness again. Her tone had been surprisingly meek, and his eyes caught her anxious expression keenly. She was entering a world she didn’t understand properly again, her emotions and all their confusion bubbling back up.

The summoner opted for a calming smile, and replied, “It’s no matter, my lady. With so much to clean up, I wasn’t presuming we’d necessarily have a chance to speak today, even. Any opportunity to share time with you is wonderful to me.”

It did ease her stress, her expression relaxing into a ghost of her usual dry manner and a half-smile. “Kind, as ever,” she muttered quietly.

Now that she’d had time to think clearly, the momentary urge to grab and kiss him tortured her more and more. It was so public, and so… surprisingly satisfying. She was surprising herself at every turn, and was getting uncomfortable in her own skin.

“I hope… I hope my grabbing you like that didn’t offend you?” she felt compelled to ask, now that it was truly just the two of them.

Sylus had to chuckle gently, but quickly calmed it to a fond smile. “Shyvana, you can feel free to grab me like that any time you wish.”

They were both blushing, but also sharing the humor.

Steadying himself, Sylus added, “And it’s alright to still be confused, Shyvana.”

She blinked, fear spilling over her expression at last. He’d hit the nail on the head in one shot. In that moment, the urge, it had seemed so perfectly correct, but in the lingering emotions after, it had still confused and troubled her. Controlling her fear of this emotional nonsense, she exhaled a steadying breath, and looked to the side. “I am grateful for your patience, Sylus. I… doubt any other person would be so understanding in this… absurd situation.”

Sylus did come closer, but only to rest a hand on her shoulder-armor. “You’re still learning to fly.” They shared a smile for the common metaphor they’d started to use. “Emotional urges can be extremely powerful, as you well know from your battle-fury. This is just a new kind… well a new set of urges. You’ll get used to them, too. Have patience with yourself, as always, my lady.”

Shyvana gave him a more grateful smile, and then lifted a hand, smoothing back some of her own hair with a more weary exhale. His own hand relaxed down from her shoulder as she spoke, “Still, even I must confess I am being unfair to you, Sylus. Kissing you before all our associates implies certain things. I can’t fault you for expectations.”

Sylus chuckled. “Oh dear, poor Sylus Hale. He was kissed by a beautiful champion, fresh from her victory, before the entire League as his witness. I am a martyr, indeed, my lady.”

It let them both laugh outright, though Shyvana’s gray cheeks were darkening with a fresh blush.

Calming, Shyvana became troubled, but in a simpler manner, not the fearful mask that had shown before. “Your wisdom is beyond my own in these matters of… emotion. Well… soft emotion. I mean… ugh, my words even betray me.”

“I follow your intended meaning, my lady. Please, continue with what you wished to say?”

It let her smooth over her own frustration, and she tipped her head in appreciation. “The point I am belaboring is that I simply don’t know what I… what we are supposed to do next? I feel a strong bond with you, but I’m not even certain what it is, yet, and the implications from us being a champion and a summoner are… awkward.”

Sylus nodded. “I understand. In terms of what is next… Truthfully, there doesn’t have to be anything next, my lady. You can take as much time as you need to sort through your emotions, to come to terms with them in ways you are more comfortable. You will always have my respect and esteem, you needn’t worry of losing them. As for our duties, I wouldn’t wish to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable remaining in the League.”

He tilted his head down to continue more sincerely, “When we first spoke in person, face to face, you very clearly expressed to me how much it would humiliate you to be seen as seeking some kind of dalliance or romantic fling. I have no desire to inflict that humiliation on you, Shyvana.”

Shyvana squeezed her fists to manage her emotional stress as she nodded faintly, looking down. “Yet this… bond we have is not the type of foolishness I feared. Not now that I’ve had some chance to learn about it, study it in myself. At least,” she looked up into his eyes, a quiet pain etched in her yellow pools, “I hope you agree? This is not a… simplistic thing, to be forgotten casually when inconvenient?”

Sylus nodded. “I fully agree, Shyvana. If it is a romantic bond you seek, I could think of no one else I would rather share it with. I do not enter such things lightly. I also don’t wish to presume. Believe me, I sincerely understand the confusion you feel. To be clear, I don’t presume we will have a romantic bond just because you kissed me in the rush of victory, my lady.”

Shyvana’s relief was clear as she nodded as well, glancing down and around. Duty, bond, these confusing sensations broiling through her mind. It was a proper mess. One thing was clear to her so far, however. She felt pleasure in this summoner’s company. His manner gave her a sense of welcome and respect she longed for. She nodded to herself, and then looked up at him. “Sylus, I am still confused, but I know that I want to be near you. Is there a way for us to… learn more together? To sort through the confusion before choosing a path?”

“Of course, my lady. We can talk, share duties together, share ideas and goals. Learn more of each other, and learn more of our emotions. More clarity will come, and answers will arise.”

“I would like to try that,” Shyvana admitted, still distinctly awkward. “Though I think… I think we can’t avoid others assuming we are romantic anyway.”

Sylus eased closer, and actually embraced her again. It gave her a soft surprise, but she quickly eased, and put her arms around his back, sinking her head into his shoulder.

“We can’t control what others see or assume, but you will know the truth, Shyvana. We will be patient, we will learn and share experiences. Then you’ll see more clearly, and be able to choose your path.”

Her voice was a surprisingly tender whisper at his neck, almost a rasp thanks to the nature of her voice, “I have never shared this with anyone. This… stillness. My whole life, I’ve laughed at the idea of peace, knowing how violent the world is, but when we share this… I think I understand why many desire peace.”

“I am honored to share this with you, my lady,” he whispered back, gently muffled by her shoulder armor.

“…This also frightens me,” she added, this time her voice even softer, barely audible right at this ear. “I am so exposed, so vulnerable. I… I don’t feel right letting my guard down, even though I know I can trust you, Sylus.”

“And that is wholly natural, my lady. Would you prefer we ease apart for the moment?”

He felt her hands tremble at his back, clenching his jacket he still wore from their journey.

“Yes. No. Release me. Hold me. I want to answer both, but I know how absurd this behavior is,” she whispered still, a tremble in her very voice.

Sylus eased one hand up, and actually caressed some of her hair, angling his head back to speak at her ear slightly above his lips. “Do not be afraid, my lady. I will not harm you when your shield is lowered. I will not attack you with your claw turned aside. I swear this to you, out of respect and compassion. …I love you, Shyvana. I will not harm you.”

Shyvana’s arms coiled around him tighter, her arms practically crossing behind his back as her frame shook against her emotions. “Forgive me, Sylus… I don’t know how to answer…”

He stroked her hair again, controlling the power of his attraction to this amazing woman in his arms, holding him so fiercely. Her pain was tangible in her shaking yet indomitable frame. “No answer is necessary, my lady. Just be. Rest. You have my love no matter the path you choose. It is not a deal to exchange, or a debt to pay. I love you, and so I will not hurt you. I will not break your trust.”

Shyvana moaned like an injured beast as her head tilted, her eyes squeezing shut around hot tears as she started to nuzzle his head from the side. She wasn’t moving like a human in that moment. It was a dragon’s heartache, trying to respond to the gentle touch she was receiving. Sylus let his head tilt with her surprisingly tender touches, stroking her hair when he could do so without obstructing her.

Her voice finally returned, hoarse and quiet from constrained tears. “I have found my home. It is in your arms. Please forgive my fear.”

Tears were dripping from his own eyes as he held her close. “Nothing to forgive. You are always welcome.”

She squeezed her arms a bit tighter around him, but her hands opened again, resting on his opposite shoulders with the arms still crossed at his back. “How are you not furious with me? I have seen enough humans to know how this would be seen, Sylus. A woman can’t share this with a man and not have assumptions made. Anyone else would be frustrated and impatient with me, but you are only kind.”

At this, Sylus eased part of his body back. He wasn’t pulling away from her, he was pulling back so he could lift her face into view, and look her in the eyes, a hand at her cheek as his thumb softly brushed away some of her warm tears. She finally saw his own tears, and was gently astonished herself.

He started to shake his head. “How could I be furious with you, Shyvana? I know your strength and your power. I have seen your wisdom and your experience. I care nothing for assumptions or social expectations compared to keeping my promise to you, my lady. You truthfully and openly told me your pain, how confused you are, and how much you want to work together with me to learn more and find an answer you understand and accept. You made sure I didn’t misunderstand your intentions after you kissed me, and you have never—once—lied to me. You need time, and I will give it. You need my arms, and you have them. You need my patience, and you have it. I do so, because you have already, and continue to do the same for me, Shyvana.”

Shyvana’s eyebrows were both up, her expression gently yet powerfully shocked at his words. She could see his sincerity and honesty in the sudden fire that lit his eyes within his tears. Words weren’t forming for her, however. She relaxed her arms, and brought her hands around, gently cupping the sides of his face.

With a slow, soft gesture, the dragoness actually eased closer, and licked the tears off his cheeks. Sylus let his eyes close as she did so, completely peaceful and at ease. Then she nuzzled his cheek with the top of her head, and pulled him back into a tight hug.

“…I don’t yet know how I mean it, but I feel these words are true, Sylus: I love you, also,” she finally breathed out.

He held her tight. “I am most grateful, my lady.”

They simply lingered there, silent and tender, for several minutes, their breathing becoming a gentle, meditative rhythm.

At length, Shyvana loosened her arms, Sylus did his, and they eased apart. Shyvana actually sniffed gently, wiping her nose with her wrist as subtly as she could, but still blushed.

“…And I’ve kept you awake far longer than I intended, Sylus. Pardon me… but thank you.”

He smiled warmly. “Nothing to pardon, Shyvana. Do you think you’ll be able to sleep yourself?”

She gave a little nod. “The room here in the Demacian hall should still be free for you. Would you like me to walk you to it?”

“I am always happy to spend more time with you, my lady.”

They shared a surprisingly light, happy smile, and she gestured past him before they moved out of her room. Pleasant silence continued, and just a short distance away, they faced each other outside the room he would use.

“May we share breakfast?” Shyvana asked quietly, not wanting her meek voice to carry too far.

“I would love that,” Sylus answered immediately.

She nodded, squeezed his arm gently as a silent goodnight, and then parted from him.

In their own rooms, each sank against the shut door for a moment, marveling in their own ways at the experience they had just shared. After a moment’s astonishment, they each prepared for a very well-earned rest.

* * *

Shyvana found herself staring at Sylus’ door the next morning. Though her skin remained its more natural ashen gray, her eyes their strong yellow-gold, she was attired in completely casual clothing. A loose shirt under a leather vest, and comfortably fitted hide pants down into sturdy leather boots. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail rather than with armor.

Her hand reached up to knock, then paused, and dropped down awkwardly. Part of her was honestly excited to share breakfast with Sylus, another wanted to run and hide in her room like a small child, and the rest was infuriated that she was behaving so foolishly.

Firming, she set her shoulders, and reached up, knocking.

“Oh, coming!” Sylus’ voice came from within.

It was clear she’d interrupted something, and she cringed a bit. That she couldn’t possibly have known the right time to knock didn’t properly register in her rational mind.

At last, the door opened, revealing Sylus. He was freshly showered, and back in his black and gray summoner’s robes at last. His eyes danced down her frame before he could catch himself, and then he blushed, hiding his face in one hand. “I’m so sorry…”

Shyvana chuckled, part of her glad he liked the view. “I suppose I can forgive it, summoner. Feeling better after cleaning up?” a hand was on her hip, the other hand waving at him casually.

Sylus laughed out of his blush, and nodded. “Much! I think I had to peel that shirt off myself after spending a week in it.”

Shyvana rolled her eyes, but was still smiling. “I assumed casual would be best. Does the hall refectory sound alright?”

“Of course,” Sylus replied happily.

The two started off easily, though Shyvana tried not to notice the Demacian knights gawking at her so-casually attired.

“I wanted to ask,” Sylus began, hoping to distract her from her social anxiety she was obviously trying to hide, “how do you usually spend your free time? Between matches and duties for Demacia, I mean.”

Shyvana rubbed the back of her head with a little wince. “Little else occupies my time, Sylus. I try to keep myself busy. There’s a reason I never objected to exhibition matches. It fills the time quite well when I’m not on a task for Prince Jarvan.”

“Fair enough. So no specific pass-time to just relax or a creative outlet off the field?”

She glanced off, thinking. He was glad to see her actually considering it. “I suppose I do enjoy my hunts…”

Sylus grinned. “Sounds splendid. Tell me about them.”

Shyvana gave him a sidelong glance, playfully incredulous. “Are you sure you want to hear about this?”

This time he nodded quite seriously. “Absolutely certain.”

Now out in the main passage of the Hall, Shyvana tilted her head, considering his reaction, and then looked forward as she spoke, “I get restless at times, and going on a hunt in my true form is cathartic. I can usually find a wild pig or deer off the main hunting grounds the royal guard uses. The side benefit is that I generally don’t need to eat for a few days afterward.”

Sylus chuckled. “What a lovely way to give your wings a stretch.”

Shyvana gave him a dry smile, and then replied, “What of you, then? Hobbies? Pass-times?”

“Ah, of course. Mostly reading or studying new summoning arcana, certainly, but I do love a spot of tea in the afternoon. A warm cup and a little game of chess is a delightful break for my mind.”

The dragoness was gently amused, and raised an eyebrow. “Chess alone?”

He laughed a bit. “Odd, yes. I replicate old games, analyzing the strategies. You’d be surprised what you can move from a chess board to the Fields of Justice quite easily.”

“On the contrary, when the prince had me study Demacian tactics, they often referred to chess games in metaphor and example,” Shyvana replied, her tone finally relaxed and straight forward. She was herself again.

“I should’ve guessed,” Sylus assented. “Do you ever play it yourself?”

Unable to resist the wry retort, she said, “Do you ever want to hunt?”

He shared the humor first, but then he looked at her eyes, and said, “If it’s with you, absolutely.”

A blush did mark her cheeks a bit, but she was still smiling. “…Then I return the same. I’ll admit I’ve not actually played.”

“Nor have I hunted, of course,” Sylus returned easily. “It might be quite fun teaching each other, hm?”

Shyvana tipped her head. “It may, yes.”

They reached the refectory just a few moments later, walking together to a simple buffet that was arranged for Hall staff, champions, and summoners alike. They both cringed sympathetically for a refectory attendant who was using a pole to lift a large bucket of food to Kog’Maw off in the corner before the voracious voidling tore it apart.

Shyvana convinced Sylus to give her the full details of a story he mentioned during summoner training where he got into a fist-fight with another student.

“…As I said, my more detailed emotional-management training came later. He went on repeatedly about enjoying the sensation of being a female champion in the games purely for lascivious reasons. I confronted him, declaring that was completely inappropriate for a summoner toward a champion, who is clearly demonstrating a certain amount of trust that the summoner will be proper. He insulted various female relations of my family, so I… tackled him.”

Shyvana laughed lightly as they sat down with their trays of food. “Good to know you’ve always had that bit of fire in your belly, summoner. What happened to the other summoner? Did he go on to complete training?”

That was when Sylus tried to constrain his humor for a serious topic, but was failing. “Yes and no, actually. The first real match he had they put him with Thresh. I recognized him in Valein House when we first walked through it.”

Shyvana stared, but was starting to share the morbid, guilty humor. “…I suppose that was… awful and yet appropriate.”

Sylus tipped his head. “My thoughts exactly.”

The pair started to talk about the games casually, each offering some of their favorite experiences. It was charming for Shyvana when Sylus started to list off several games, all of which he’d had with her save one, where he and Riven managed to out-maneuver three champions constantly the entire game.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the hero summoner and the half-dragon.”

Sylus blinked to the side at the new voice, but Shyvana turned dismal and dark at once.

Ahri was striding up, her nine, frost-white fox-tails coiling and writhing gently in her wake. Her spirit-sphere was absent, but likely ready for action at a thought.

For the moment, Sylus remained quiet, looking to Shyvana with an uncertain expression. The dragoness leaned onto the table, and gave a glare up at the fox-spirit woman. “What do you want?”

Ahri recoiled with overdone affront, one slender hand making a point of clasping to her mostly exposed chest. “Such venom! And after I only intend to greet and congratulate the heroes of the League!”

“I know you too well for that,” Shyvana growled.

Ahri smirked, easing as her golden eyes locked with Shyvana’s. “So I see. I was just amused when I noticed you two being so cute and chatty.” She actually leaned onto the table just to Sylus’ left, tilting her head down to try and catch his eye. “You’re a handsome little summoner, aren’t you?”

Sylus closed his eyes and tilted his head down and away from her. “A kind compliment, champion, but I know how I look.”

Shyvana rarely felt this level of rage off the fields or a battle. Her fists were starting to clench on the table.

Ahri giggled. “Aw, so shy!” Her hands snaked out and gripped his shoulders. “Don’t be so tense!”

Sylus actually gasped, his shoulders hunching up as his eyes flared. He’d not expected her to actually touch him.

He didn’t have to respond, however.

Shyvana was up, her hands slamming the table so powerfully the entire hall froze and stared in an instant.

“Ahri! Get your hands off the summoner!”

Ahri did release him, but didn’t back away. She was smiling like a tiger eyeing a fresh steak. “Oh? Mighty defensive, Shyvana. I don’t see your name on him, though? Or did you brand him somewhere _private_?”

Sylus wasn’t actually embarrassed. He pinched the bridge of his nose with pained realization as the words left Ahri’s lips. _Now you’ve done it…_

Shyvana leapt over the table with a snarl. This time Ahri was sincerely startled, not expecting her prodding to actually make the dragoness snap despite the laws in the hall against violence.

Shyvana had the fox-woman on the ground by the shoulders, one fist braced back, fire burning in her eyes. “I’ll show you a brand, you soul-sucking slut!”

Ahri’s eyes snapped from alarm to dark anger herself, and blue fire started to seep over the ground around her. “What did you call me?”

Before Shyvana could snap her furious retort, lights flashed around the pair, and Sylus was up beside them as more summoners in official uniforms appeared.

“What is going on here?” one of the enforcing summoners demanded.

Ahri and Shyvana glanced around awkwardly, unable to disentangle yet. Sylus, however, was raising his hands up and out to the sides.

“A strategy discussion. Ahri wanted to see how a particular maneuver was attempted, and Shyvana demonstrated. I’ll make sure it’s done on the training field next time. Nothing more to report, sir,” Sylus listed off, completely calm and coldly officially.

The enforcing summoners seemed incredulous, but Shyvana and Ahri shared a little nod, and started to ease apart, rising up.

“Y-yes, just as he said,” Ahri managed, dusting herself off, her tails sweeping each other. “I just wasn’t expecting such a… direct demonstration.”

Shyvana awkwardly glanced aside, her hands clenched at her sides. “I was over-eager…”

Sylus just raised his eyebrows to the questioning look of the enforcer who spoke, and then the enforcers finally vanished in more shimmers of light.

Sylus then twisted on Ahri, a dark set to his eyes. “Champion, I respect your role here, and your own quest that drives it,” she blinked at him for this, “but you crossed the line with me. Please, do not ever touch me like that again.”

Ahri firmed, frowning, but simply twisted on her heel and marched off, tails lashing indignantly.

Sylus deflated, as if deeply relieved, and turned back to Shyvana. “Sorry, my lady.”

She quickly shook her head. “No, the apology is mine. I was completely out of order. That was a new kind of rage for me.”

Sylus rolled his eyes at Ahri’s wake. “She has never paid attention to me in any way before. Clearly she was just trying to agitate you, my lady. Still… that was quite the insult,” he finished with a smirk at his companion.

Shyvana couldn’t stop a dark smile as she glanced off herself. “We’ve all heard the stories…”

“Still, having a mighty dragoness fight for my honor was certainly the high point of my morning,” Sylus went on lightly, laughing.

Shyvana laughed, too, though still embarrassed by her behavior. _Ruining everything with my anger…_ That thought reminded her abruptly, and she stared at him.

Sylus blinked. “Shyvana?”

“Your house,” she breathed, then a hand slapped to her forehead. “I never fixed your house!”

Sylus was still perplexed at her taking the issue so seriously, but then started to smile out of it. “Shyvana, we’ve been a bit busy. My home has safeguards to casual thieves, anyway. I was going to look into rebuilding the door some time this week.”

She shook her head. “No, I swore I would fix the damage I did. Come, it will be an excuse to speak anyway,” she declared, marching past him, but gripping one of his wrists to drag him along.

Sylus let her drag him, and then started to laugh softly. “As you wish, my lady.” _Does she realize how adorable she gets sometimes?_ He realized she would probably shoot fire at him for saying ‘adorable’ in relation to her manner, and opted to keep it quiet for the moment.

* * *

“It was my doing, I am happy to fix it myself, Sylus,” Shyvana explained, holding the new door in place as Sylus reached up to work on the top hinge.

The summoner, minus his outer-robe due to the warm day, chuckled softly. “I can’t do much for you, my lady, but I can help replace a door. Besides, I want to spend time with you, not sit by and watch you work for me.”

She smirked, utterly unaffected by the warmth of the day. Just standing and holding the door in place, she could glance out, a bit rueful for the destruction she’d wrought on his garden and the trees beyond. “I fear my skill at agriculture is sorely lacking, however. I apologize that my temper ruined the… trees.”

Sylus was still smiling. “Well, considering it was rage borne of your attachment to me, I think I can see the charred remains as a token of affection.”

Shyvana leaned around the door she was holding so she could give him a dry stare. He grinned impishly, and finally eased away from the hinge.

“First one is done at least. Will that hold the weight? We can pause and eat some lunch, if so.”

Shyvana carefully tested it. The corner of the door technically touched the ground still, but it was only by a few centimeters. “It will hold long enough for a quick meal, I imagine.”

“Excellent,” Sylus replied happily, and waved for her to join him. He was undeniably cheerful.

Shyvana chuckled softly, dusting her hands for no real reason as she walked around the hanging door, and walked through the little dining room of his cottage, into the kitchen.

“I think I still have some meat, I’m just not sure if it’s still stored correctly.”

“Simple food is fine, summoner,” she used the title as a gentle nickname. “I’m not dying of starvation.”

“Fair enough. A sandwich sound alright, then?”

She tipped her head to his light look.

As the cheerful host started to work at the counter, gathering the bread and other elements, Shyvana leaned against the entryway frame, arms crossed casually. Without his outer robe, he was in a simple white tunic and cloth pants, and she thought the simple attire suited him well. His features were plain to her at first, having nothing to do with her respect or admiration for him, but after all they’d shared, he seemed quite handsome in her eyes.

It reminded her of Ahri touching him for some reason, and her jealousy anger flared even at the memory. She frowned down to the side, both angry at Ahri and herself. Such a wild response was precisely the type of childish behavior she was trying to avoid.

Calming her anger, she realized another part of the event troubled her. Sylus’ original reaction to Ahri touching him. It had been a severe response for such a simple touch from the fox-woman. “…Sylus, can I ask you something about the… event in the refectory?”

He glanced over his shoulder. “Certainly. What?”

“When Ahri gripped your shoulders, you seemed very seriously affected. More so than the touch itself would imply. Did she use some kind of spell on you?”

Sylus nodded, realizing why she was asking. “Ah, that. No, no spells. I am… sensitive to touch. My body responds very abruptly and powerfully when I have physical contact, and her hands were… Well, I suppose I would just say it was clear they were experienced in touching people a certain way.”

Shyvana was concerned as much as freshly angered by the other champion. “Just on the shoulders?”

She was surprised to see Sylus actually shiver a little, and then wiggled his head, clearly reacting to something irritating his shoulders.

“…Yes,” he muttered more quietly. He sounded embarrassed.

Shyvana walked over to him. “Would my doing the same hurt you that way?”

Sylus froze, blinking forward as a fresh blush bloomed on his face. “W-well… N-no, I don’t think so, Shyvana. Mainly because your touch is welcome, and…” He winced a bit, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. The way she touched him had always been strangely perfect, in truth. Even her angry grabs didn’t jar his senses the way Ahri’s simple (though seductive) grip had.

“And?” Shyvana pressed quietly. She was close behind him now, making no secret of it.

Sylus cleared his throat a bit. “I like the way you touch me.”

It was clearly such a sensitive topic for him, she didn’t let her dry humor respond first as she would have normally. She moved past that, and onto her sincere curiosity. “May I test something, then?”

He turned just enough to look into her eyes. “Test what?”

“May I grip your shoulders? You can say no, but I am curious. Part of my learning about this… set of sensations.”

He looked forward, blushing more seriously, but nodded a bit. “You may, Shyvana.”

Her hands lifted up, and gently sank onto his shoulders, near the base of his neck. At first, she saw him tense a bit, his breath shorter, but then he eased where he stood, his frame slackening to a surprising degree.

“This is alright?” she whispered, watching his reaction with gentle curiosity.

“Yes,” he breathed without hesitation.

Shyvana looked at her hands, and gently squeezed his shoulders. He gave a little moan of relief, his head sinking further down in relaxation.

What shocked Shyvana was her own body’s response. His little moan shot through her like an ice-crystal lance, a blush starting to flare powerfully on her cheeks. Not wanting to alarm him in such a sensitive situation, but privately panicking, she softly eased her hands off his body, and clenched them into fists as she brought them back down. “I am glad,” she managed in something close to her normal voice.

Sylus started to simply stand straighter, but she heard him breath in, and he froze. “…Are you alright?” he whispered.

“Y-yes,” she managed, glancing down to the side.

Sylus turned around, looking at her sincerely, but his face was flushed. “…I can smell it again.”

Shyvana was unfamiliar with the concept of heat making her face uncomfortable. Her blush was becoming so powerful it was actually burning as she sank her face into one hand. “…Damn body,” she muttered.

“Did I do anything untoward in my reaction, Shyvana?” Sylus asked, his voice soft rather than guilty.

She shook her head instantly. “No… You were fine, Sylus. I… I didn’t expect…” She cringed as every articulation of the answer embarrassed her worse than the previous in her own thoughts.

Sylus reached up, touching her shoulder. “Hey, learning, remember? That was the whole point. You’ve no need to be ashamed with me, my lady.”

She swallowed, and met his eyes. “I didn’t expect my body to react like that to your behavior. Clearly my physical self has no confusion about what it wants from you,” she rather dryly muttered, glaring off to the side in self-frustration.

Sylus had to constrain his desire to be elated at the simple fact that she was obviously physically attracted to him. It wasn’t the time or place to press that selfish desire. “Considering all the stresses you’re under, and all we’ve been through together specifically, that’s not surprising, my lady. I certainly understand why you’d blush about it, but be at peace.”

Shyvana did ease with a wan smile, and he turned back to finish their sandwiches.


	11. Repairs

The simple meal was an entirely pleasant affair, for which Shyvana was becoming more grateful. As she rejoined Sylus at the door to finish it, she realized she was relaxed (despite all the emotional chaos) in a way she’d never felt before. Not truly. It was like a set of eyes she’d never realized she had were open. It was just so easy to be around him.

Sylus was crouched down at the bottom of the door this time, finishing the lower hinge. “Almost done,” he managed, finagling with the bolt that kept the hinge together.

Shyvana glanced down at him around the door, just curious about his progress really, and then looked back up at the clear blue sky, and let her eyes pan around to the surviving trees in front of his home. “Can I ask an awkward question?” she began simply.

Sylus chuckled. “Of course.”

“Do you still smell that… perfume?” It was an easy enough euphemism, and they both knew what she meant.

“No, in fact. Trying to get used to how you feel when it’s apparent and not?”

“Precisely,” she answered without qualm. “My father had explained certain basics of our nature to me before his death, but I’ve never yet dealt with that, so I’m trying to gain the proper mastery over it. I won’t have my body disobeying me.”

Sylus seemed to ease back from the hinge, and looked up at her with an easy smile. “Completely logical, my lady. I would likely do the same. I also believe the hinges are done, at last. Want to try it?”

He picked himself up, easing back into the cottage proper.

Shyvana rather playfully swung the door shut with a simple waft of air and small click of the lock.

“Looks good to me!” Sylus called, muffled by the door.

Smirking, Shyvana actually knocked on it. “Care to let me back in?”

“If I don’t, will you kick it down again?”

Still amused, but giving the door a glare anyway, Shyvana retorted, “As long as I hit you on the way through it, yes.”

Sylus opened it with a laugh, grinning as he bowed aside to let her in with a showy flourish of his free hand.

She stepped in, giving him a fond smile, and watched him close the door. For some reason, that simple gesture of containing the two of them within his home made her emotions flare abruptly, and she blinked, confused by the reaction. “…For some reason, this room feels… intimate,” she realized the word fit the oddly powerful rush trying to thrill through her gut.

Sylus shared her confusion, blinking up at her from her left. “How so?”

Her hand reached up to the door, just pressing to it. “The world is safely hidden away behind this door. I can stand here, with you, and not need to think of prying eyes or false assumptions. That fact, somehow, makes me…” She groaned, rolling her eyes skyward. “…Can you smell it now?”

Sylus inhaled softly, then gave a gentle shrug. “May I come closer?”

She nodded, though blushing.

Sylus leaned to her, and sniffed again softly. This time he nodded, easing back. “Yes, you’re right.”

Shyvana sighed, a hand rubbing her forehead. “At least I’m starting to feel the difference that signals it.”

“Exactly. Progress is progress, my lady.”

“…Thank you for not teasing me about this topic. I appreciate it,” she chose to say, looking at him seriously.

Sylus shrugged again. “I would feel exactly the same way, my lady. If my own body’s reaction to… interest, let’s say, was so clear to another person, I would be mortified.” He smiled warmly, and swung his arms out. “To say something positive on the matter, I can freely admit that whoever you do share such intimacy with will find the scent deeply appealing. In the proper context, it will be a blessing rather than a curse.”

Shyvana half-smiled, trying to control her embarrassment. It kept her blush subtle. Privately, she realized she couldn’t imagine the possibility of anyone else being in that position compared to Sylus himself. She became pensive, glancing down at the self-realization.

Sylus cringed a bit. “Did I cross the line, Shyvana?”

She blinked, and then shook her head, giving him another wan smile. “You did nothing wrong, Sylus. Be at peace. I’m… learning things as we go.” She glanced at the door again. “May we step back outside? I think my body is still generating the scent, and I don’t want it to linger too much here.”

Sylus easily walked out with her, just closing the door in their wake. They started to just walk around the woods beyond the scarred patch she had left, a casual path around the perimeter of his home.

“…I think pieces of this chaos are settling in my mind, at last,” Shyvana said quietly.

“You seem troubled rather than relieved,” Sylus pointed out with soft concern.

The dragoness nodded. “True. I think, however, it is a type of concern that stems from how to manage a choice’s consequences rather than fear of the unknown.”

Sylus nodded. “I see. Fair enough.”

He didn’t ask her what the choice was, she keenly noticed. She glanced at him sidelong, smiling a bit, and focused forward again. “You control your curiosity well.”

He chuckled. “That transparent, am I? Sorry, my lady. I don’t mean to pry. The entire purpose is for you to reach your decisions your way. I don’t mean to pressure you, one way or another.”

Shyvana shook her head. “You apply no pressure, Sylus. I am noting with appreciation how well you keep your word.”

They shared a warm smile.

“Still, I do find myself wanting to ask you… unfair questions. Questions that imply certain choices have already been made, when they may not have been.”

“Hypothetical analysis is a very useful tool, Shyvana. I understand, now that you’ve said that. I will not invest my emotions in any… implications, if you wish to ask specific questions,” Sylus replied, serious and respectful of the topic.

Shyvana lifted her head fully from her pensive pose, and nodded. “My thanks. If we were to become a romantic pair, what would the League do to you or me?”

Sylus shrugged. “Technically speaking, there are no specific laws against fraternization, as long as a summoner can fulfill their duty. However, I think, in a practical light, they would probably demand I declare myself allied to Demacia.”

Shyvana frowned. It wasn’t a nightmare scenario, but she knew him. In their matches, she had felt his negative emotions toward political games within the Fields. He didn’t like the nationalism that continued to breed hostility. “That would be deeply problematic for you, wouldn’t it?”

His eyes glanced up and around. “…Within the hypothetical situation, were we romantic… I could not act against the nation I know you serve. It would be a bit hypocritical to proclaim my love for a dragoness loyal to Demacia, and then help summon for Noxus in a dispute-settlement match. I think, by default, I would be loyal to whatever nation you called home, my lady.”

When she didn’t immediately respond, he looked to her, and their eyes locked. She was reading him carefully, part of her astonished, but subtly so. Most of it was appraising.

At length, she asked, “Would that not earn your spite over time?”

He shook his head, looking forward again. “I wouldn’t be able to partake in a match that countered your passions and loyalty. I would feel I was betraying you, whether you were directly involved or not. In that sense of betrayal, I would be failing my duty as a summoner for whatever champion was paired with me. I would have to recuse myself, to still call myself an honest summoner. If there is a time where Demacia is counter to what I believe is right… I would hope you and I would agree on what is to be done in such a case.”

“…Thank you for the thoughtful answer,” Shyvana began as they came around the back of the house. “It gives me much to think on.”

“My pleasure, Shyvana,” he responded with a tip of his head. “May I ask you a similarly hypothetical question?”

“Certainly.”

“Do you have any interest in starting a family?”

Shyvana blinked, her eyebrows up. “I’ve honestly not considered it. The idea of being romantic at all is a bit strange to me still. I suppose… I simply don’t know. I don’t think I could be a very good… maternal creature,” she chose with a cringe of uncertainty.

Sylus tipped his head. “Fair enough.”

“…Does that bother you?” she continued, her head tilted.

Her companion winced a bit, looking up at the sky as he thought of how to answer. “To avoid dodging questions, I will say ‘yes.’ However, I wouldn’t want to pressure you, or any woman that I might share a life with, on such an intrinsic issue. I’ve always had a hope—Well, perhaps I should call it a fantasy—that I would start a family with a woman I loved.” An image of Shyvana holding a child in her arms, both smiling at him flashed through his mind, and he controlled his reaction.

Shyvana saw how much the topic meant to him. It caused a conflict for her, as the compassionate part of her wanted to ease his concern, offer amelioration, but the rest of her sincerely wasn’t comfortable with the idea of having children. “…What is it you expect of the mother of your children, then?”

He glanced at her, finding her looking ahead. She was deep in mental analysis herself. “Other than being a good care-taker and teacher, as I hope to be myself to them, I wouldn’t want to make assumptions. To be specific, if you were open to the idea of children, I wouldn’t assume it meant you stopped fighting on the games or serving Prince Jarvan. In that case, I would likely retire from summoning, and make sure our children had the care I wanted them to have, while you performed your equally vital duties.”

Shyvana stopped, facing him. Sylus turned to her, a little bit puzzled at her more powerful reaction.

Her eyes tightened, scanning his face intently. “…You would give up summoning to raise our children?”

Sylus nodded, serious and calm.

“I know how dedicated you are to your duty as a summoner, to the League…” she trailed off, her head pulling back a bit.

“You do, my lady,” Sylus simply confirmed.

Her head tilted. “It is that important to you?”

“It is. For me, Shyvana, love is… meant for family. It is a bond and a connection that is meant to bear fruit and flourish beyond itself. If it remains self-contained, I see it as a kind of… tragedy. Well… perhaps I should simply say a wasted opportunity for something better.”

Her eyes remained tightened, but she nodded to his words, and then started their walk again. After a few moment’s of silence in the wake of his declaration, she felt compelled to ask, “You’re certain I wouldn’t make a terrible mother?”

Sylus had to chuckled faintly. “I think you would be an amazing mother, Shyvana. Power, wisdom, courage. To have such a fine example in one’s very mother would be an amazing benefit for a child. I’ve also seen your tenderness, however alien you feel it is to you.”

She gave him a faint smirk for the finishing comment, but then replied, “I appreciate your positive opinion.” Then she started to chuckle, glancing down to the side.

Sylus raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I realized you likely don’t know something. Do you know _how_ I would have children?”

He tilted his head, trying to control the embarrassing reactions her challenge spawned in his mind. “I suppose I should say I do not.”

“Oh, everything would seem quite human for the most part, don’t worry. Just the final piece is… unique to my nature.”

Sylus chuckled. “Are you trying to tell me that you lay eggs, my lady?”

“Indeed,” she answered, both amused and serious.

“Did you think that would distress me?” Sylus rejoined, perfectly at ease.

She raised an eyebrow, but still had some dry humor. “Are you sure it wouldn’t? I understand humans are quite attached to the ‘miracle of childbirth,’ as they have it. Seeing an egg come out of me instead of a crying newborn might be rather disturbing for you, Sylus.”

Sylus smiled at her, and looked forward. “I think you underestimate how much I like your dragon form, my lady.”

Her eyebrows rose up, watching him for a moment in sincere, but calm surprise. “…You wouldn’t be disturbed by intimacy with me while I was in my true form?”

He was still wearing the same smile, but looked at her again. “My lady, if showing you affection ever disturbed me, I couldn’t conscience the idea of us being a romantic pair. Your dragon form is just as much your shape as the one you use walking beside me now. If I find pleasure in your human lips kissing mine, it would be a cruel and vicious thing to not find pleasure in your scales and wings.”

Shyvana looked forward, a moue on her lips. “I see. I’ve always appreciated how well you see my dragon form, but I’ll admit I’d assumed the idea of romantic intimacy while I was in that shape would… at the very least make you uncomfortable.”

A bit playful, he actually said, “Nope,” and almost laughed out of it.

It was surprised Shyvana how much she liked the fact that he had already embraced the concept of her dragon form even in a moment of affection.

Then her eyes looked up, and found the charred patch of woods in front of his house again. They had gone a full loop around the small building. She frowned a bit. “Sylus?”

“Yes?” he responded immediately.

“Would you like me to speak to Soraka about… fixing your trees?”

Sylus blinked. “Pardon?”

Shyvana waved toward the charred patch. “The part of the woods that I blasted apart. I believe Soraka has talents that could heal it back to its previous state.”

Sylus was still astonished. “My lady, I wouldn’t presume such favor. It doesn’t distress me. I meant what I said before. It’s a kind of badge of your concern for me.”

“I don’t like leaving your things ruined by my hand,” she admitted with a sour turn to her expression as they came to a stop at the edge of the burnt space.

Her companion regarded her gently for a moment, surprised at the power of her guilt for the (to him) small event. His hand reached up to her shoulder, getting her to look at him again. “It bothers you so?”

Shyvana nodded, looking out again, but calmer. “It represents a failure of discipline as much as it is proof of concern. I would prefer if guests of your home didn’t learn that the one distinguishing mark I left on it was a giant scorch.”

“It’s hardly the only distinguishing mark you’ve left on my home, my lady,” Sylus replied with warm humor.

“Well, we just fixed the door,” she dryly retorted.

“Shyvana,” he declared in playful exasperation.

She smirked a bit, but it was clear she was still bothered.

Sylus exhaled, calming his humor, and said, “I wouldn’t have you remain concerned, my lady. When we are next at the hall, let us seek Soraka out together. At the very least, she may be amused by the request.”

The image of Soraka bursting into giggles in her face made Shyvana pinch the bridge of her nose, but she chuckled a bit. “My thanks.” Thinking on the hall reminded her of how she first came to know this remarkable human man at her side. He’d impressed her from the first match, but it had built over time to the strong, fervent appreciation of his respect she now felt. “Sylus?”

He was surprised to hear her voice so distant and dreamlike. “Yes, my lady?” he returned with a gentler voice himself.

She looked at him casually, her head tilting. “Was the first time you summoned me from this home?”

His face brightened with a sincerely happy smile. “Yes.”

“May I see? The… tools you use to summon, I mean.”

“Of course! This way.”

* * *

She’d forgotten it was in his bedroom. She’d caught a glance of his summoning apparatus before, when she’d first broken into the cottage to search for him, and again found it in the right-hand wall as she followed him in. For some reason, this time, she _felt_ tall compared to him. Perhaps it was seeing him next to the crystalline, magical machines arrayed around the large, comfortable chair.

Sylus gave a playful gesture of presentation, and even a little, “Ta-dah,” with a soft laugh.

Shyvana shared the humor quietly, smiling, and eased closer, a hand brushing over the top of the chair as her eyes danced over the different parts of it. “…A strange way to meet someone, isn’t it?”

Sylus tipped his head. “Certainly, but wonderful in its way, I feel.”

“How do you mean?” Her voice was warm and cordial, in fact, a pleasant smile lighting her elegant features. It wasn’t a challenge, but a sincere request for information.

“A connection of the mind, first and foremost. A true meeting of intent and ideas.” He was looking at the crystals as he gestured, clearly passionate about the topic, fire in his eyes again. “Cooperation by design, even among the harshest personalities. This strange, alien, wonderful magic we call summoning is the very example of what I fight for… well, fight for in the ways I am able,” he conceded with a self-deprecating laugh, focusing on the dragoness again.

She was happy. It was clear to both of them in that splendid moment. Seeing him, hearing his words, sharing these ideas. “Peace and cooperation, assumed and accepted before an action is even set upon,” she rephrased in a soft voice.

Sylus tipped his head. “Precisely so, my lady. If a summoner can work together with a nightmare like Nocturne or a magnificent dragoness like yourself, then maybe, just _maybe_ , there’s hope for real peace in this world. I hope in that, and it drives me. I have to believe peace is possible, but I fully understand the need to fight, too. Turning fighting into a deathless sport, however grim that fact may be, is at least a step in the right direction.”

Shyvana nodded, and looked back at the magical device, her hands resting on the chair together this time. After a moment, though, her eyes tightened.

“May I ask what you’re thinking, Shyvana?” Sylus pressed with soft intrigue.

At first, she nodded again, but it was very subtle. A full pause came before she turned to him, one arm still resting on the top of the chair. “Does the blood on my hands disturb you?”

Sylus fully embraced the serious topic, gave a tip of his head, but said, “It does, but not in a way that would diminish my respect for you, Shyvana. It disturbs me because any violence does. Death is a tragedy… even when it has to happen. I believe that, but would I go back and stop you from killing Stalk? From those mercenaries you defeated? No. Stalk’s genius being lost is a tragedy… of his own making. Those mercenaries fully intended to slaughter us, and you showed your capacity to stay your hand many times over even just in this week we’ve shared, Shyvana. I grieve that you’ve had to take lives, but I do not blame or feel disgusted by _you_.”

The dragoness slowly nodded once more, looking down. It rang true, her experiences with him never giving her a sense of his disgust beyond his attempting to stay her after the bridge collapsed. Yet he’d not been reviled by her, only afraid of going too far, crossing a threshold. “I appreciate your understanding. More than I can express, I think.”

“You express more than you estimate, my lady,” Sylus chose to answer in an oddly powerful, quiet response.

She half-smiled, and idly glanced around at his room. Her eyes caught his window just over his shoulder, and he actually eased back to let her focus on it.

“…Pardon me,” she whispered, dreamlike again, and moved just past him, a hand out toward him to add to the quiet apology.

Near the window, she watched it more intently, and then crouched down to her haunches, looking out through it.

It wasn’t perfect, but she’d seen this view before, and it was making her eyes softly flare.

That strange moment during their journey, when Sylus woke her, she had felt she was in a soft bed, looking out through _this_ window, completely comfortable and warm.

A strange kind of manic thrill rippled through her abdomen, and she rose up again, turning to look at his bed. With a twist, she faced the summoner himself. “This will sound completely mad, but may I please lay in your bed?”

He blinked, sincerely confused, but nodded. “Certainly, my lady. Go ahead.”

Shyvana almost ran to it, taking the moment to pull her boots off, and she quickly lay down on her side, facing the window.

Sylus watched her shift a few times, clearly trying to strike a certain pose in reference to the window itself. He was puzzled, but not embarrassed. She was so clearly trying to sort through a puzzle of her own, he was more curious than conscious of her being in his own bed.

Shyvana froze at last, nestled in the bed on her left side, one hand on the pillow in front of her eyes, the other down at her front. This was it. This was almost the exact vision from that strange and wonderful daydream. It would never have occurred to her it was his bedroom until she was back in it.

Her voice started to speak before she really thought about it. “I’ve seen this before. In my dream.”

Sylus eased closer, but only to crouch beside the bed, about at the same line as her waist. “The view through the window?”

She nodded, focused on the view still. “While lying in this bed.” Her eyes tightened softly. “…Call my name?”

Sylus wanted to ask her why, but he saw the simultaneous haze and intensity in her eyes. This was deeply important for her. “…Shyvana?” He wasn’t sure if his gentle call was what she had in mind, but he didn’t want to shout at her so close.

Not looking at him yet, her eyebrows rose slowly, water shining over her eyes. “…Again?” she asked quietly.

Sylus was becoming sympathetic to her obviously powerful emotions, but didn’t want to hurt her in such a sensitive state either. He obeyed her request with another gentle, “Shyvana?”

She exhaled, and then slowly started to sit up, carefully pulling her legs around him to put her feet on the floor from the edge of the bed. The dragoness was staring down into nothing, only a single tear dripping quietly down her cheek.

There had never been a time in her life when she felt so comfortable. Even with her absurd little experiment, it had felt… perfect. Not in the ways she expected either. The bed was cheap and lumpy, the window looked out over the tops of trees instead of the midst of their forest, and her clothes had been uncomfortable, but just _being_ there, relaxed, hearing his voice, being in his home without obligations acting upon her for just a moment…

“…I’ve been looking for this,” she whispered.

He had to ask, “For what, my lady?”

Her eyes turned up to his, still pouring with emotion. “A sense of belonging, of welcome. A sense of… _home_.”

The dragoness watched her companion’s expression blossom with warmth and happiness for her.

“I am so glad for you, my lady.”

His arms, his home, this peace. More and more was calming in her storm. It wasn’t really a storm anymore, she realized. It was just a side of herself she’d not known well enough before.

Shyvana’s hand came up, gently startling Sylus when it cupped his cheek and chin. “There is something I must attend to in Demacia tonight. Join me at the hall before I go? We may catch Soraka.”

Sylus first tilted his head gently into her hand, making them both smile softly, and then he nodded. “Lead on, my dragoness.”

Her smile remained, and she stood up, helping him rise with a light pull on his hand. They were off the next moment.

* * *

Soraka was, indeed, at the League Hall that afternoon. She was out on the grounds, meditating, when Shyvana and Sylus approached her after receiving guidance from an Ionian summoner inside the building proper.

“…Champion?” Sylus called gently from the edge of the clearing the mystical creature was using. Shyvana had asked him to start things, as her own manner tended to be too gruff.

Soraka opened her large, radiant eyes, and turned her head to focus on the human summoner and much taller dragoness (surprisingly in casual attire). If not for Shyvana’s distinctive eyes, hair, and skin, she wouldn’t have recognized the other champion.

A sparkle of light danced over her horn, and Soraka rose up, gripping her staff, and walked toward them, gently curious. “Yes, summoner?” Her eyes included them both with a quick dance between them, but she addressed the one who spoke.

“We apologize for disturbing your meditation,” Sylus began with a formal bow that Shyvana awkwardly copied (which, in and of itself, got Soraka’s attention). “We wished to ask a… favor of you.”

Now quite confused, the formerly celestial woman shifted her staff to her other hand, and tilted her head. “You’re not going to ask me to marry the pair of you, are you?”

Both champion and summoner gawked, blushing furiously. Shyvana was too embarrassed to even bluster a furious response, staring fixedly at the ground, and Sylus took a moment to find his voice.

“N-no, my lady. We are all friends here, nothing so mighty as a wedding, I assure you,” Sylus tried to explain with light humor, but still clearly feeling the affects of Soraka’s comment.

She started to smile a bit. “Forgive my assumption.” She directed it mostly to Shyvana, the two sharing a surprisingly strong gaze before the dragoness tipped her head in appreciation of the apology. Continuing, Soraka asked, “What do you ask, then?”

Sylus turned to Shyvana with a gentle wave to the celestial.

Stepping forward slightly, Shyvana tipped her head again, and explained, “I hoped you might help… regrow some trees and other plants that I… incinerated.”

The horned woman blinked, and then seemed almost stern for a moment. “…You feel bad for destroying trees, Shyvana?” Her tone actually remained serious, but the faint emphasis on ‘trees’ still made it sound like it was a joke.

A bit disgruntled, the dragoness managed, “In this case, yes.”

Soraka raised an eyebrow, and focused on Sylus for a moment. He just smiled politely. Looking back to Shyvana, she went on, “Where are they?”

“…Outside his home,” Shyvana answered quietly, waving toward Sylus, her blush still persisting on her cheeks.

Soraka idly frowned, her head nodding. “…So… Already married then?”

Sylus held a hand to his face, and Shyvana finally burst from frustration and embarrassment. “Please, stop the ridiculous insinuations of marriage! I destroyed them when I thought he was dead!”

Remaining completely unfazed, Soraka replied, “That doesn’t counter my question.”

Shyvana was confused for a heartbeat, and then realized Soraka was right. Being furious enough to burn random things over his death really only implied they might be married more so.

And finally Soraka started to grin. “Forgive my games at your expense, Shyvana, Summoner Hale.”

Sylus blinked. “You know my name?”

Soraka giggled, and actually used her staff to bonk his head. “You’re famous around here now, Sylus.” Pulling the weapon and focus back, she nodded casually. “I’ll be happy to at least see what I can manage. May it wait until tomorrow, however? There are certain things I must finish today.”

Sylus looked to Shyvana. “That works well, doesn’t it? You needed to return to Demacia as well, yes?”

Shyvana nodded. “Indeed. Shall we meet outside Sylus’ home tomorrow… an hour before noon?” she offered casually.

Soraka tipped her head. “Acceptable. Sylus, can you give me directions?”

He bowed faintly again. “Of course, champion.”

“My thanks,” Shyvana said clearly, and then eased away with a calm wave. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sylus, and you, Soraka.”

Sylus waved back happily, Soraka simply smiling.

Once the celestial and human were effectively alone, she grinned impishly. Sylus became a bit wary

“You do realize sparks are so explosive between you two it could incinerate THIS forest, yes?” the celestial chose to point out.

Sylus twitched. “I suppose so, but please don’t tease Shyvana about it. She is coming to terms with herself on such things. Teasing her is more damaging than most would realize.”

Soraka softened her expression for his thoughtful response. “…So I see. Forgive me for hurting your beloved, summoner.”

He blushed, but smiled gently, and tipped his head. “My thanks.”

“So… how does someone find your home that is NOT a furiously jealous dragon?”

Sylus groaned, rubbing his temple. “Does anyone NOT know about the refectory incident?”

“Do you really want the answer to that?”

“…No.”

Soraka giggled.


	12. A Bond

Sylus greeted the two champions warmly the next day, outside his home. He was actually standing off to the side of the charred little area, waving over his head as they came into view. Soraka giggled as Shyvana waved back, prompting a dry look from the dragoness.

“What?”

Soraka shook her head. “Nothing!”

Once close to the cottage and burnt spot, the three gathered more closely.

“A pleasure to see you both, champions,” Sylus remained bright and cheerful.

“Likewise, summoner,” Soraka chose to say, keeping a smile even as she gave the burnt area a pitiful glance. “Poor things. You don’t do anything halfway, do you?”

Shyvana sighed, rolling her eyes skyward as she set her hands on her hips, rattling some of her armor. She was in the same suit she’d worn while traveling with Sylus, only this time it was complete with the armor sheath for her ponytail.

When her eyes found Sylus again, she eased thanks to his happy smile. He never seemed bothered by her negative qualities, however they were approached.

Soraka crouched down, touching the ground as she let her staff relax to one side. “Hm, I see. Well, I can make it green again, but the trees are too far gone in this spot, I’m afraid. I hope that will be acceptable?”

Shyvana looked to Sylus again, hopeful. He nodded quickly.

“Certainly, Soraka. Anything you can do will be most appreciated.”

The celestial nodded casually, and then stood up, walking to the center of the little wasteland, and planting her staff before her. The others hung back as she started to gather energy around herself, her eyes closing with focus.

Lost watching her work for a moment, fascinated by her magic, Sylus realized Shyvana was watching him instead of the other champion. He gently looked up at her sidelong, simply curious. It was the gentleness of her subtle smile and manner of her gaze that really caught him. She was all but glowing. It made his own smile brighten naturally.

The ritual likely took about ten minutes, in truth, but it was hard to estimate as the charred ground softened to a natural brown, and then began to grow a young carpet of grass and some wild flowers. The broken, charred trunks became little pedestals of younger plants clustered and reaching for the clear blue sky.

At last, Soraka eased, her energies fading from the air, and she relaxed her staff to the side. She took a moment to breathe slowly, and then turned around. It had clearly drained her. “Satisfactory?”

Sylus and Shyvana both bowed.

“Flawless, my lady. Thank you,” the summoner said.

Shyvana added, “Indeed, my thanks.”

Soraka smiled happily. “My pleasure. That’s all, yes? Shall I return to the League?”

“You certainly may, Soraka, but you’re also welcome to stay for lunch,” Sylus replied happily.

She giggled, her horn sparkling in the sunlight. “Oh, I think you two will have a much better time together without a third wheel.” They were both starting to blush again. “Still, thank you for the offer, and it was my pleasure to restore a bit of green to this lovely wood. Your home is quite charming, summoner.”

Sylus tipped his head. “Thank you, again, champion.”

Soraka gave a pleasant wave, and started to walk off casually.

The pair watched her depart for a time, and then Shyvana turned faintly to the summoner. “Did you have anything specific planned for our meal?”

He shrugged, shaking his head. “Not really. Why?”

“If it’s not troublesome for you, could we go to the League Hall as well? I’d like to eat with you there without a commotion, and then I’d like to participate in some of the games with you as my summoner today. I… also have a request for dinner.”

Sylus blinked, his eyebrows rising. It was clear she was a bit embarrassed of being so forceful with the plan for the day. At the same time, she was controlling an adorable kind of child-like excitement behind her eyes. She seemed verging on giddy. “No trouble at all, my lady,” he began happily, his warm smile returning. “That sounds wonderful. I haven’t participated in a proper match in too long. What about dinner, though?”

“I would like to take you to the Demacian Royal palace for dinner. As my guest.”

He blushed a bit, blinking again. “I would be… honored, Shyvana. Will it still be private between us, or is this an official dinner?”

She blushed a little, but was smiling. “Still private. If our day goes well, there is something I want to show you in Demacia. It can… really only be shown at night, so I thought after a meal would be best.”

Her summoner let his smile return. “That sounds wonderful, Shyvana. To the League then?”

Pleased, she tipped her head, and gestured for him to walk with her.

“Did everything go well in Demacia last night then?” Sylus asked casually as they started down the little path together.

“Yes, very well.” She was sincerely happy, but she was specifically not saying more.

Sylus realized she was holding onto something, but not in pain. It was like a child with a silly secret, waiting to reveal it. So he just kept his smile, and said, “Glad to hear it.”

* * *

At the Hall, on the way to the refectory, the pair happened to see Riven walking through, likely departing from a meal herself. The swordswoman greeted them warmly as they approached each other. “Good day, Shyvana, Sylus. Gearing up for a few matches?” she added cordially. She slowed, but wasn’t stopping. She sensed they didn’t need a third member of their party, but didn’t want to cut off anything they wished to say.

“After a lunch, yes,” Shyvana answered with a half-smile, Sylus nodding happily.

Closer at that moment, Riven stopped short, blinking at Shyvana and starting to smile mischievously.

The dragoness blinked, finally pausing with Sylus as well. “Is something wrong?”

Riven eyed her playfully for a moment, and then said, “You look different.”

“I’m not wearing my normal armor,” Shyvana tried to dismiss easily.

Riven gave her a dry look, and then gave a little wink to Sylus. “Keep her happy, summoner.” And she continued to walk off past them.

Neither Shyvana nor Sylus were completely certain why they had to blush so powerfully after the little interaction, and hurried to get their food.

* * *

Their matches were a full gamut of experiences after the simple (and thankfully uneventful) meal. The first match had Sylus shaking off his rust, and remaining apologetic for most of it. Shyvana was actually more amused by his embarrassment than frustrated with him. It wasn’t a loss of a game, but it was definitely not one of their betters.

The second match saw them both in top form, but it was a nasty fight against a team of Renekton, Thresh, and Kog’Maw. Melting spit-attacks, hacking strikes, and soul-attacks in constant streams wore down both summoner and champion through a long, hard fight. Shyvana did relish one solid kill on Thresh, pinning him to his own tower as it blew up.

By the third match, Shyvana realized Sylus had learned a great deal from their short journey. When she was in her dragon form, his instincts worked much better with her, and she fought with astonishing finesse on the field. Her tail whipped and coiled, her wings slapped and cut, her jaws bit and her fire scorched. More than once, Sona and Mordekaiser just turned and ran from her to easier targets.

Sadly, the fourth match was abysmal. Their coordination was fine, but the awful attitude of the other summoners bled into their champions, and the constant in-fighting reduced their team to a slaughter house. Shyvana held the best thanks to her united instincts with Sylus, and they gave a valiant last stand right at their nexus, but blow darts from Teemo, a mace from Mordekaiser (again), and stabbing vines from Zyra cut her down all too quickly.

The pair opted for one more match after the awful experience, just to not end the long day on such a sour note. Ironically, Jarvan IV was on their team. Sylus noticed Shyvana and the prince shared a calmly meaningful glance on the summoning platform, but Shyvana was quick to keep her thoughts private. It was the same almost-giddy tension he’d seen in her at the cottage, so he dismissed his flare of jealousy much more easily than he normally would have.

Jarvan worked with Shyvana in the top lane for that match, and the pair worked beautifully together. It seemed Jarvan had a strong summoner himself. The two Demacian champions had their lane broken and dominated in minutes, and were able to divert and assist the others easily. It was a victory by a landslide of speed and kills.

* * *

Sylus and Shyvana found each other after that match in the main hall. Both were tired from the longer matches, but equally happy to see each other in person again.

“Thank you, Sylus. It’s always a pleasure to walk the Fields with you.”

He smiled happily. “Very much the same, my lady.”

More gently, she added, “And thank you for agreeing to my requests for this day. It was selfish of me, but I have some specific reasons for them, which I intend to make clear to you soon.”

“I’ve enjoyed every minute of your company, Shyvana. Even in that awful match.”

They both laughed and shook their heads at the memory. Then Shyvana offered her hand. “Come to Demacia with me?”

For some reason, the simple gesture and request were delivered with such a potent tenderness in her eyes that he was struck dumb for a heartbeat. With a little start, his hand reached up to grip hers eagerly. “With all my heart,” he said before he thought better of it.

She only smiled, and led him on to the crystals that would send them to her country.

* * *

Sylus had never been to the Demacian palace, and he felt a bit like a school child, gawking and turning about as he followed Shyvana. The halls were so tall and grand, the tapestries and long rugs so detailed and fine. Shyvana was charmed by his wonder at the sights, and just led him along quietly, having no need to embarrass him or stop his curious gazes around the halls they passed through.

Shyvana led him to a particular door up in the higher levels of the castle. It was a grand entry, but simpler than most of the massive structures he’d seen so far in the huge edifice. The dragoness stepped through with the door, and waved for him to enter.

He stepped through, gazing around with an instant combination of astonishment and powerful self-consciousness.

It was her room. Grand and spacious, with a cavernous fireplace off to the right, large windows looking out on a balcony, large, comfortable chairs, a huge bed, and a private washroom in the far left corner.

“I hope this won’t make you too uncomfortable?”

Sylus blinked, twisting to find her eyes, which were gently worried. He was quick to smile out of his own concerns. “No, my lady. I was just caught. I assumed we would be eating in a dining hall or refectory here in the palace. You have a lovely room.”

She did ease with a faint smile, and gestured toward the balcony as she started to walk toward it. “Please?”

He followed without hesitation, joining her as she opened the glass doors out onto the large, semicircular balcony overlooking most of the city and countryside beyond. A small table was there, with covered plates of food already waiting under candle light.

Sylus raised his eyebrows at the entire view, the one immediately before him, and so far beyond. “My lady… this is breathtaking.”

Shyvana’s smile brightened a bit, and she actually pulled a chair out for him. “Relax, Sylus. Please. You are my guest.”

He chuckled softly, and moved over, slipping down into the chair she provided with a grateful nod.

As he situated himself more specifically, Shyvana sat down just across from him, lifting the lid off her plate, signaling Sylus to do the same. It was a delicious meal of juicy steak, clean vegetables, and hearty potatoes. It was like the first meal they had shared, in fact, and Sylus breathed in the warm scent happily.

“Splendid. You are very kind to me, my lady,” he chose to say.

Shyvana smiled for him, her manner still unusually gentle and subdued. “Enjoy, please. I want this to be a good night.”

“It already is,” Sylus affirmed, and they started to eat.

After a few savored bites, Sylus had to gesture out to the view beyond. “This view is absolutely amazing. I’ve never appreciated the Demacian countryside properly. And at night, the lights are positively majestic. Is this what you wanted me to see?”

Shyvana actually seemed to blush a surprising amount, but was pleased. “Partially, yes.”

Sylus wasn’t sure why her almost-playful answer between bites ignited his attraction to her so violently. He actually had to swallow some water down to calm his system. It was such a magical night already, he didn’t want his baser instincts to spoil the wonderful moment.

After a few more delicious bites, taking their mutual time with the meal, neither in any rush to move the night forward, Sylus focused on her eyes again, and sipped some water to make sure his voice would work properly. “You seem very peaceful, Shyvana. Has your storm of chaos abated with your efforts?”

She actually nodded. “It has, in fact. I think I am starting to get myself back in order. Thanks in no small part to your wisdom and patience with me, Sylus.”

“I think you underestimate your own strength of will, my lady,” he happily replied, taking a fresh bite.

Shyvana eyed him wryly, and answered before taking a bite as well, “And I think you underestimate yours.”

He blushed a bit, but smiled, finishing his bite. “I am grateful you see me so well, Shyvana.”

“And I you,” Shyvana said quietly, looking at her plate.

Sylus had to glance at her more seriously for the subtle power that emanated from that phrase.

The remainder of the meal passed in calm, powerful silence. Their eyes locked regularly, but always returned to the food as a little escape while it was still hot and delicious.

* * *

When the meal was done, both plates clean, Shyvana eased up out of her chair, and came around to him, offering her hand again. “Please, join me by the fire?”

His hand was in hers without hesitation, and he walked with her back into the main room, the two only pausing so she could shut the glass doors softly.

There were two large chairs near the fireplace, with a low-set table between them. Shyvana gestured for him to take one, and she walked over to a set of drawers against the back wall, retrieving something wrapped in old cloth. She ‘hid’ it behind her back, and returned to him at the fire before she sat down herself.

“This is something else I wished to show you,” she began, easing it out and resting it on the table. By the shape, it appeared to be some kind of small, bladed weapon, or perhaps a figurine, but she did not unwrap it yet. “Please, don’t be alarmed by it?” she began with a little wince, meeting his eyes.

Sylus met her eyes sincerely, and tipped his head. “Show me.”

She reached out, unfolding the cloth, and revealed a dagger of unusually ornate design. The blade was old, and would have seemed useless except for the razor-sharp, glistening edge near the top of the blade. The hilt was a coiled lattice of gold and silver, aged, that ran up behind the blade like a strange frame. It was beautiful and alien at once.

Sylus leaned a little closer, his eyebrows up. “How beautiful.” His hand eased up toward it.

Shyvana’s hands jerked in a halting, staying gesture, and he froze. “N-no, please… let me explain this before you touch it?”

Sylus yanked his hand back. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me.”

She shook her head. “Nothing to forgive. You had no way of knowing, Sylus. I apologize. I’m not handling this well…” The dragoness looked down to the side with sad frustration.

“You are fine, my lady. Please… I would love to hear more about this,” he sincerely finished, nodding to the dagger.

Clear gratitude for his patience washed over her face and eyes as they found his again, and she went on quietly at first, “This was my father’s. He gave it to me not long before his death, while we fled for the last time from our enemies.”

Sylus was gravely attentive to the sad story.

“When he gave it to me, he explained about some dragon traditions that he’d not previously made clear to me, and I hadn’t appreciated their value. Not until now.”

Shyvana eased her hands over, and lifted the dagger into them, as if it was heavier than it seemed. “This is a traditional blade passed down through my people for a particular ritual. It is a declaration of a bond,” meaning shot between their eyes that instant, “and the beginning of a path of exploration. When two dragons intend to bond, they each cut themselves with this blade, mingle their blood together, and then spend at least two years discerning the nature of their connection. There are codes of behavior that must be followed during that time, and when it is concluded, the bond is either affirmed… declaring the two mates forever more, or it is ended, with full respect and honor maintained.”

Tears were watering both their eyes, and Sylus looked down at the dagger with gentle regard. “What is the code of behavior? What is expected?”

Shyvana half-smiled a bit, still taxed with emotion, and answered, “The simple version is that the pair can’t mate, nor seek a bond with another, during the two years.”

Sylus smiled back powerfully, controlling his own emotions. “…My culture has similar codes, my lady.”

He saw a bit of hope glisten in her golden eyes. “Sylus,” she began with a tight voice, “I realized yesterday that I am at home with you. It is more than just the sense I’ve sought after. I feel renewed and affirmed when I am near you. I have sorted through my chaos, I have tried to apply your wisdom to these feelings that are still new and bewildering to me, and I have realized that I do have an answer. I… want to share this bond with you, at the very least to give us a chance to learn if we are as I think we are, or if I am simply too confused to understand myself yet.”

Tears dripped down his face as he nodded. “I share that… hope, my lady,” he managed through his hoarse voice. He smiled with the tears trickling down. “I would be honored to start this path with you, to whatever end.”

Shyvana eased with a deep, gentle rush of relief, and her smile glowed. A bit self-conscious afterward, she looked down at the dagger in her hands. “Do you trust me to make the cuts? They would be on one palm each. We clasp the cuts together.”

“Which hand do you need?” was all he asked, trying to swallow the tightness in his throat, already offering both of his limbs.

The dragoness eased forward, kneeling near him, and took his left hand softly. She showed him the dagger’s position clearly, and looked into his eyes, seeking the final permission. Sylus nodded. She did one, clean slice. His body cringed a little, but he calmly watched as she traded hands, and did an almost identical cut of her own ashen palm.

Her blood distorted the air with its innate power, and was a rich red-blue color, dark and vibrant at once.

Shyvana placed the dagger on the cloth on the table.

“Take my hand,” she breathed to him, their eyes locking.

Their cut hands linked together, and started to squeeze tightly. Mingled blood dripped quietly between their palms.

With a soft rush, still holding his hand, Shyvana leaned in, and kissed him, shutting her eyes as tears dripped down her face. Sylus’ body surged in response, responding to her kiss almost desperately, his free hand reaching around to cup her cheek and neck.

Her other hand came around, flowing over the back of his neck, holding him to her with a perfect mixture of gentleness and almost desperate eagerness to keep him close.

After a long, wonderful moment, their lips parted, but they didn’t separate. Their heads lingered next to each other, both of them breathing heavily, each almost trembling from the power of the emotions coursing through them.

Gently nuzzling his head, she breathed, “I love you, Sylus.”

He angled his head to reciprocate her touch gratefully. “And I you, my dearest Shyvana.”

Easing back enough to smile at each other, they both looked to their gripped hands.

“…This is surprisingly messy,” Shyvana had to admit, starting to laugh.

The completely natural remark cut through the emotional tension perfectly. Sylus joined her laughter happily, and nodded. “I tend to bleed quickly, I’m sorry.”

They each started to ease their hands apart, some of the blood already thickening enough to make it a bit sticky.

When they could each finally see their hands, the pair froze in mutual shock. For a heartbeat, they shared a look, confirming the other saw the same unbelievable sight, and then they pulled their own hands back, wiping the blood aside to confirm.

Their cuts were gone. Scars remained, but the wounds were completely sealed shut. Sylus gawked, wiping more of the mingled blood across his palm to stare at the healed wound. Shyvana was doing the same, actually sinking down further to the ground.

“P-perhaps your blood healed us?” Sylus tried to offer, still shocked.

Shyvana shook her head slowly. “I heal faster than a human, but not like this. Y-you… saw the cuts, yes? I didn’t imagine it?”

Sylus nodded instantly. “Absolutely, my lady. I felt my own, and saw yours clearly. Even that aside, this much blood couldn’t come out of nowhere, regardless of how dazed we are.”

She started to nod, relieved. It was simply such an unnatural event, she needed to hear the obvious to reaffirm her sense of it. Then Shyvana looked back up into his eyes. “Perhaps it is a blessing on our path?”

Sylus smiled warmly. “I would love to think so, Shyvana.”

She nodded to herself, and stood up slowly, finally letting her hand down. “I had medical supplies ready in the wash room for our cuts, but it seems we only need to wash the blood off. Come,” she offered her clean hand, the happy glow brighter and clearer in her magnificent eyes.

Sylus gripped her hand, and she lifted him easily. When they were close together on their feet, they both paused, and immediately kissed again. It was fervent, but they eased apart gently after, both smiling again.

“I never realized that would feel so satisfying,” Shyvana breathed. “I enjoy kissing you.”

Sylus grinned. “I’m very glad of that, my dragoness.”

She laughed softly, and then they finally moved to the washroom, getting their hands clean.

When they were done, and had returned to the room proper, Shyvana looked to her summoner with fresh, if subtle anxiety. “There was one last thing I wanted to show you tonight. It was… dependent on how the ritual went,” she gestured to the dagger on the table, “so I didn’t mention it before.”

“What, Shyvana?” Sylus returned with sincere warmth.

She swallowed a bit, but forced herself to explain, “…It requires I undress. Would you turn around until I ask you to face me again?”

Sylus blushed powerfully, but also saw how sincere she was. “S-Shyvana, are you certain you wish to? I would never ask you to undress. Especially with the laws of the bond, I assumed you wouldn’t want to.”

She nodded, and then whispered, “Please, Sylus?”

The fact that this amazingly attractive woman was effectively pleading to remove her clothes while he stayed in the room was quite clear to Sylus, he simply couldn’t get his rational mind around that fact. But her pleading spoke to his heart when his brain failed. He started to smile for her, and turned around, bowing his head and closing his eyes. “Let me know when you wish me to turn, my lady.”

“Thank you. Just a moment.”

He heard the sounds of her armor unlatching, and being rested in pieces on one of the chairs nearer the bed. He fought to control his reactions, not trying to visualize her, simply trying to stay aware of the situation.

Sylus immediately calmed when heard sounds he knew very well. Out of context, they actually sounded rather grotesque, but he knew them, and they charmed him.

She was transforming. Her body was clicking and popping, stretching and growing more powerful. Soon her very breath rumbled softly through the room, and he heard talons gently pressing to the carpet at their feet.

“…Please turn?” her draconic voice requested with surprising gentleness.

He did so, and made sure his eyes found hers before they danced down her magnificent form inappropriately.

Shyvana stood there in her full, draconic glory, no armor to hide her glistening scales or her powerful wings. He had also never seen her draconic eyes so tender.

“I am never truly comfortable with armor in my true form,” she explained softly, her voice still rumbling from her nature. “I knew it would embarrass you, but I wanted you to see this. And… after the things we discussed yesterday, I wanted… to ask something of you?”

Sylus’ smile blossomed on his face, his eyes drinking in the radiant power of her dragon face. “I am honored more than I can say, Shyvana. What is it you wanted to ask?”

Surprisingly meek, her neck ducking her head down near the ground, she whispered. “Sleep in my wings tonight?” It was adorable and surreal to see a dragon blush so violently.

Sylus eased forward, her head rising up to meet his gaze with a soft kind of fear, wary of his response. She desperately hoped she hadn’t misunderstood, that he would want this, too.

His hand reached up, and gently caressed her long, powerful jaw. Her eyes shivered shut, and she groaned gently. It still trembled the ground.

He kissed the side of her snout, the hand reaching back in a constant, gentle caress to the mane of hair flowing down her neck as he started to gently nuzzle her.

“Sylus,” she whispered in appreciation of his affection.

His voice whispered at her ear, thick with emotion as well. “I could think of no greater paradise for rest than your wings, my magnificent dragon.”

Shyvana had never wept in her dragon form before, not from joy. She coiled around him, her larger frame all but engulfing the smaller man, embracing him. “Thank you.”

His arms gently wrapped around her shoulders, and he kissed the base of her neck. “No, my lady… thank you.”

* * *

Shyvana eased onto the bed first just a few moments later, and curled gently on her side, spreading one wing along the bed, and raising the other to let him in. She was still blushing, but glowing as much from appreciation.

Sylus eased onto the bed, not wanting to hurt her wing beneath him, and curled up against her powerful chest with a slow exhale of relief.

The dragoness wrapped her wings down around him, and she almost gasped from the gentle sensation of his head nuzzling against her chest at the base of her long neck.

“I never thought I would know this kind of comfort,” she whispered down at him, curling her head and neck down near him. His soft warmth so close to her heart was a treasure of her life already in that moment, keeping him close and safe within her wings so deeply appealing. It felt right and perfect.

“Nor did I,” he whispered, reaching a hand out to gently caress over the top of her brow. Her wings were like warm silk as they bundled him up, and her cavernous breath and powerful heart were a rhythmic lullaby that reached through him at the deepest levels, soothing and calming his entire self.

It didn’t take either of them long to fall deep asleep, comforted and whole as never before.


	13. Consequences

Shyvana came awake gently the next morning. Sunlight was peeking through the blinds of the grand windows of her room. At first, all she consciously knew was how deeply rested she felt. Then her eyes softly opened, and she looked down her snout. The gentle warmth of Sylus’ hand still rested on her long nose, and she realized the soft comfort nestled against her front was her beloved summoner.

It wasn’t just a wonderful dream, it was real memory. He was here, embraced in her wings, sound asleep still. Shyvana let her eyes close with a soft exhale of appreciation. Then she lifted her head, carefully letting his hand slip down to the covers, and turned her head to actually look at him.

She had never seen such a peaceful expression on his face. It only affirmed her decision, how right this all felt. It answered so many questions that had started to haunt her.

Idly, almost playful, she pondered how to wake him. Her eyes slanted with mischief, and she eased her snout to his face, her long tongue just reaching to caress his cheek.

Even in sleep, his little moan inspired a surprisingly powerful reaction in her body, and she started to blush subtly. Disciplining herself with a bit of frustration, she chose that it would not spoil her little game. She specifically gave him another miniscule lick.

This time Sylus stirred, and blinked his eyes open. Waking up to her impish smile made him glow, as groggy as he was. “Did you just lick me?” he confirmed, chuckling.

“Perhaps,” she grumbled in her soft, powerful, draconic voice.

“Fine then,” he replied, and instantly leaned up, licking her nose.

Shyvana jerked her head back with a laugh, just startled by his motion rather than disturbed.

Still laughing together, they eased slightly apart. They didn’t leave the bed yet. Instead, Sylus simply sat up inside her wings, and she lifted enough of herself off the bed to give her neck room to move.

Gentle and happy, Sylus looked up at her face, his right hand leaning back to caress her chest with backs of his fingers. “I could never be worthy of the wonders you’ve already shared with me, Shyvana.”

Her smile softened to tender warmth as well, and she leaned her snout in to nuzzle his cheek. “In my estimation, you are wholly deserving, my summoner.”

He tilted his head to her touch appreciatively. “Entirely yours.”

Shyvana used one wing to gently hug him to her front. “As I am yours.”

He caressed the top of the wing holding him, savoring the heat of her inferno of a body. Her breath still rumbled through his very frame, and it was an entirely wonderful sensation.

The dragon gave him a more full hug, wrapping around him snugly with a soft moan of pleasure, and then eased apart. “Sadly, I must interrupt this dream,” she confessed with a little half-smile.

Sylus still smiled. “Thankfully, it is a dream we can revisit.”

The two eased off the bed, Sylus giving himself a luxuriant stretch, and smoothing down his wrinkled robes.

“Is it alright if I use the restroom first?” Shyvana asked, almost meek despite her powerful voice. “I can’t actually fit through the door like this…”

Sylus blinked at her, and then realized why she was making an issue out of the matter. She needed to revert, and the poor woman was naked. “O-oh, of course, Shyvana. Forgive me.” He walked over to the far side of the room. “Just let me know when you feel comfortable.”

A wing gently stopped him, and she whispered, “Nothing to forgive, Sylus. Thank you.” Then she smoothly flowed behind him.

The summoner focused on the fireplace, this time specifically trying not to visualize her body as he heard the sounds of her reverting. Especially after such beautiful intimacy, his desire for her had never been stronger, but it also made it even more important not to disrespect her. He remembered their bonding fondly, and looked down at his left palm. It was a deep scar, but he was glad of it. It was a beautiful symbol to him. An indelible mark.

His finger traced the scar softly, remembering how her hand had held his, the power in her eyes, and the wonderful sensation of her heartfelt kiss, her hand at his neck. Never in a thousand years would he have imagined this could actually happen.

From the first moment, he had respected her. It had practically been his first true match when he summoned her the first time. Sylus looked up and off as he recalled it. Yes, she had been blunt and firm from the first second, but the moment he showed her respect due her role, been a proper summoner to a champion, she had instantly shifted in manner. Many wouldn’t have noticed it, but he did. Her tone had flipped from hard and firm, to serious and focused. She had taken him seriously, just because he did so for her.

He’d known about her nature before summoning her. All summoners were educated about the champions before truly allowed to summon for a match. He’d never thought to be disgusted by it. Instead, his simple acceptance transformed into respectful awe of her true form. Especially when able to share her sense of flight on the Fields of Justice.

And now, to be in her home, bonded to her in such a powerful and unique way, to know how she felt about him. His eyes closed and savored the beauty of that reality. Such blessings could never be earned.

“Sylus?”

His eyes focused forward. “Yes, my lady?”

“I am comfortable,” she clarified with a gentle note of humor.

Sylus turned, and found his beloved dragon in her old, crimson armor, helmet already situated atop her elegant head. “As magnificent as ever, my lady.”

Shyvana let her appreciation of his compliment show on her face, and then moved to him, immediately and smoothly pulling him into a soft kiss. Sylus’ frame eased, and his hands found her arms to hold her in return, savoring the wonderful affection.

Breaking the kiss softly, she took the time to caress his hair back, and looked down into his eyes. “I will always welcome your affection, but may I ask a favor of you, Sylus?”

“Anything, Shyvana,” he answered seriously.

“Would it make you feel unappreciated if we… reserved our affection for private moments like this? I… I would never be embarrassed of others knowing we are bonded, but the comments…”

Sylus eased into an understanding smile, and reached up, cupping her cheeks, and kissing her back softly. She reciprocated instantly, reaching up to hold his wrists.

Parting their lips, he said, “I fully understand, Shyvana. It will not distress me in the slightest. Would touching your arm be okay?” His hand slipped down to gently squeeze her upper arm. “If we happen to be in public, and either of us wishes to comfort the other?”

The dragoness tipped her head. “Certainly. As I said, I have no shame of our bond being public in any way. I just don’t want to be seen as a… a…” she cringed, unsure how to phrase her concern.

“I fully understand, my love.”

Her manner eased into a grateful smile for his choice of words. “…Two years suddenly seems a very long time.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” he agreed with a soft laugh.

Fond and becoming playful again, she reached up to tussle his hair. “And I’ve delayed you far too long. Go refresh, Sylus. I’ll have some breakfast brought for us.”

He tipped his head in thanks, and hurried off to the restroom. Shyvana smiled after him, and then went to order their breakfast from the palace kitchen.

* * *

Sylus was amused when the servant who brought the food was clearly controlling shock at finding a gentleman guest in Shyvana’s room at such an early hour. He also thought Shyvana constrained her desire to be frustrated with the servant’s obvious shock well. She simply thanked the girl for bringing the food in her normal, strong voice, letting her blush show after the girl was gone.

“Rumors,” Shyvana muttered darkly, stabbing some eggs with a fork.

Sympathetic, her summoner replied, “I’m sorry to add stress to your life, Shyvana. Will it be alright for you?”

She nodded, her eyes just rolling with the aggravation of it. “I must adapt. I can’t stop their foolishness, and my bond with you is far more important than their lack of comprehension.”

Sylus tipped his head. “I am honored.”

The dragoness gave him one of her strong, wry smiles.

The summoner went to take his first bite, and then paused, his fork over the eggs. He blinked, glanced at her as she took her first bite finally, and then back at his own. He shrugged, and started to eat.

“Is something wrong with your food?” Shyvana asked after swallowing.

He gawked. “What…? Oh! No, no, my apologies, my lady. An idle thought; foolish at that.”

“What was it?” she asked in dry humor, taking another mouthful.

Sylus blushed a little, clearing his throat. “…Very foolish. I, uh… momentarily thought you might be uncomfortable… eating eggs.”

It actually stopped her in mid bite as she blinked at him, sincerely perplexed. She held a hand up to avoid being completely improper with her mouth full, but had to ask, “Pardon?”

Sylus uncomfortably scratched his forehead, wincing. “A very stupid comparison between your nature and the… food.”

Shyvana eased upright, more confused than upset. “I still don’t follow, Sylus. What on Valoran would disturb me about eggs?”

Ironically, it was her saying the word outloud herself that cued her mind to one of their conversations as his blush got worse.

“Wait… you mean because I would LAY eggs if we had children?” she confirmed, her eyebrows up and her head tilted down. Again, she didn’t seem angry (yet), just completely bewildered.

Sylus cringed again, nodding meekly.

Shyvana just shared a stare with her summoner for a moment, and he was clearly growing more wary of her potential reaction as the seconds ticked past.

Then the dragoness promptly burst out laughing, sinking her face into one hand, her fork hanging in the other on the table.

Relief instantly settled over Sylus’ frame, and he managed, “I am very sorry. I realized almost immediately how stupid the assumption was.”

“We’re not eating dragon eggs, Sylus,” Shyvana had to reply, still laughing, actually tearing up from the power of her mirth. Trying to control herself for his sake, seeing how embarrassed he was after his relief, she cleared her throat, sighing to calm her laughter, and wiped her eyes idly with a knuckle. “Pardon my humor at your expense, Sylus. It was actually a very thoughtful consideration.” She let her gentler smile show. “I appreciate that you look at things from a different view for my sake.”

Sylus smiled back, his blush fading finally. “Thank you, Shyvana. Nothing to pardon. It was very foolish, I fully agree.”

She tipped her head, and they finally started to eat again. After a few bites, she chose to add, “In fact, eggs are very nutritious for their size. My father and I raided more than a few nests during our flights from enemies. We wouldn’t eat dragon eggs, no,” he affirmed with a faint smile.

“As always, completely reasonable, my lady.”

They continued to eat pleasantly, and Sylus glanced out at the landscape in daylight. It did remind him of the amazing night they had shared, but it also brought new ideas to his mind. His eyes glanced to the scar on his palm with soft consideration. “Shyvana?”

“Yes?”

“You have business at the League?”

She nodded. “Indeed. I was scheduled for several matches today. One is actually of import to a border dispute between Demacia and some farmers, and Prince Jarvan requested I see to it personally.”

Sylus tipped his head. “And your summoners are spoken for in each case?”

“Yes. I hope that does not trouble you?”

The summoner smiled easily. “Not in the least. I respect you as a Champion as much as I love you, my dragoness, I would never halt your duty just to monopolize your time. No, I simply asked because I would like to go down to the city today, while you work. I’ll need to report to the League myself, of course, but there were some things I wanted to see down there,” he explained with a little nod down to the view.

Shyvana raised her eyebrows softly. “Shall I arrange a guide for you?”

“A kind offer, but unnecessary, my lady. I rather enjoy exploring anyway.”

She smiled. “Fair enough.” Her desire to see him again after their mutual business made her realize they had no plans for the coming night… or days beyond. “Oh… If… should I go to your home, if I wish to see you tonight?”

Sylus adored her softer expression when she was uncertain of such matters. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead, yet, my lady. I am happy to return here for you. Though… that does put a thought in my mind. Would it disturb you if we _did_ meet at my home?”

Shyvana shook her head. “Not in the least. I’m fond of your home, if you recall?” she finished with a faint smirk.

“Wonderful. Yes, find me there after your matches today, please. I think tonight I have some things I wish to show you.”

Her eyebrows rose up, and abruptly she was excited about the evening to come. “I look forward to it.”

They shared a smile, and finished their meal together.

* * *

Sylus went with Shyvana to the crystals that would let her transport to the League Hall, and he was happily surprised by a fresh kiss before she wished him well on his own duties, and ventured off. The summoner then seemed to idly wander the city of Demacia for an hour or so, but his eyes were searching rather than simply absorbing the information around him.

Moving down one street, he glanced into the front of a jewelry shop, and paused, a smile warming his expression.

He slipped inside.

* * *

High Summoner Ralhe heard her door knock, and she set her quill down from the parchment she was attending. “Enter.”

Sylus Hale appeared, a bit meek as he eased around the door. “I was told to report directly to you, councilor. I would never presume to disturb you otherwise.”

Ralhe nodded, and gestured to the chairs in front of her large desk. “That is correct, summoner. Sit.”

He moved ahead quickly, and obeyed, attentive.

“You don’t normally come into the Hall proper, yes?” Ralhe began.

Sylus nodded. “Correct. I summon from a matrix at home, councilor. I came by today to… adjust my records for personal reasons, and I was told to report to you.”

“Yes. I simply gave them standing orders to direct you to me the next time you appeared.” She clasped her fingers on the table. “May we be frank, Summoner Hale?”

“If you wish, councilor.”

“Do you believe you will be promoted because of your actions against Stalk?”

Sylus blinked. “I… do not, my lady. I have only the skills of a mid-level summoner. I learned a great deal from Shyvana and the entire endeavor, no doubt, but I am certainly not up for review for several months yet.”

“Your ability to fend Stalk off speaks otherwise.”

He shook his head. “Specifically, no, my lady. He underestimated me constantly because I was mid-level and limited compared to his skill and power. He made childish mistakes around me because he knew he was so far beyond me, I wasn’t worth the attention. Close, but not quite. I was able to capitalize on his errors. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Ralhe eased back in her chair. “I’ll admit I’m relieved to hear you say that.” She glanced up, past him, at her doors. “I’m going to tell you things I shouldn’t tell you, because I think you’ve earned enough respect for it.”

Sylus slowly nodded, now wary and alarmed.

“The entire council wants you promoted immediately. Except me. I am completely outmaneuvered on this, and you will be promoted to high summoner unless one thing happens.”

Sylus was openly shocked, his eyes widened. “I-I don’t have the power to command the duties of a high summoner!”

Ralhe nodded. “I agree. You and I are the only two who see that. You see, I intend no insult to you Sylus. You went above and beyond… all of us, really. I also know your current skill and talents. A political reward of this kind would do more harm than good. The only thing that can stop your promotion is your declining it, specifically. I don’t have the power to enforce this. At all.”

He slowly shook his head. “Why would they even want this?”

“You’re a hero, Sylus. You’ve earned more respect for our order and cause than most of us councilors combined, and with people who are VERY hard to impress. Prince Jarvan? He’s actually in communication with us now, and he specifically refers to your example to his champion, Shyvana.”

Sylus twitched.

“Even the Noxians are showing cause, and it is very much due to your and Shyvana’s actions. The council wants to make you a hero and a figurehead, to capitalize on this momentum. I think that would kill you, nothing more.”

“I agree,” Sylus breathed out. Guilt was constricting around his gut like a vice. If Jarvan was finally listening to the League because of Shyvana’s reports of him, but it was then public that Sylus and Shyvana were connected, Jarvan could take tremendous insult, or everyone assume it was all a Demacian plot to indebt the League.

“Will you decline, Sylus?” Ralhe directly asked, her head tilting down.

He swallowed, but started to nod. “I must… and there is more.”

Her eyebrow piqued. “Go on?”

“I-I… came today… to… officially d…”

He could see it now. How much damage and danger there was in this connection to Shyvana. And not for him. For everyone else. Shyvana herself, the League, Shyvana’s country, the entire delicate peace they had all struggled to hold together.

His left hand squeezed, his fingers feeling the scar. His mind surged with the memories of all he’d shared with Shyvana in the short but vital time since the first bomb went off.

Sylus’ resolve steeled. Cowardice would not insult the bond Shyvana asked him to share. He cleared his throat, and Ralhe was attentive to the sudden power rising out of his frame, “I came to declare my political allegiance to Demacia… because I am personally tied to a Demacian Champion. I think any such promotion to high summoner would seem dangerously like favoritism in that light.”

Ralhe’s eyes widened. “Y-you… ARE involved with her?! Sylus! You know how that looks for us all!”

He stood up, his fists clenched. “Precisely why I am declaring this immediately and openly. To this morning, I was independent, in all honesty and truth. Now, I am biased. I am declaring it on record, so that no matches will be disputed for political reasons. Shyvana herself is battling for Demacia with completely unrelated summoners this day. I am not tied to any of those events.”

Ralhe rose up, coming around the table, and staring down into his eyes. “Don’t you see the damage this will do? To have a summoner openly involved with a champion? Everything we do will be called into question!”

“Good,” Sylus retorted firmly. “We could use a little of that, if we’re still being frank, councilor.”

She calmed, narrowing her eyes, but leaned back. “…I can probably use this move to shut down the council from this promotion business.”

“My thoughts exactly,” the mid-level summoner affirmed with a slow nod.

“Strict limits will be placed on your matches in line with this, Sylus. You are certain?”

“Completely. It is my path.”

Ralhe nodded, deflating a bit. “I’ll have it done. You will be updated as a Demacian summoner. Your relationship with Shyvana will be logged on record.”

He nodded.

Finally, the high summoner just tilted her head, eyeing him. “You’re really attracted to that mad woman?”

A surprisingly violent darkness washed over Sylus’ face, and Ralhe’s eyes flared a little at the power of the danger in it. “That champion is not mad, summoner. Behind closed doors or not, I would expect more respect for our comrades in this great struggle of peace we wage here. That is precisely the kind of arrogance that turned a genius like Meridian Stalk into the mad dog we had to put down… thanks to the champion you just insulted. More simply put, councilor… don’t ever insult my beloved again.”

Ralhe eased back, both wary and offput by his manner. “You two are more alike than I’d realized.”

“I’ll take that as high praise, councilor. And my thanks for your assistance and… frank conversation. Shall I depart?”

She nodded.

Sylus left quickly, and Ralhe sat on the edge of her desk, eyeing the door. “You’d make a high summoner, yet, young Mr. Hale.”

* * *

“Ah, Sylus!” Riven greeted pleasantly, waving to him across the large, central chamber of the Hall. It was almost repaired from the bomb blast.

Sylus glanced up, finding her as she waved, and waved back, diverting course to meet her as she clearly intended to speak. “Champion! An honor to see you. And you seem quite well!”

Riven smiled casually. “Thanks, Sylus. You can use my name, you know?”

He tipped his head. “Thank you, Riven. Is anything on your mind?”

“Just checking in on you. I know you hardly ever come by the Hall. How are you?”

“Very well, in fact. Though…” he winced a bit. “We… may not work together very often going forward.”

Riven blinked, calm, but clearly saddened by the news. “Is something wrong? You’re not getting trouble from the council are you?”

Sylus shook his head. “No, no. Rather… I am a Demacian summoner now.”

Her eyebrows rose up. “You allied with Demacia officially?”

He nodded, seeming a bit guilty before her. He knew this would be a mixed bit of information at best.

Riven, however, started to smile, and her free hand reached up, gripping his shoulder. “How is she?”

A smile returned to his own expression. “Well.”

Letting her hand down, Riven winked a bit. “We’ll still work together, Sylus, don’t worry. Not every match Demacian summoners work for is completely counter to my own choices. …I’ve always appreciated your honesty, and this is just further proof of it.”

“I am honored by your good opinion, Riven,” Sylus replied, bowing to her.

She smirked, and reached up, tussling his hair. The comparison to Shyvana’s behavior made him blush more than he normally would have, but he chuckled, playfully cringing at the touch.

“I’m happy for your two,” Riven said more sincerely after her hand came down.

“Thank you, Riven.”

She kept her smile, and waved lightly, starting to move aside. “See you on the Fields, Sylus. Be well.”

“And you, champion.”

They parted, sharing one last wave further away in the large room before losing each other to the crowd.


	14. Resolution

Her matches had gone well, which was satisfying for Shyvana. She needed to affirm her normal self, her warrior self. Though she’d learned to appreciate the ‘soft’ emotions with Sylus, she also feared it would weaken her too much in the Field. It was clear that was not a danger after she successfully rammed Tryndamere’s sword through his own gut in the middle of one particularly nasty brawl in the center of the Rift.

Marching along, her crimson armor rattling, Shyvana was moving through the Hall toward the next match’s summoning chambers. It was the important battle, the actual dispute settlement between Demacia and group of borderland farmers who had successfully petitioned the League.

It was telling that the opportunity to defeat Demacia on any topic made surprisingly powerful champions crawl out of the woodwork. Katarina, Renekton, Darius, and Miss Fortune were already signed up earlier in the day. Who their fifth would be was still unknown to the dragoness.

Noting Garen and Prince Jarvan entering their own summoning chambers as she walked up, Shyvana calmly moved to her own.

At first, the attendants there had their usual reserved fear in her presence, and Shyvana gave a faint smile as she started to sit down. As she started to settle, she blinked up at one of the young women, who was staring in surprise at her suddenly.

“Yes?” Shyvana had to prompt, her tone blandly dry.

“Y-you are the champion who is with Summoner Sylus Hale, aren’t you?”

Shyvana blinked. “…I am, but how is it that you know so readily?”

The attendant almost squealed with delight, her hands clasping, the other attendants watching eagerly. “You are! Oh, didn’t you know? Summoner Hale was officially declared as allied to Demacia this morning! And his association with you personally had to be noted for the assignment laws. It’s so romantic, though! A champion and a summoner!”

Shyvana constrained her embarrassed temper as best she could. It resulted in a darkly dismal expression on her ashen face. “When did that announcement go public?”

“Just in the last hour, my lady!” one of the other attendants answered. She also seemed to be the only one realizing pushing the issue with the dragoness was a bad idea.

“He even allied to your nation! Oh, it’s like a story!”

Shyvana clenched her fists. This was exactly the giggling nonsense that had scared her from her emotions. How could you be respected and receive this idiotic prattling? She even heard one of the attendants giggling as she closed her own eyes against her building rage. “…Be that as it may,” she began in barely controlled temper, her voice actually shivering a bit, “the declaration was for official purposes. It is a personal matter that I do not discuss so freely.”

This finally got the message across. The one attendant who’d known faster was out the door immediately, and the others quickly caught on, vanishing from sight.

Shyvana exhaled hoarsely, shaking with frustrated anger. _A little warning, Sylus…_

The energy of summoning caught her up, and she sat back, firming her manner and disciplining her thoughts.

* * *

At least the summoner was respectful. He was all business, and had neither interest in her manner, nor aversion to it. This was perfectly fine for Shyvana after the grating interaction with the attendants.

The summoner also revealed to her that the fifth member of the other team was Kog’Maw. For her own side, she would be joining Garen in the top lane, while Jarvan went for the middle. Lux was on their side for the bottom lane, and—to Shyvana’s pleasant surprise—Soraka was there to aid the luminous mage.

“Are you aware of the announcement that went out?” Garen asked calmly, lurking in the bushes with her near the top lane mid-field.

Shyvana twitched. “Yes.”

“He impressed you that much, hm?”

“Garen,” she rasped through her teeth.

He chuckled faintly. “Understood.”

The battle began shortly thereafter. It was Katarina facing Jarvan in the center, oddly enough. Apparently the assassin wanted a few kills on the prince of her enemy nation. Miss Fortune and Kog’Maw worked together against Lux and Soraka. Which left Renekton and Darius for Shyvana and Garen.

It was a fierce match from the get-go, which suited Shyvana well, especially in her darker temper. She and Garen shared a particularly brutal battle with Renekton and Darius at the first tower of the effectively-Noxian side, Garen’s sword biting into Darius’ shoulder, Darius’ axe catching Shyvana’s flank, as she fire blasted Renekton in the mouth and step-kicked the axe-wielding fighter violently.

However, it was soon clear that the problem would be the bottom lane. Lux and Soraka were holding the line, but it was apparent Kog’Maw and Miss Fortune were far more effective as a team than anyone would have assumed. Apparently their summoners were well-coordinated.

Jarvan used his catastrophic shock-wave strike to the ground to force Katarina back instead of trap her to buy him time to commune with his team. _Shyvana, please aid the bottom lane. We need breathing room down there. Garen, hold at the tower._

_Understood!_

_My lord!_

Lux replied, _Prince, we can handle this! Soraka is helping me very well, it’s just tougher than expected._

_I have faith in you both, but I want this to be a decisive victory for us._

_I’m teleporting to you both,_ Shyvana added simply.

 _Besides,_ Soraka added, _she owes me for some trees._

Shyvana did actually smirk.

* * *

Miss Fortune saw one of the minions near Lux start to shiver in place, and her eyes narrowed. “No so fast!”

She whipped around, unleashing waves of bullets at the mage and celestial as Kog’Maw spat a fresh volley of acidic mortars.

Soraka and Lux actually shielded each other, and both whipped around, unleashing energy blasts at the opposing champions.

Energy, bullets, and burning vomit collided in a mad storm, and in the next heartbeat, Shyvana erupted out of the minion that had frozen, burning into her full draconic shape.

“Fortune!” she roared, her body igniting.

Miss Fortune gawked, and dove backward, recovering with a sharp roll as she started to aim and fire with both pistols again. It also put her within range of her own tower’s defense.

“You’ll have to do better than that, dragon!” Fortune teased. “I’m not as easy to pin down as your little pet summoner!”

Shyvana actually froze in mid twist, wings up, body still burning.

Soraka stopped short, eyes widened, and Lux just tried to send a shockwave toward Kog’Maw before he shot Shyvana in the stomach (he was crouched at her feet that second).

Miss Fortune’s mocking laughter rang through the trees, and she twirled her guns, firing up into the air in a mad little dance of bullets.

Shyvana’s eyes locked on the scantily clad gun-dancer, and her wing-claw snapped down into Kog’Maw’s head as he started to vomit again. He was muffled by the dirt, acid spraying to either side as he choked on his own attack.

The dragon was already ripping forward, tail rattling in the wind as she dove for the gun-wielding woman raining bullets down on the lane all around her.

“That’s right! Come to mama!” Miss Fortune baited, leaping back happily, firing at Shyvana directly with her tower.

And that was when Soraka and Lux gawked along with Miss Fortune, Kog’Maw just confused by the acid still dribbling from his own mouth.

Shyvana actually twisted through the air, _around_ the first shot from the tower, took several bullets from Miss Fortune to the chest, and tackled the pirate into the ground full-on.

Rising up slightly, Shyvana rammed a wing-claw down through Miss Fortune’s left leg, making the woman scream in startled pain.

“If I’m going to pin someone down,” Shyvana growled violently, the tower already shooting into her back once, burning a hole in her scales, “I use my claws!”

The second claw strike went through the pirate’s chest.

It was a combination of acid-blast from Kog’Maw and a third tower-strike that dropped Shyvana herself.

 _Was that really necessary?_ Lux asked after a moment. They were starting to push Kog’Maw back while he was outnumbered.

Soraka was just quietly smiling as she helped her lane-partner.

Jarvan added, _Shyvana, it’s not like you to be goaded so easily._

 _No one insults my bond. If she does that again, I’ll make her regret summoning into this battle,_ Shyvana retorted while being restored.

* * *

The battle went on savagely. Darius dropped Shyvana with a nasty cleave down through her torso after she tore Renekton’s head off his neck. Garen had to retreat from Darius’ follow-up attacks. Lux gave an awful scream as Kog’Maw’s acid-mortar dropped her, and Soraka had to struggle to fend off the (now furious) Miss Fortune and voidling. It was also clear that the center lane was going nowhere, as Katarina and Jarvan had neither retreated nor died the entire fight so far, their blades crashing and sparking against each other constantly.

At last, Katarina and Jarvan actually dropped each other. He ran her through on his spear, but her daggers sank into his neck on both sides.

 _The center!_ Jarvan barked.

Lux replied, _Soraka, Shyvana, can you two press the middle fast? I think Garen and I can at least hold the lines at our towers._

 _Done!_ The dragoness replied.

 _Running up the river,_ Soraka added.

The dragoness and celestial met in the center, plowed through the minions, and started to press on the tower in just a few seconds.

 _Miss Fortune’s awol,_ Lux quickly warned.

Garen chimed, _Similar with Renekton._

Shyvana hissed. “Fine.” She kept beating on the tower while their minions held.

Soraka was whipping energy waves at it with firm focus of her own.

The dragon’s eyes sharpened as she heard a click and fuse-light. She twisted and tackled Soraka back to the ground as a wave of bullets erupted from the trees.

Both Demacian-allied champions rolled back and braced for battle. Miss Fortune came sauntering out, guns twirling, and Renekton came surging out of the forest from the top side.

“I’ll skin you alive, dragon!” the lizard roared.

Soraka snapped her staff at him, and he halted awkwardly, as if distracted. Shyvana ripped toward him, her body alight with fire, and snap-punched him in the jaw, knocking him flat.

Shots from Miss Fortune forced Shyvana to back-flip, twist, and side-flip rapidly, returning a fire-gout to avoid losing too much ground.

Renekton recovered, and ripped through the air. His blade hit a bubble of golden light around Shyvana, and the dragon gave Soraka a thankful glance. Then she snap-kicked Renekton in the stomach, and Soraka twirled around with a snap-twist of her staff, laying him flat before star-fall impaled him for a kill.

Miss Fortune glowered, and stood beside her tower. She locked eyes with Shyvana, and then sneered. “So defensive of your man, dragon. I think you’re worried. Is he already trying to wander on you? Having fun with Ahri, maybe? She did look a little more human last time I saw her!”

Shyvana just gave her a dry look. “You’ll have to do better than that if you want to bait me, pirate. I know him.”

“Oh, I see. So it’s just you that’s the problem? Could he not quite… hm, hit the spot?”

Shyvana twitched, her fists clenching.

Soraka muttered, “Easy. You know what she’s doing. The tower is right there.”

The dragon’s eyes snapped to Renekton’s corpse still on the ground.

Miss Fortune laughed in her mocking way, and shouted, “I can only imagine how furious you’d be! All that waiting, and when you finally get some, it’s pathetic! Did he last any time at all?”

Shyvana suddenly wrenched down, grabbed Renekton’s body, and snap-twisted with a snarl to throw him.

Miss Fortune gawked, and dove aside as Renekton’s body slammed into the tower right at the spell-focus.

The dragon was on top of her of the next second, grabbing both gun-wrists, and head-butting Miss Fortune violently. The pirate groaned, blood spewing from her nose.

“I never comment on your idiotic dress, or your honorless weapons,” Shyvana roared, step-kicking the pirate in the gut twice, trading legs. “I never call you a whore on the field!” She wrenched the woman up, over, and down onto the ground with a shuddering thump. “You will NEVER mock my private life on this field again.” She did another foot-ram into Miss Fortune’s stomach from the side, sending her crashing into the mid-field.

Renekton’s body finally fell, and Shyvana dove out of the tower’s range, tackling Miss Fortune to the ground again, yanking her head off the ground by her hair as the woman groaned in pain.

“And if you do, I will make your experience so miserable, and so agonizing, you will hope you are never summoned again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?” a full draconic roar came out of her human throat as fire burned out of her eyes.

Miss Fortune choked awkwardly with her neck and back bent backward, and hissed, “Suck on my guns, dragon. I’m not scared of you.”

“Wrong answer,” Shyvana retorted, her hand grabbing into the woman’s skull instead of her hair, and wrenched her back, dragging her toward the purple-side tower.

Soraka was watching warily. She could also sense Jarvan returning, which meant Katarina was on the way. “Shyvana, you’re pushing the rules already.”

“Exactly,” Shyvana muttered darkly, still dragging the semi-conscious pirate along.

Whistling air. Not an arrow. Shyvana smirked, and snap-twisted yet again, ripping Miss Fortune up into the air by her head, and using her stomach to catch the two daggers Katarina threw from further up the lane.

“You don’t get to insult my team either, half-blood bitch!” Katarina roared, ripping into a dash, and then flashing through the air just as Shyvana reached the tower’s range.

Shyvana spread her legs and spun around, using Miss Fortunate rapidly dying body to take several blinking cuts from Katarina as she shun-po’d around the dragoness.

Facing Katarina, Shyvana sneered at her, even as she was pulling Miss Fortune up, over her head, and down into the first blow from the tower. It nearly blew the pirate in half.

Katarina roared in battle rage, and drove a full-body stab at Shyvana’s chest. The dragoness took the stab through one hand, and closed her fist over the attack, pulling Katarina into her face. The assassin’s eyes flared up into the dragon’s, realizing she was completely exposed, and lacked the stamina for another shun-po.

“I respect coming to your ally’s side, Sinister Blade. Keep her mouth shut, and I won’t have to humiliate her again,” Shyvana rasped, and then whipped the remains of Miss Fortune around, and slammed them into Katarina, using it to throw the assassin off the side.

Shyvana then charged the tower as it shot her, and wrenched her burning fists through the base before the next shot dropped her.

Jarvan was just running up, Katarina’s shun-po into Shyvana the reason she’d reached the battle first. Minions were on his heels, too, so he and Soraka quickly recovered from the unusually awful slaughter on the grass, and blew through the tower in a few more moments.

 _Shyvana, are you sure this is going to work out? That was so close to breaking the rules, they’ll probably action you anyway,_ Garen privately signaled her.

_It’s a message. A declaration. If my bond is insulted, I will hold nothing back on the field._

Garen sighed as he deflected one of Darius’ axe-swings, and forced the brute back.

* * *

Thanks to the early victory at the middle tower, the Demacian team started to push forward. It was also clear that Shyvana was in full control of her faculties. Even immediately after her tower-death after slaughtering Miss Fortune, she had been focused, tactical, and efficient while helping Garen against Renekton and Darius. The top towers started to drop shortly.

It was clear Demacia would win the dispute, but all champions continued to fight fervently. Near the end of the battle, Miss Fortune confronted Shyvana in the top lane, right at the base of the last tower.

Shyvana remained focused, dodging around Miss Fortune, and focusing on dropping the tower. Miss Fortune focused a full onslaught of attacks, but was conspicuously quiet. Finally, it was too dangerous, and Shyvana had to retreat quickly, waiting back for more minions to distract the tower.

Miss Fortune actually ran out to meet her, guns blazing. Shyvana danced and twirled, firing blasts back, and managed to shoot in for a fire-empowered punch to the gunwoman’s stomach. Miss Fortune doubled over, but growled, and rammed her guns into Shyvana’s chest, firing point-blank.

It was nearly enough to drop the dragon, and she rolled away, nursing her bleeding chest.

Miss Fortune blinked when Shyvana tipped her head, and retreated, recalling to heal herself. The pirate frowned, and lowered her guns. “…It’s no fun when you actually keep your word, bitch,” she muttered sourly.

* * *

The match finally ended with an all-out brawl at the nexus. Jarvan fell to a fresh blade from Katarina, who fell to a storm of star-fall from Soraka. Renekton and Miss Fortune dove into Shyvana’s dragon form, both badly burned as they dropped the half-dragon, but Lux and Garen dropped the pair of them with a double ultimate attack combination. Soraka dealt the final blow to the nexus that ended the match.

After the battle, Shyvana rose up, rubbing her chest from the double-shot Miss Fortune gave her near the end. Just outside her chamber, she came face to face with Prince Jarvan, and stood to attention. “Your majesty,” she said first.

He gave her a hard look. “Was that necessary?”

“Yes.”

“And if she hadn’t gotten the message?”

“I would have maintained my argument… without risking the match for Demacia.”

He slowly nodded. “I can respect your position, but that’s a dangerous game, Shyvana. There are plenty who will call your bluff on that new rule you’ve added.”

“And they’ll learn not to,” the dragoness replied without hiding her dark anger.

He actually started to smile. “Does he know what kind of fire he’s ignited in you?”

She eased into a smirk. “Better than anyone.”

Jarvan nodded. “Good. And I’m sorry you didn’t have a chance to reveal your relationship on your own terms. As I understand it, not even Sylus is aware of the announcement being public yet.”

Shyvana blinked. “He’s not?”

Jarvan shook his head. “I was finalizing some details for this match with the council, and I saw him leave earlier today. He was gone well before the announcement went out.”

She raised her eyebrows. “I see. Thank you, Prince Jarvan.”

He offered his hand. “And congratulations.”

She smiled a bit, shaking it. “Thank you.”

They parted easily, and Shyvana checked the time. It was late enough to head for Sylus’ home anyway. If he didn’t know, either, she would need to let him know that his privacy was nonexistent as well.

Familiar jangles caught her ear as she walked, and Shyvana turned, finding Miss Fortune marching up to her.

“…Yes, champion?” Shyvana asked, chilled, but respectful.

Miss Fortune stared at her for a moment, and then snapped a hand out to slap the dragon. It wasn’t a hit, it was a genuine slap.

Shyvana actually barely reacted other than her face turning. She blinked, and looked at the pirate again.

“That was for cutting me in half with a tower-bolt. As for the rest of it… he must be a hell of a guy to get you that pissed off.”

Shyvana smirked faintly. “Better than any other I’ve met, certainly.”

Miss Fortune smirked back, and then turned with a lazy wave over her shoulder. “I’ll spread the word about that little temper of yours, dragon, don’t worry. Just means nastier, meaner things will pull it on you, though.”

Shyvana chuckled, and turned to walk on herself. “I welcome it,” she muttered with her old battle-smirk.

* * *

It was a surprising pleasure to see the gentle green of the woods continue up to Sylus’ cottage undisturbed again. Shyvana smiled gently as she walked through the grass and plant-covered stumps that had been the burnt scar. Her armor rattled faintly as she moved up to his door, crystal-light illuminating all the windows clearly.

Momentarily reminiscing about replacing the door with him, Shyvana reached up and knocked calmly.

She heard his footsteps, swift and eager, and the door opened quickly to his blossoming smile.

“Shyvana!”

It almost startled her that he freely moved forward and embraced her, but that faded instantly to a happy reciprocation, her arms wrapping around him and holding him close.

After a gentle moment, they eased apart, and he gave her a softer look. “And you seem tired, my lady. Were the matches unpleasant?”

“Yes and no,” she answered at first, then waved toward the doorway. “Come, let’s start to put the day behind us, Sylus.”

He happily agreed, and they moved into the house, Shyvana closing the door softly in her wake. Then she eased her helmet off her head, simply hanging it on a hook near the door as she shook her hair loose.

The dragoness paused, catching Sylus watching her hair as he danced down over her cheek, and the two shared a glance.

“S-sorry, not trying to stare at you, my love,” Sylus managed with a meek shrug. “You are sometimes more strikingly beautiful for reasons I can’t quite narrow down.”

Shyvana was clearly pleased by the situation rather than embarrassed. She also keenly noticed the candles on the dinner table, and finer furnishings arrayed across it. It was a charming little setup.

Returning her focus to her summoner, she casually swept her hair off her shoulders, and replied as they continued to walk toward the kitchen, “I am free to admit to you that it doesn’t bother me, Sylus. Quite the opposite, in fact. You seem to flush a bit whenever my hair is visible.”

He blushed outright, but laughed with a simple nod. “You do have lovely hair, my dragoness.”

A bit playful, she eased up behind him, and ran her armored hand over the back of his head, through his hair. “And I like yours, too.”

Sylus’ body was tingling from the thrill of the sudden touch, and he had to exhale to steady himself with a happy smile back at her. “I’m glad then.”

Shyvana noticed several pots of gently steaming food, the lids just off-kilter enough to fill the house with delicious scents. “I wasn’t expecting such a feast, Sylus.”

He chuckled as he returned to the stove, his robe shifting lightly around him. “Remember, there are a few things I wanted to show you tonight. I want it to be special.”

She smiled, and glanced around, again realizing how much she liked this little house. So simple, so pleasant. Then her mind finally drifted back over the day, and all its events. She gave a little sigh. “I should give you a few updates before they spoil the evening later.”

He calmed to a serious mood. “Oh? Go on?” He turned, facing her, fully attentive.

Running a hand back through her hair to help air it out, she answered, “Your loyalty to Demacia and your relationship with me were declared publically. The entire League is now aware of us.”

Sylus froze, his eyes widening as his skin paled. Shyvana blinked, starting to feel she shouldn’t have said anything for how severe his reaction was.

“…Peace, Sylus; I simply wished for you to be aware,” she said softly, concerned for him.

His eyes rolled up, and a hand came to his face as his frame sank. “I am so terribly sorry, Shyvana. That type of information should never be announced. It goes on the record, yes, but never… Ugh,” he growled down to the side, his features twisting as his fists clenched down at his sides. “Ralhe! You machinating little…”

Shyvana walked up to him, and gripped his shoulder. “Sylus! Calm. Why does this disturb you so?”

He blinked up into her eyes. “Why? S-Shyvana, I know how desperately you were trying to avoid that kind of mortification! I had no idea they would announce it specifically. Please, my love, forgive me. I never would have allowed that idiotic behavior if I’d realized they would do it. Especially not on a day when you had a vital match for Demacia!”

She started to half-smile. Even her frustration with him couldn’t last very long. She reached up with both hands to cup his cheeks, and gently pulled him into a soft kiss. He moaned softly, his frame relaxing instantly as he returned the kiss, his hands reaching up to grip her arms.

Sylus blinked, breathing a bit heavily when she eased back. “T-thank you,” he said meekly before he really thought about it.

Shyvana laughed happily, and caressed his shoulder. “It was inevitable that the League population would learn of it. Now we simply skip ahead. It was fortunate, in a way. Miss Fortune was in the match for the dispute, and she decided to taunt me with our relationship. I made sure she understood that was unwise.”

Sylus saw the dark fire in his love’s eyes, and his eyebrows rose up. “…Did you get chastised by the League?”

“Not yet, at least,” Shyvana answered with a smirk and shrug.

Sylus chuckled, but calmed swiftly, and looked into her eyes with a more serious manner. “Still, I must apologize to you, Shyvana. I handled that very poorly, and you suffered for it.” He bowed. “Please, forgive me.”

Shyvana dryly knocked on his head with one knuckle. “What do you think the kiss was, summoner? Or do you think I just use them to shut you up?”

He blushed, rising upright with a laugh that she joined.

Still chuckling a bit, they eased more naturally apart as Sylus started to turn back to the cooking food. Shyvana was just moving aside when she saw Sylus’ eyes dance down her form, and he seemed to jerk and snap toward the stove quickly.

She blinked. “Sylus?”

He twitched again, caught. “…Sorry,” he muttered quietly.

Shyvana tilted her head. “What disturbed you?” She glanced down at herself. A new fear in her gut twisted with the idea that he somehow didn’t like how she looked.

“Disturbed? N-no, no!” He instantly turned back around, waving his hands quickly. “Nothing so negative, my lady. No, I…” he cringed a bit, blushing.

The dragoness had to blink, but the fear thankfully faded. “You seemed as if looking at me gave you a start…”

Sylus glanced aside, turning redder. “I-I… I was momentarily overcome by desire for your body, Shyvana. I apologize. I don’t mean to ogle you. Your armor is… very flattering to your figure.”

Shyvana was still confused for a moment, and then started to chuckle. “Sylus, why would that bother me?”

“W-well, I don’t want to objectify you, Shyvana. You are completely beautiful, but I also have the baser side of it. The… animal reaction, if you will?”

She chuckled again. “Fair enough, summoner. I appreciate the consideration. It doesn’t bother me, however. Now, if I catch you doing that at _Ahri_ , I might have to knock you senseless.”

It let them both laugh out of the awkward moment.

“Worry not, my lady. The fox-spirit cannot compare to your radiance.”

“That’s good,” Shyvana muttered in continued humor.

* * *

While preparing the meal—Shyvana insisted on helping him do so—the two talked over her matches. Sylus sympathized with the aggravations she’d experienced, and was simultaneously alarmed and impressed by the details of her handling Miss Fortune.

It wasn’t long before they were sitting on either side of his small but beautiful little table, sharing the warm, delicious food together.

“You still haven’t told me what it is you were up to in Demacia,” Shyvana pointed out shrewdly, eyeing him with a bit of humor and intrigue.

Sylus grinned. “Indeed, not.”

She gave him a dry look, and took another bite.

After a moment of simply enjoying the good food, Shyvana became more serious, and looked across at him. “Since it’s official, I wanted to say to you that I deeply appreciate the steps you took today on my behalf, Sylus. I hope you understand I would never have asked that you formally ally with Demacia within the League?”

Sylus nodded. “I do, my love. It was necessary, for many reasons. Thank you for your kind words.”

She offered a gentle smile, nodding back.

* * *

When they were mostly done eating, Sylus eased back in his chair, and tilted his head. “May I explain a tradition of my own culture to you, my lady?”

The comparison struck her, and she focused into his eyes. “Of course…”

“In my beliefs, when a man and woman wish to be bound together, they enter a period of mutual examination and connection. Very like the bond,” he specifically held his left hand forward, revealing the scar.

Shyvana raised her eyebrows, unsure why she was so affected by the simple start.

“Honestly, I think the draconic bond is a more powerful ritual in its own right, but there is a certain charm in the tradition of my own land.” He eased forward on his seat. “Would you mind taking your gloves off?”

Shyvana blinked at her armored claws, and felt embarrassed to find the metal still on them. She blushed, and started to remove them, nodding.

Sylus stood and softly came around, his hands resting over her own to stop their quick scramble. It made her blink up at him.

“My love,” he began happily. “There is nothing wrong with your armor. You’ve done nothing amiss.” He crouched down at her side, and his hands gently shifted to help pull her already-loosened gloves off her ashen fingers.

“I… didn’t want to disrupt your ritual,” she muttered quietly, relieved this was such a private moment, where no one but Sylus could see her meekness.

Sylus reached a hand up, cupping her cheek. “And you are so kind for it. Easy, my love. You honor me with your attention. Relax, please.”

She breathed, nodding slowly, and let him clasp her right hand in both of his, the hand on top gently stroking her skin. It was a surprisingly wonderful sensation, and she found herself watching their intertwined hands, her fingers subtly shifting between his.

“In my tradition, a token is offered as a symbol, and it is worn by the lady.”

He pulled a small box from his robe at last, opening it toward her.

Shyvana blinked at the ring glistening in the small box, her head tilting. It was not a golden band like she heard of, but rather a shimmering, deep crimson—almost black—simple and strong.

“Shyvana,” Sylus began softly, his voice strained by his own emotions, calling her eyes to his instantly. “Would you do me the honor of wearing this symbol of a bond, in the hope that, after our two years, I might know the honor of being your husband?”

She blinked at him, and focused back on the ring. Her eyes found his again. “…Should we not both wear rings?” she whispered gently, a blush warming her cheeks for the question during such an important moment.

Sylus smiled happily. “An idea I share, my lady, but the tradition only asks that the lady wear it. I can certainly wear one for you, too.”

Shyvana gently shook her head. “N-no. You honored my tradition, I would honor yours. And… yes, Sylus. I would wear this symbol. I share that hope. To be… your wife,” she realized the word was correct, despite how alien it was to her.

Sylus had soft tears dripping down his cheeks. “I am honored more than I can express, my love. …May I place it on your finger?”

Blinking some dampness from her eyes, Shyvana nodded quickly. She watched as he tenderly took the dark, crimson band, and lifted her hand again, slipping the ring onto her finger with care.

He released her hand, and she looked at it, slowly flexing the fingers, examining the ring, and making slow, squeezing fists to test the feel. Then she glanced to her armored claw on the table, and winced faintly.

“Does it not fit, my love?” Sylus asked softly, concerned, but not upset.

Shyvana locked on his eyes instantly. “N-no, Sylus. It fits very well, in fact. No, I… just realized… I am not certain I can wear my armor and gauntlets while this is on my hand…”

Sylus raised his eyebrows, and then smiled softly. “Shyvana, dearest, it is a symbol, but not a handicap. Our bond is far deeper than anything you might wear, on your skin, or in it,” he offered his scarred palm again. “You have my blessing to remove the ring whenever you have need to. You shared a beautiful tradition with me, and I wanted to share what I could of my own culture with you, to show the mingling of our lives.” His left hand reached over, and slipped into her left, locking their scars together again. “I love you.”

Her hand squeezed his. “And I love you. Thank you, Sylus. I hadn’t even thought of it, but this is…” she glanced down at her hand, admiring the ring. “Even the style of the thing is appealing. How did you know this would suit me?”

Her summoner remained glowing with joy. “I saw it, and realized it suited you. Strong, powerful, unbreakable. Noble in blood, and strong as the earth.”

Shyvana half-smiled, and reached up with the ring-bearing hand, caressing his cheek. “You see me as I wish to be seen. Thank you, Sylus. I hope I give you the same sense?” Her finishing question was offered with sincere concern and respect.

Sylus instantly nodded, and angled his cheek to her hand with appreciation. “Absolutely, Shyvana. No one has ever made me feel more appreciated.”

The dragoness offered a deeply happy smile in return, and leaned down to kiss him. It was a gentle and tender caress of their lips, basking in the glow of the moment.

When they parted, Shyvana’s eyes were finally relaxing from the unusually long day and emotional stress she’d mainly put on herself in the last few minutes. “You have given me a wonderful night, Sylus. Thank you, again.”

Her summoner rose up, caressing some of her hair. “And thank you, my dragoness.”

She was still practically joyful, but she started to yawn, quickly catching herself and covering her mouth with a mild blush. “P-pardon me.”

Sylus chuckled gently. She yawned in a surprisingly adorable way for such a powerful and vicious warrior. “You have had a very long day, my lady. Would you like to retire for the evening? You’re welcome to use my bed.”

Shyvana looked up into his eyes, still sitting as she was, and raised her eyebrows. “S-Sylus, I don’t mean to cut our evening so short as this.”

He leaned in to kiss her forehead reverently. “I would be honored for you to take your rest here, my love. I can clean up down here and rest soon enough. I’ve fallen asleep on my couch many times quite pleasantly.”

Shyvana frowned a bit. “Sylus, I don’t want to take your bed from you. We have already shared a bed before.”

He chuckled. “Certainly, my love, but your bed is much grander than my own.”

Her hand reached up and gripped his arm. “Please?”

Sylus paused, becoming more serious at the surprisingly powerful… pleading was the wrong word. Her eyes were alight with the request, powerful and meek at the same time. A gentle intensity.

“I can remain in this form, obviously,” Shyvana added in a quiet rush. “I have slept in my armor before.”

Sylus eased down to crouch before her again, gripping her hands. “My love, I’m not going to make you sleep in armor…” Still, he saw how serious it was for her not to force him out of the bed. How much she wanted to rest with him. “I think… Hm, yes. I might have an idea. Go on upstairs, let me finish up down here, and I’ll join you soon. I’ll show you what might help.”

Her hands squeezed his. “Thank you. I know I am being strange, but this is… important to me.”

He kissed her cheek. “I see it clearly, my love. Trust me. I’ll be up soon.”

Shyvana nodded, and finally stood up, nuzzling his cheek before she moved over to the stairs and slowly walked up.

* * *

It was no surprise he kept his word. The nature of his idea had only puzzled her for a moment before she realized it would address the little problem with both of them sharing the bed without her armor. She wanted to hold him in her wings again, but the small bed simply couldn’t hold her larger form, even if she curled tightly.

“Comfortable?” Sylus asked as she came back into the bedroom from changing.

Shyvana was in a thick, white tunic and loose pants, effectively pajamas. She nodded, swaying her arms a bit. “Quite so, in fact. My thanks. I could have slept in the armor, but yes… it would have been awkward in the morning. And… I very much wished to rest with you again. I know we can’t always, but…”

Sylus eased over, and hugged her gently. He was in a similar set of attire himself. “It is a special night, and you’ve had a long day, my love. Any chance to be close to you is a blessing.”

She held a hand to his hair, the other his back, and held him close with a fond, gentle smile, as sleepy as she was.

After just a moment more, they got onto the bed together, and actually nestled into the covers. It was a much smaller bed, and Shyvana quickly pulled Sylus to her, her head resting against his own. Their left hands found each other between them, and gripped tightly at their hearts.

“I am home,” Shyvana whispered softly.

“Always, my love.”

The Beginning


End file.
